Amor De Ceo
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Rin é uma profissional da área de TI que está tentando sobreviver aos trinta dias de férias repentinas do seu chefe setorial. Sua primeira atividade será ajudar o mais novo CEO da empresa, que possui um sotaque irresistível e olhos hipnotizantes. Sesshomaru assumiu a posição de CEO de forma repentina, depois que seu pai foi afastado por causa de um infarto. Em poucos dias de presid
1. Prólogo

Sinopse:

Rin é uma profissional da área de TI que está tentando sobreviver aos trinta dias de férias repentinas do seu chefe setorial. Sua primeira atividade será ajudar o mais novo CEO da empresa, que possui um sotaque irresistível e olhos hipnotizantes. Sesshomaru assumiu a posição de CEO de forma repentina, depois que seu pai foi afastado por causa de um infarto. Em poucos dias de presidência descobriu que a empresa possui um rombo em suas finanças, e agora está disposto a encontrar o responsável a qualquer custo. Com a ajuda do setor de TI, Sesshomaru descobrirá não só o responsável pelas falcatruas em sua empresa, mas também uma mulher competente, destemida e que, aos poucos, despertará seus sentimentos mais profundos e nem um pouco profissionais. No meio dessa complexa investigação, Sesshomaru e Rin descobrirão afinidades, traição e amor.

**Notas do Autor**

Boa leitura Mina!  
Espero que gostem beijos...

**Capítulo 1 - Prólogo**

**Sesshomaru Pov**

Sabia que algo do tipo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Meu pai, que tanto me quis na presidência de sua empresa, agora conseguiu pela força das circunstâncias. Já estava no Brasil há muito tempo para descobrir o quanto Sesshomaru, o homem que compartilhava não só meus genes, mas também o nome, não se cuidava e abusava com soberba de tudo o que era viciante: bebidas, tabaco e mulheres.

Ele havia infartado em sua casa, em uma noite nem um pouco coerente para um homem de sua idade e posição. Uma de suas acompanhantes havia ligado para mim perguntando o que deveria fazer com o homem caído quase desfalecido no sofá.

Muitas vezes me perguntava o que minha mãe vira nesse homem, além da beleza, para se relacionar. Ainda bem que há muito tempo eles se separaram e, há outro tanto, não se falavam.

Também não entendia como meu pai conseguiu se casar mais duas vezes e ainda por cima, engravidar uma delas. Se não gostava de relacionamentos ou compromisso, por que firmar um? Caspita, preferi eu mesmo ligar para a ambulância do que explicar para aquela pessoa do outro lado do telefone que essa era uma emergência e que em vez de gastar o dinheiro do meu pai com roupas, deveria gastar com estudo e bom senso.

Nem um pouco entusiasmado em assumir a empresa que meu pai e seu sócio mantinham, tive que deixar minhas tarefas de lado e arregaçar as mangas para me inteirar da situação atual dela.

Enquanto meu pai trabalhava de manhã e "curtia a vida adoidado" durante a noite, seu sócio Lauriano era obcecado pelo trabalho e por ganhar dinheiro. Não sei como deram certo, esse era um mistério que eu não tinha interesse em desvendar.

Supermercados Star era uma rede de mercados famosa no estado e nas cidades do interior. Com três estabelecimentos na capital e outros dez, cada um em uma cidade interiorana, a empresa possuía credibilidade pelo tempo de existência, faria vinte anos em poucas semanas. Havia uma sede oficial onde ficava toda a parte administrativa e financeira.

A marca Star sempre me interessou. O potencial dela era magnífico, mas a forma arcaica que meu pai e seu sócio a dirigiam me desanimava a presidi-la. Havia pouco investimento em tecnologia e muito desperdício de recursos financeiros com propaganda impressa.

Depois de muita insistência por parte do meu progenitor, abandonei a minha empresa de investimento em bolsa de valores para dar uma chance aos Supermercados Star. Mal sabia que em menos de dez dias, teria que assumir completamente, já que a saúde do meu pai estava debilitada.

Como se não bastasse a enfermidade do meu pai, os pais de Lauriano estavam a beira da morte, fazendo com que ele abandonasse repentinamente seu posto, sem se importar com as consequências.

Enquanto assumia meu posto de CEO na empresa, me atualizava por telefonemas sobre o estado atual do meu pai no hospital, através da enfermeira contratada para acompanhá-lo enquanto estivesse internado.

Nossa aproximação não iria acontecer de forma tão simples, não seria sua enfermidade que me faria perdoá-lo por suas atitudes com minha mãe e comigo. Seria responsável apenas pelo patrimônio que minha mãe poderia herdar e nada mais. Havia cursado Administração na Itália e Economia no Brasil, então com meus conhecimentos acadêmicos e por experiência própria, fiz o levantamento de relatórios financeiros e qual não foi minha surpresa quando descobri que a empresa estava com muitas dívidas, no negativo entre receitas e despesas.

Depois de reuniões com os responsáveis administrativos e financeiros, descobri que algo muito podre estava acontecendo debaixo dos narizes do meu pai e de seu sócio: alguém estava roubando a empresa.

Tentei realizar uma auditoria própria, para isso chamei Alex, o responsável de TI, para auditar todos os sistemas e operações realizadas na empresa. Sabia que o sistema era desenvolvido internamente, não sabia o quanto era restrito e o nível de segurança com as senhas de acesso. Porém, o homem mais me enrolou do que me forneceu alguma coisa concreta. Não consegui entender como Alex se mantinha efetivo na empresa com tão pouca assistência que prestava para seus superiores.

Tratando-a como se fosse minha empresa, passei quase dia e noite mergulhado em números, relatórios e estatísticas. Para quem tinha uma vida pessoal movimentada com saídas todos os finais de semana, depois de quase um mês eu estava quase surtando, porém focado em meu objetivo. Iria corrigir essa empresa e mostrar para o meu pai o quanto seu filho bastardo era "mimado", como ele costumava dizer nas poucas vezes que nos vimos quando eu ainda morava na Itália.

Em meio a minha determinação e orgulho, uma mulher de cabelos presos, olhos curiosos e sorriso encantador cruzou meu caminho e me ajudou a desvendar esse mistério ao mesmo tempo em que bagunçava o meu coração.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

— TI, boa tarde.

— Ligação do senhor Star para o senhor Alex. — mal abro a boca para dizer que meu chefe Alex saiu de férias hoje, sem mais nem menos e a voz do mais novo presidente da empresa soa ao meu ouvido.

— Alex, recebi novamente aquele e-mail com informações sobre a empresa estar com o nome negativado, mas aperto na palavra e nada acontece. Será que é vírus? Você não tinha arrumado isso? — diz enfurecido o todo poderoso Sesshomaru Leon Switch , CEO da empresa Supermercados Star.

Não queria reparar, mas seu sotaque italiano me fez arrepiar. Não o conheci pessoalmente, já que havia assumido o comando da empresa há pouco tempo, além do mais Alex sempre me deixava de lado quando havia reuniões setoriais. Sempre fui a segunda no comando no setor de TI, mas seu lado arrogante só me permitia executar ordens.

— Bom dia, senhor Sesshomaru Switch. — cumprimento-o animada e solicita, empolgada para realizar minha primeira tarefa sem meu chefe me excluir. — Alex saiu de férias hoje, mas posso ajudar no seu...

(Nota: Estou usando nomes brasileiro mesmo, é origem minha obra original . Perdão é muito personagens eu ficar trocando os nomes)

— Quem autorizou as férias do chefe do Departamento de TI? Até ontem tínhamos ações combinadas a serem feitas. — indigna-se.

Caramba, sou a moça da TI, não uma vidente, meu lado irônico responde na minha mente. Porém, minha boca responde:

— Não tenho essa informação, senhor, mas se estiver precisando...

— Quem está no lugar dele? É aquele rapaz de cabelo comprido e que só veste roupa preta? Chame-o. — corta-me novamente, sem nenhuma paciência ou educação. Entorto minha boca em uma careta, pensando que o CEO poderia ser educado tanto quanto era charmoso com esse sotaque.

Decido por não responder e, assim, não prolongar a conversa infrutífera. Estico meu braço para oferecer o telefone a Caio, o cabeludo que só veste roupas pretas, nosso funcionário multiuso que nem implorando ficaria no lugar de Alex.

Com o pouco de tempo a frente da empresa, senhor Sesshomaru Switch – o filho – era conhecido por ser acelerado, impiedoso e muito sério. Alex parecia ter a confiança dele, uma vez que diariamente ligava para falar sobre nossos sistemas, acesso e infraestrutura.

Para meu desgosto, meu chefe direto se mostrava muito prestativo. No entanto, assim que o telefone era desligado, ele fazia careta, resmungava obscenidades e fazia tudo de malgrado. Tentei oferecer auxílio, mas nunca me

deixou ajudá-lo, dizia que esse atendimento deveria ser feito apenas por pessoas qualificadas como ele.

Idiota.

Estava acostumada com o machismo e preconceito do meu chefe desde quando estagiei. Não lembrava quando foi o início de sua implicância comigo, porque desde sempre me portei profissionalmente e muito fui competente. Recusava-me a acreditar que tudo isso era por causa da minha postura e ele tinha algum tipo de insegurança. Para sobreviver, ignorava-o, já que havia muito a se aprender nessa empresa, que tinha iniciado uma equipe de desenvolvimento interno, algo raro quando se existia tantas empresas de desenvolvimento de software competentes e com produtos excelentes. Além do mais, o salário era razoável e era complementado com muitos outros benefícios.

— Quem é? — meu colega de trabalho e amigo pergunta com um sussurro receoso.

Caio é o típico nerd, antissocial, introvertido e muito inteligente. Não sai dessa sala e não conversa com ninguém a não ser por mensagens de texto. Foi contratado pela velocidade que programa linhas de código e pela habilidade em gerenciar uma rede de computadores de uma grande empresa como a Supermercados Star. A empresa tinha treze estabelecimentos, era próspera e muito rentável, mesmo com toda essa crise financeira.

Até porque, ninguém ficava sem comer, não é mesmo?

— O todo poderoso. Atenda. — sibilo, tentando regular o volume da minha voz para que meu interlocutor não escutasse. Chacoalho minha mão para insistir que atenda, mesmo sabendo que era em vão.

Caio ficou mais de um mês sem falar comigo quando foi contratado. Ele era muito tímido e seu jeito estranho me assustou no início. Depois que comecei a pressioná-lo com mensagens pelo nosso comunicador interno, ele se soltou. Falamos sobre todos os assuntos nerds e no final, quando falou pela primeira vez comigo, disse que eu era digna de ter sua amizade.

Além de tudo, ele se achava o filho de Einstein. No final, o importante era que tinha um bom coração e nunca me diminuiu perante os outros, como nosso chefe gostava de fazer.

— Porra, não vou falar com ele.

— Excêntrico, Caio se levanta e me deixa sozinha com o telefone na mão. Os dois técnicos júniores também observaram seu colega se levantar sem cerimônia. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e o jovem Anderson estava com a boca aberta.

Maldita hora em que meu chefe saiu de férias. Coloco o telefone no meu ouvido e enfrento a fera.

— Senhor, desculpe a demora, mas Caio, o rapaz que solicitou, acabou de sair às pressas para o banheiro. — digo com humor mal contido e sorrio vingada para meus dois acompanhantes.

Vitor, o outro técnico, tosse para esconder o riso enquanto Anderson apenas se volta para os seus afazeres. Os três trabalhavam em uma ilha de mesas, enquanto eu e meu chefe trabalhávamos em mesas individuais. Os servidores ficavam separados por uma divisória metade vidrada.

— E quem é você? — sua entoação de voz muda suavemente. Apesar de manter o tom de ordem, existia certa curiosidade.

Precisaria fazer um curso rápido de italiano, porque esse idioma me fazia arrepiar completamente.

— Sou Rin, estou no lugar de Alex enquanto está ausente. Então, quanto ao seu problema...

— Você não é a estagiária? — pergunta confuso e tento controlar minha mente para não convergir essa pergunta para o lado pessoal.

Muitos achavam que eu era estagiária, pois era baixa, 1,60m de altura e tinha rosto de menina. Além do fato de não ser homem, porque em algum lugar no universo masculino, tecnologia e mulher não combinavam. Ou era só meu chefe não perdendo a oportunidade de me rebaixar para o novo CEO. Não duvidava de nada quando se tratava de Alex.

— Senhor Switch, deixei de ser estagiária há três anos.

— Oh, tudo bem. — escuto seu respirar profundo e fecho meus olhos ao imaginá-lo fazendo isso perto de mim, dizendo essas palavras cheias de sotaque ao pé do meu ouvido. Controle-se, repreendo-me mentalmente. — Preciso que resolva o problema desse e-mail, perco muito tempo analisando algo que não preciso. Se for vírus, não deveria estar recebendo. Alex solicitou fundos há duas semanas para instalar algo que resolvesse qualquer problema de vulnerabilidade na rede. — voltou para seu tom impaciente na última frase.

Olho para o lado, vejo o servidor abandonado em cima da mesa do meu chefe há dias e suspiro frustrada. Desde quando o equipamento chegou estou cobrando sua implantação, o que já deveria ter sido feito, mas Alex nunca levava em consideração nada do que eu falava. O filho da mãe saiu de férias, me deixou com esse pepino na mão e sem antes me instruir. Eu não tinha domínio sobre o assunto, mas junto com Caio, daríamos um jeito.

Sempre dávamos um jeito!

Custava deixar de ser egoísta? Para Alex, era um insulto imperdoável. Por que eu aceitava tudo isso? Tentava lembrar minha motivação de vir trabalhar e aguentar... Ah, certo, os benefícios.

— Sobre o servidor, precisarei verificar a documentação de Alex para verificar como foi implantado ou o que falta ser feito. — Apesar de o meu chefe ser idiota, não iria jogá-lo ao leão italiano.

Tudo isso poderia voltar-se contra mim. — Mas para não receber mais esse tipo de e-mail, posso usar uma solução alternativa.

— Meu computador não pode servir de experiência para essa solução alternativa. Sei o que vocês da informática fazem, a tal da gambiarra. — continua bravo. — Não aceito esse tipo de solução. — Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo para não responder algo de forma ríspida, uma vez que me ofendeu.

Não fazia gambiarra!

Tudo bem, fazia um pouco... Às vezes... Nas emergências...

Não queria fazer feio no meu primeiro dia chefiando meu setor, nunca utilizaria o computador do dono para tais coisas, até porque, a pressa era dele, não minha.

Então, com o coração cheio de boas intenções e postura profissional, continuo falando com o CEO com a intenção de mostrar o quanto era competente para estar naquela função.

— Senhor Switch, posso garantir ao senhor que tenho experiência suficiente para que essa solução alternativa não se enquadre nas gambiarras. Trabalho na Supermercados Star há cinco anos e em nenhum momento a empresa sofreu algum ataque virtual. — Queria ajudar, mas não aceitaria esse desmerecimento gratuito, mesmo com sotaque irresistível.

— Não acredito! Você trabalha conosco há cinco anos? — questionou surpreso e eu esperava do fundo do coração que não fosse pela minha capacidade ou por ser mulher. O CEO da empresa era muito perspicaz e estava fazendo várias reuniões com todos os setores e sobre funcionários, não estava entendo o motivo de ele estar tão desinformado sobre mim.

As últimas três filiais abertas da empresa, praticamente fui sozinha implantar o sistema, instruir os funcionários que iriam usá-lo e cabear toda a estrutura. Não tinha medo de colocar a mão na massa se fosse economizar para a empresa. Com alicate de climpar, passava os cabos de rede pelos conduzistes e ligava-os no patch painel e Indel. Tínhamos uma empresa que fazia esse serviço para nós, por ser algo técnico e não tecnológico, mas irritava-me a falta de cuidado que eles tinham, além da insubordinação comigo, como se não tivesse informação técnica o suficiente para saber qualificar um serviço desses. Amava minha profissão, mas odiava o preconceito com as mulheres. Até parece que na faculdade não ensinava que o primeiro algoritmo a ser processado por uma máquina foi feito por uma mulher, "Ada Lovelace".

— Sim, desde o quinto semestre da minha faculdade de Ciência da Computação. — respondo cansada. O pai desse homem tinha assinado meu relatório de estágio supervisionado, tinha entregue uma cópia para o RH e ele não sabia sobre a quantidade de tempo que eu trabalhava na empresa?

Por um lado, isso realmente me magoou, porque me dedicava para a Supermercados Star como se fosse minha, mesmo que meu colega de trabalho fosse um pouco louco e meu chefe, um idiota.

O dono da empresa, mesmo que há pouco tempo no cargo, não saber sobre mim mostrava que todos os meus esforços estavam sendo gastos à toa.

Enfim, às vezes achava que já tinha superado todos os tipos de idiotice de Alex, mas mesmo não estando presente, ele aprontava.

— Estranho. Por que Alex nunca mencionou você na nossa reunião de avaliação de desempenho? — há um tom perigoso em sua voz que faz meu coração acelerar. Ele estava bravo comigo por causa do meu chefe? Esperava, profundamente, que não.

Talvez seja porque uma mulher conseguiu ser melhor do que o cuzão do meu chefe, meu pensamento cáustico tenta dominar minha boca, mas consigo responder com cautela e ironia.

— Não tenho conhecimento sobre isso. O senhor deveria falar diretamente com meu chefe o motivo dele esquecer uma funcionária — ironizo.

— Está tentando dizer como devo fazer meu trabalho? — exasperado, o sotaque italiano ficou acentuado e me fez fraquejar. Não sabia qual era o problema do meu corpo, já que minha cabeça sabia muito bem que além de velho, ele parecia ser egocêntrico.

Nessas horas agradecia por não participar de reuniões com o CEO da empresa, pois não saberia lidar com toda essa mescla de sentimentos que estava sentindo. Uma hora me irritava, outra me excitava.

Imaginei-o de pé coordenando uma reunião, direcionando ordens e cobrando resultados. Ele era inteligente o suficiente para que ninguém o questionasse, só concordasse. Quão excitante isso não seria?

Assustada com a direção dos meus pensamentos, não controlo meu tom de voz nervoso ao dizer:

— Por favor, senhor, me desculpe! Disse isso apenas como uma observação, não tive a intenção...

A linha fica muda.

Desligou o telefone na minha cara! Merda! Dessa vez eu poderia ter me afundado sem a ajuda de Alex.

Respiro fundo, solto um grito contido na garganta e envio uma mensagem no celular de Caio, informando que não havia mais risco. Se algum dia achei que Alex era idiota, me enganei, porque ele era um grande e enorme verme!

Olho para os dois técnicos e os vejo focados em seus computadores.

Bom, eles sabiam o que era melhor para eles nesse momento de irritação minha.

Com uma caneca de petrolão, vulgo café, na mão, o safado do meu colega nem conteve o sorriso quando me viu bufar.

— Você sabe, se não fosse pelo plano de saúde e vale refeição, eu estaria longe daqui — digo amarga. — Ser masoquista cansa.

— Achei que eu era a única motivação para você ficar aqui — diz magoado ao sentar na sua cadeira muito confortável.

Esquecia o quanto era sensível e não percebia o sarcasmo nas minhas falas. Caio possuía todos os requisitos de nerd preenchido.

— Sim, dinheiro não valeria nada se não fosse sua companhia diária e suas observações espirituosas. — Sorrio na tentativa de conter os danos. Caio enrubesce e volta sua atenção para o computador.

Acreditava que essa vergonha fosse com as mulheres em geral e não apenas comigo. Não havia nada que me atraísse nele, apesar de seus gostos serem muito semelhantes aos meus. Era um bom amigo, aguentava-me reclamar e levantava minha moral sempre que me sentia incapaz. Olho para o relógio e vejo que não passava das quinze horas. A tarde seria longa, já que ficaria de plantão os trinta dias de férias de Alex, um dos ônus da empresa era se recusar a pagar horas extras para funcionários que não possuíam cargo de confiança. Isso queria dizer que até as vinte e duas horas, estaria confinada nesta sala cheia de computadores, bits, bytes e metal, muito metal.

— O pessoal vai jogar um pouco de RPG on-line hoje — Caio convida. — Bora pessoal?

— Estou dentro — Anderson concordou.

— Assim que sair daqui também vou — Vitor também concorda.

— Trinta dias de plantão, meu amigo, sem folga no sábado e domingo, esqueceu? — Sem tirar meus olhos do meu monitor, começo a verificação de um incidente alertado pelo meu sistema gerenciador da rede interna. O computador SZ0005 está em risco.

Quando clico com o botão em cima do ícone para saber de quem é o equipamento, o telefone toca.

— TI, boa tarde. — atendo e apoio o telefone no meu ombro, sem interromper o que estava fazendo na minha área de trabalho.

— Estou tentando trabalhar e alguém está me bloqueando, não consigo fazer mais nada no meu computador, está tudo travado! Ligue para Alex agora, acabe com as férias dele. — esbraveja o CEO. Ele realmente deveria estar furioso e com problemas de continuar o seu serviço, pois fez uma ligação direta e seu tom beirava o antiprofissional.

— Hoje não é meu dia... — reclamo baixo, suspirando profundamente e contando até dez ao mesmo tempo em que identifico que o computador ameaçado é justamente o do senhor Sesshomaru Switch . Que maravilha!

Tudo isso porque o preguiçoso e egoísta do meu chefe não deixou que fizesse o serviço no servidor novo.

— O que você disse?

Suas palavras atingiram diretamente meu baixo ventre, seu tom zangado e impaciente era um afrodisíaco. Poderia um homem tão nervoso e impaciente parecer atraente? Acho que eu estava ficando louca.

— Poderia fazer tudo por acesso remoto, mas como o senhor está com pressa, não acredito ser a melhor opção. Por favor, aguarde que em menos de cinco minutos estarei na sua sala para resolvermos isso da melhor forma possível. — impiedosa e sem pensar nas consequências, desligo o telefone na cara do dono da empresa, bloqueio a minha máquina e levanto da mesa determinada.

— Caralho, mulher, você vai lá? — Caio pergunta nervoso. Senhor Sessehomaru era temido quando estava de bom humor, imagine impaciente e irritado. Mas como cara feita e voz alta nunca me intimidaram, estava confiante.

— Vou. Por quê? Você quer ir no meu lugar? — Nega minha pergunta retórica com a cabeça. — Não se preocupe, mostrarei a ele com quantos peitos se faz uma profissional de TI.

Pego meu crachá em cima da mesa, coloco no pescoço e sigo pelas escadas do edifício. Estávamos no subsolo e senhor Star estava no quarto e último andar. Antigamente, senhor Torres também estava lá, mas, assim como o senhor Switch pai, agora estava ausente.

Quando a empresa foi assombrada pela notícia de que os dois sócios estavam ausentes e que ninguém assumiria as rédeas, muitos comentavam que seríamos demitidos em massa, não pagariam nossos direitos trabalhistas e todo esse terrorismo. Um dia depois, senhor Switch – o filho – apareceu e colocou um fim nessa rádio pião com muitas reuniões e exigências.

Enquanto subia as escadas, arrumava meu cabelo levemente preto preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ajeitei minha blusa na cintura, para cobrir um pouco da minha calça jeans escura e o decote, que era levemente solto. De cara limpa e o coração cheio de boas intenções, subi com passos firmes e determinados até o homem que precisava da ajuda da TI.

Só esperava que meus sentimentos indevidos pelo meu CEO não aflorassem no momento errado


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notas do Autor**

Boa leitura Mina!

Amanhã postarei novo capitulo, infelizmente tenho sair para trabalhar :( ..  
Beijos até amanhã.

**Capítulo 2**

— Espere, senhorita. Você precisa ser anunciada antes. — Toda engomada e impecável, a secretária do senhor Switch , senhorita Mirela, barra minha entrada com um aperto forte da sua mão em meu braço.

Loira, linda e escultural, todos falavam dela, de sua beleza e capacidade, inclusive que fazia trabalhos extras e nada profissionais com o dono da Supermercados Star. Bem, não me importava com nada disso, quem era eu para julga-la? O andar possuía uma grande recepção com sofás e mesas de centro. Na frente de um grande corredor, havia uma mesa que tampava quase toda a passagem. Isso queria dizer que, para seguir até a sala do todo poderoso e o sócio, era necessário passar pela sua secretária, mais conhecida como 'leão de chácara'. Olho para a porta, depois para sua mão e franzo a testa. Merda, essa mulher fazia musculação? Estou identificada com o crachá, nunca precisei de tanta cerimônia para entrar em uma sala. Lembro que todos os atendimentos para a diretoria, quem fazia era meu chefe Alex. Como essa foi sua primeira vez a ficar trinta dias ausente e, pelo jeito, não avisou a ninguém, eu estava assumindo suas tarefas diárias. Pelo visto, por aqui era tudo muito burocratizado.

Sem cerimônia, empurrou-me até a frente de sua mesa, sentou-me na cadeira e me olhou com ar de desafio.

— Nome e setor. — ordenou.

— Rin, setor de TI. — controlei a rispidez na minha voz.

Pegou o telefone e sem desviar sua atenção de mim, falou com nosso patrão.

— Senhor Sesshomaru, a senhorita Rin do setor de TI está aqui e gostaria de entrar. Devo autorizar sua passagem? — completamente profissional, o leão de chácara apenas disfarçou sua insatisfação, presente em sua voz, em me ver.

Não autorize minha entrada e deixe seu chefe enlouquecido por causa de um e-mail, penso irritada, apenas porque na minha cabeça poderia responder do jeito que quisesse.

Cerrando meus olhos e fazendo minha cara mais ameaçadora, cruzo meus braços e imagino o que faria com ela se eu fosse uma mestra gedi. Ela poderia ser forte, mas eu teria o poder da mente a meu favor.

— Por favor, me acompanhe. — Desliga o telefone, se levanta e me guia até a sala do homem com o sotaque mais irresistível.

Dois toques suaves na porta, senhorita Mirela abre e levemente me empurra. Estava confiante até que o ver me deixou completamente... atraída. Não bastava seu sotaque italiano mexer com minhas entranhas, agora sua aparência também.

Já o havia visto antes, de longe, em fotos, estagnado, mas agora, em seu local de trabalho, completamente absorto nos papéis em suas mãos e na ligação em seu telefone celular, tornei-me inexplicavelmente fascinada por sua postura rígida e presença dominante.

Assumia, nesse momento, que tinha uma fraqueza e essa era: homens influentes, dominantes e competentes em suas áreas de trabalho, assim como ele, senhor Switch.

Ninguém precisava apresentá-lo como chefe, porque tudo nele demonstrava poder. Seu relógio grande, sofisticado e prateado mostrava claramente que tinha muito dinheiro. Seu corte de cabelo volumoso prateados compridos , penteado para trás e sem nenhum fio de cabelo solto, sua barba rala e devidamente aparada indicavam que cuidava da sua aparência tanto quanto da empresa.

Senhor Sesshomaru ainda não notou a minha presença, estava escutando alguma coisa que não o agradava pelo telefone, pois seu semblante denota irritação. Será que tinha a mesma reação ao falar comigo?

Dou um passo a frente e nossos olhares se encontram, fazendo-me parar meu progresso em sua direção. Ele me observa de uma maneira diferente, avaliando, esperando meu próximo movimento. Não sei explicar, mas algo nesse homem me faz querer desafiá-lo. Não faço nenhum movimento, coloco meus braços para trás, levanto uma sobrancelha e o aguardo finalizar sua ligação. Estou intimidada e também atraída para trabalhar com uma pessoa assim.

Não demora muito para sua voz rouca e irritada soar:

— Quero todas essas informações no meu e-mail agora. — Ordena e desliga o telefone, sem desviar seus olhos dos meus. Sua impaciência não sumiu de suas feições e parecia direcionada a mim.

Um momento de um constrangedor silêncio aconteceu antes dele levantar uma sobrancelha com uma pergunta soturna, o que eu queria parada daquele jeito.

Recobro meus sentidos, respiro fundo e desvio meu olhar para seu equipamento computacional, que era um notebook grande, porém muito fino, um dos mais modernos da empresa. Meus olhos brilharam e meu lado nerd vibrou ao constar que estarei manuseando tal máquina.

— Sou Rin do setor de TI, estou no lugar de Alex. Falamos a pouco sobre seu e-mail e um possível risco de vírus. Vim resolver o problema. — Ignoro seu escrutínio e sigo em direção ao lado da sua mesa, onde estava o notebook aberto.

Sem cerimônia, inclino meu corpo, coloco minha mão no seu mouse sem fio e o olho de lado.

— Posso? — Peguei-o olhando para o meu modesto decote, mas que nesta posição estava destacado. Abaixei meu olhar para minha blusa, constei que não revelava nada demais e voltei a fitá-lo, dessa vez, seus olhos estavam nos meus com um brilho diferente, intenso.

Meu estômago encheu-se de fadas arruaceiras, causando um leve rubor na minha face. Sempre mantive minha postura indiferente a determinados olhares, já que muitos acreditavam que na informática só havia mulheres feias e eu não era de se jogar fora, com seios fartos, quadris padrão e coxas levemente grossas. Minhas curvas eram acentuadas e meu rosto era delicado, de menina, um dos meus maiores problemas quanto a acreditarem que tinha vinte e quatro anos e não dezoito.

— Sente-se numa das cadeiras. — Sesshomaru ordenou com traços de rouquidão.

Não conseguia mais vê-lo como senhor, sem intimidade, pelo menos não na minha mente poluída de luxúria.

Seria desejo? Não sabia, mas meu corpo interpretou assim, porque meu ventre se contraiu. Para disfarçar meu leve desconforto, resolvi obedecê-lo. Antes que me sentasse, falou novamente:

— Traga a cadeira aqui, quero acompanhar o que você fará no meu notebook. — Sentado de forma relaxada e empurrando a cadeira suavemente para o lado, o olhar que me deu não ajudou em nada a recuperar minha postura profissional.

Se a fofoca era verdade, sobre o relacionamento não oficial do CEO em exercício com a secretária, entendia completamente o que a senhorita Mirela sentia e não a julgava. Se não fosse pelo meu orgulho e convicções pessoais, até eu faria trabalho extra.

Controle-se, repreendo-me. Já

não bastava me julgarem por ser uma mulher na TI, agora seria julgada por dormir com o dono da empresa. Onde estaria minha dignidade? E minha competência?

Com um suspiro baixo, trago a cadeira para o outro lado da mesa, ao lado dele e me sento preparada para resolver a ocorrência do computador e sem nenhum preparo para a ameaça que estava ao meu lado, quase que fungando no meu pescoço.

Sesshomaru havia se inclinado para frente, perto de mim, observando como um falcão minhas ações no seu equipamento.

Faço um barulho na minha garganta, ajeito-me na cadeira e começo a narrar minhas ações. Já que queria acompanhar, não faria nada sem que ele soubesse antes.

— Esse é o e-mail que você... — corrijo-me rapidamente — que o senhor abriu. Quando coloca o mouse em cima da palavra que está sublinhada e em azul, aqui embaixo — aponto para o local com minha outra mão — aparecerá o endereço que ele te encaminhará. Percebe que é um endereço suspeito, sem ". " e sem nenhuma referência a empresa que te enviou o e-mail? — Viro meu rosto para ele e percebo seu olhar em mim.

Engulo a saliva e parece que desce rasgando minha garganta. Sesshomaru está completamente me secando, não chegando a me deixar desconfortável, apenas envergonhada. Era um olhar avaliativo e arrisco a dizer que era até admirado.

Céus, isso era real? Estava despertando o interesse do dono da empresa? O desejo desse homem lindo e imponente?

Com uma respiração profunda e disfarçada, decido voltar minha atenção para a tela à minha frente, ignoro as reações do meu corpo e continuo:

— Não sei qual foi o outro e-mail que recebeu, mas quando algo assim surgir, faça essa análise antes de clicar no link. Se for suspeito, apenas exclua desta forma. — Faço a exclusão e vou até o canto inferior direito da tela com o mouse. — Vou criar uma regra na ferramenta de e-mail para enviar para lixeira este tipo de correspondência. E... Apenas por desencargo de consciência, vou abrir o programa de antivírus e coloca-lo para avaliar e analisar seu disco rígido.

— Hum... — murmura de forma insinuante, fecho meus olhos para não pensar nas coisas que "rígido" poderia me lembrar e que provavelmente o lembraram.

Merda! Não adiantou nada, pensei em tudo e sendo dele! Seus braços me envolvendo, suas mãos me segurando pelo quadril, seu corpo empurrando-me contra a parede, seu membro provocando meu sexo...

Senti meu rosto esquentar e novamente mexo-me na cadeira para encontrar o meu juízo que parecia ter me abandonado. Custava dizer apenas HD?

— Essa parte demora um pouco. Precisará utilizar sua máquina enquanto isso ou poderá esperar concluir? — pergunto sem olhá-lo e fico clicando com o mouse, abrindo e fechando programas, apenas para não cometer uma loucura.

Tinha certeza que babaria se o olhasse novamente. Por que esse homem intimidava, provocava e comandava, com agilidade? Tudo isso eram atributos que eu valorizava em uma pessoa, principalmente em um homem.

— Quanto tempo?

Não tive a oportunidade para responder, pois o seu celular tocou. Ele se levanta rapidamente da cadeira e seguiu para o canto mais afastado da sala, onde uma grande janela com as persianas levantadas estava. Acredito que seja para eu não escutar a conversa.

Solto a respiração que não sabia que estava presa e me acomodo mais tranquilamente na cadeira, quase que esparramada. Olho para o lado e o vejo de costas, uma mão no bolso do seu impecável terno e a outra segurando o aparelho com tensão. Eram sussurros alterados, quase ríspidos.

Com minha imaginação fértil e nem um pouco preguiçosa, vi-me levantando, envolvendo meus braços por trás e apoiando minha cabeça em suas costas, numa tentativa de acalmá-lo. Parecia sempre tenso, em alerta, acreditava que precisava de um momento de descanso.

Relaxe, homem!

Abruptamente ele vira a cabeça para trás e eu me endireito rapidamente na cadeira, voltando a minha posição anterior. Pega no flagra, finjo estar completamente compenetrada na minha tarefa de esperar o antivírus fazer sua magia. Ainda bem que seu notebook era muito moderno e contava com um HD SSD, que queria dizer que gravar e recuperar informações era muito mais rápido que no HD convencional, inclusive uma varredura de antivírus.

Pela minha visão periférica vi Sesshomaru sentar e trazer sua cadeira novamente quase colada a minha. Seu corpo estava bem próximo ao meu e sua respiração atingia meu pescoço, que estava exposto por causa do cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

Sua face não expressava nenhuma emoção diferente de seriedade e frustração. Era completamente profissional e minha mente pecaminosa queria saber se essa postura era em todas as áreas da sua vida.

— Por que você acha que devo relaxar? — com um sussurro e muita tranquilidade, Sesshomaru me questiona sem mudar sua expressão facial e me faz fechar os olhos por vergonha.

Caramba, havia pensado alto!

Tentando não demonstrar o quanto me afetava, dei de ombros e o olhei de lado. Estava nervosa e com o coração acelerado.

— Foi apenas um pensamento alto. Já que falei com você por telefone duas vezes e nas duas e em todos esses telefonemas você pareceu soltar fogo pelas ventas. — comecei a divagar e não parei. Tinha um problema e era de falar pelos cotovelos quando estava desconfortável com a situação.

— Por mais que os assuntos sejam aborrecidos, é importante tratar com tranquilidade para não ser influenciado pelos seus sentimentos à flor da pele. Minha mãe sempre diz que não podemos fazer nada de cabeça quente e muito menos demonstrar nossas emoções, que isso pode... — sou interrompida com um dedo nos meus lábios e um olhar divertido.

Sesshomaru tinha esses olhos castanhos que me lembravam a areia da praia, chocolate quente e...

— Acho que já acabou. — como uma carícia na minha pele, sua voz me faz arrepiar. Indica a tela do notebook com o olhar, afasta sua cadeira e levanta, sem nenhum propósito. Volta para o mesmo canto que ficou ao telefone anteriormente, de costas para mim e desta vez, com as duas mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça e seu olhar perdido no horizonte.

O que acabou de acontecer entre nós? Só poderia ser coisa da minha cabeça, deveria parar de alimentar minha imaginação.

Com a intenção de fugir dessa situação nem um pouco típica, confiro por linhas de código se o vírus ainda existe e assim que constatei que não, fechei todos os programas, reiniciei o notebook e me levantei rapidamente.

— Concluí tudo o que precisava fazer no seu equipamento. Nada foi danificado ou violado. Qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar. Até mais! — anunciei minha saída e a conclusão do serviço.

Sesshomaru não fez nenhum movimento ou se despediu de mim, completamente absorto no que quer que passava em sua mente. Porém, diferente do início de nossa interação, sua expressão facial era pensativa. Todo o nervosismo e tensão havia sumido, sendo substituídos por um leve relaxamento.

Será que ele está pensando nas minhas palavras?

Eu o afetava tanto quanto ele me afetava?

Iludida, saio de sua sala e passo pela senhorita Mirela sem me despedir. Ela também não pareceu reconhecer minha saída e não desviou a atenção de sua tarefa no computador.

Descendo as escadas, refaço meu rabo de cavalo e penso em tudo o que acabou de acontecer. O novo CEO da empresa parecia muito sério, mas com sutileza deu indícios que queria se aproximar de mim. Ou será que tudo foi uma ilusão da minha cabeça?

As pessoas querem acompanhar o que fazemos em seu computador, ficar do lado, quase colado no meu pescoço era nada mais que uma posição coincidente de sedução.

Precisava de férias ou de um pouco de consolo, estava sendo controlada e dominada pelos meus hormônios e instintos primitivos. Um homem bonito nunca tinha me afetado tanto. Era algo diferente, uma atração que ia muito mais da aparência, muito além do seu olhar. Meu último namoro durou apenas três meses, o suficiente para que meu companheiro conseguisse que eu abrisse as pernas durante uma semana e depois me dispensou. Camilo não era

nada parecido com Sesshomaru, era divertido, descontraído e tinha cara de menino tanto quanto eu tinha de menina.

Lembro que resolvi dar uma chance para nós dois, uma vez que nunca havia namorado e meus irmãos tinham mania de espantar todo e qualquer pretendente. Então, quando eles começaram a trabalhar e não tiveram mais tempo de infernizar a irmãzinha aqui, consegui um pouco de liberdade.

Bem, com Camilo eu preferia que eles continuassem a assediar, porque evitaria todo o drama que sofri com nossa separação. Não era apaixonada, mas me sentia uma fracassada no quesito mulher. Ele foi meu primeiro homem, tínhamos vinte e um anos e muita energia.

Céus, faria três anos que estava solteira? Fazia tanto tempo assim sem ter contato íntimo?

Não, houve outros homens que beijei, mas nenhum valeu a pena investir para ter relações sexuais. Pelo menos até conhecer Sesshomaru.

Ele estava fora do meu alcance, apesar da minha mulher interna dizer que eu podia tudo e qualquer coisa. Era isso, minha interminável seca de homens estava me deixando interessada pelo homem que menos deveria me atrair, o todo poderoso CEO da Supermercados Star.

Nesse dia, fui para casa cheia de pensamentos impróprios e sonhei com todo o poder de fogo que Sesshomaru poderia me oferecer dentro de quatro paredes.

— TI, bom dia. — Era o primeiro telefonema do dia. Nem havia passado cinco minutos que sentei minha bunda na cadeira, o aparelho de tortura auricular soou. Como sempre, Caio estava atrasado. Pontualidade não fazia parte das suas múltiplas habilidades tecnológicas e as broncas sobre isso nunca o incomodaram, já que nunca foram descontados de seu salário. Já os outros dois programadores estavam pontualmente acomodados em suas estações de trabalho, focados em suas atividades.

Éramos cinco no setor de TI, Alex era o chefe, Caio era o arquiteto, analista e responsável pela infraestrutura; Anderson e Vitor eram focados unicamente na programação e atendimento não urgentes.

Minha parte cabia de tudo um pouco, porque desde que entrei para empresa, me disponibilizei a aprender e fazer tudo. Também estava focada no atendimento in loco e nas filiais.

Diferente dos outros, precisava sempre ser pontual, pois Alex fazia questão de descontar meus atrasos e me recriminar. Porém, horas-extras eram apenas investimentos de minha parte para crescer profissionalmente, ou seja, não me pagava.

Sim, meu chefe era um grande idiota.

— Ligação do senhor Sesshomaru para a senhorita Rin. — reconhecendo a voz do leão de chácara, respiro profundamente e aguardo o italiano que abalou meu dia anterior e, pelo jeito, iria abalar hoje novamente.

Fui para casa de ônibus, como sempre e minha mente estava nesse homem. Quando cheguei à minha casa, não consegui jantar, meu estômago estava alterado e meu corpo incomodado. Revoltada comigo mesma, peguei o pior livro da minha biblioteca de e-books do meu e-reader para tentar dormir na marra.

Não sei se foi uma boa opção, porque os sonhos que tive só aumentaram minha ânsia por esse italiano.

— Senhorita Rin — cumprimenta-me cordialmente, preciso e sem nenhum resquício de impaciência.

Porém, seu sotaque era inconfundível e me deixava suspirando. — Preciso que veja o motivo da internet estar tão lenta.

Apesar da minha atração, era impossível não revirar meus olhos, porque para os usuários, tudo era motivo da internet estar lenta. Abro o programa que gerencia o tráfego na rede, apenas para atestar que tudo estava normal enquanto falo:

— Bom dia, Senhor Switch. A princípio não há nenhum problema de tráfego na internet ou na nossa rede interna. Qual operação o senhor está realizando que constatou a lentidão?

— Estou tentando anexar um arquivo no meu e-mail, mas está demorando muito. Não deveria ser automático? — Engraçado como sua paciência vai diminuindo conforme vai dizendo seu problema. Porém, o desejo que sua voz desperta em mim é completamente irracional. Como conseguirei trabalhar vinte e nove dias com esse homem alimentando meu monstrinho da luxúria?

Olho para minha tela, foco nos ícones e números para responder com profissionalismo.

— Para os e-mails públicos, todos estão sujeitos às regras e banda do operador. Para nosso e-mail corporativo, tudo deveria ser muito rápido, já que nossa rede é Gigabit. Qual e-mail o senhor está utilizando?

— Não é tudo a mesma coisa? — sua voz continua com tom de irritação. Dez a zero para a paciência de Sesshomaru.

Sorrio e explico como as coisas funcionam com o mínimo de termos técnicos.

— A rede é uma via de mão dupla. A velocidade da ida nem sempre é a mesma da volta. O e-mail corporativo há uma grande vantagem sobre os e-mails públicos, uma vez que eles possuem restrição de banda. Então...

— Rin, preciso anexar um arquivo no e-mail e não estou conseguindo. — corta-me sem nenhuma piedade e fecho os olhos para controlar o meu temperamento. Mesmo que meu baixo ventre estivesse vibrando com sua voz, minha cabeça estava clamando por uma discussão.

Sabia que Sesshomaru não tolerava falhas e procrastinação do serviço sem comentários críticos. Estava sendo educada, paciente, mas ele queria curto e grosso, que assim fosse.

— Cancele a operação e faça novamente — resumi.

— Vou ter que esperar todo o tempo novamente? Preciso que você resolva o problema da internet para que o anexo vá ao e-mail!

Olho fixo para a porta da sala, descobrindo o que responderia quando ela é aberta.

"Somos todos usuários" era a frase que estava estampada na camiseta preta de Caio. Fico momentaneamente calada, uma vez que não fazia sentido nenhum um nerd egocêntrico, que se achava o Einstein da informática, com uma camiseta dessas, rebaixando-o para um mero usuário.

Escuto as risadas baixas de Anderson e Vitor e não consigo não revirar meus olhos.

— Rin? — chama-me impaciente o todo poderoso da voz rude e sotaque libidinoso. Não poderia ter nada com ele, pois faria muitas coisas travessas apenas para escutá-lo me chamar assim.

Será que eu tinha algum problema? Enquanto algumas mulheres gostavam de flores, vozes sussurradas e conversa melosa, eu curtia inteligência, determinação e ordem. Gostava de ser mandada, apenas para poder desobedecer e desafiar.

Ele poderia ser muita areia para meu caminhão, mas nada me impedia de sonhar, mesmo que acordada.

— Senhor, estarei na sua sala em poucos minutos para ajudá-lo com isso. — disse o que mais temia quando cheguei à empresa, depois de quase quarenta minutos no ônibus.

— Tenho urgência. — despede-se com uma ordem.

Também tinha pressa para vê-lo, senti-lo e aquecê-lo. Se fosse íntima dele, atrasaria o tanto quanto fosse possível apenas para fazê-lo descer as escadas e vir me ver.

Mas nenhum chefe sairia de sua sala em busca de um funcionário, ele sempre tinha tudo em suas mãos, na hora que quisesse, quando quisesse. Solto o ar dos meus pulmões de forma audível, para ver se, assim como o ar, esses pensamentos também se afastassem de mim. Sabia que pensar não faria nenhum mal, mas poderia me iludir de algo que não existia. Afasto-me da minha mesa com um empurrão e me levanto.

— Não vai parar na sua mesa hoje? — pergunta Caio, se acomodando em sua estação de trabalho.

— Talvez sim, talvez não, quem sabe? Trabalhar na TI é uma caixinha de Caios, surpresa. — rio da minha troca de palavras na frase.

Anderson cospe seu café por causa do riso e Vitor apenas balança a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto.

— Nunca é monótono trabalhar nessa empresa. — Anderson diz olhando para mim.

— Não mesmo. — concordo, porém com mais sentidos implícitos que apenas o que acabou de ocorrer.

Sigo para o andar do meu CEO, com vontade de contar degraus, meu lado desafiador querendo retardar ao máximo minha chegada a sua sala, mas não queria testar a fera logo no meu segundo dia de suporte.

"Meu CEO", rio dessas palavras. A posse era apenas nos meus sonhos mais intensos e cheios de desejos. Ajeito minha roupa, refaço meu rabo de cavalo e penso que deveria começar a usar um pouco de maquiagem. Ou pelo menos um batom, já que estava como chefe e minhas roupas simples de escritório poderiam não me trazer tanto crédito.

Antes de pisar no último degrau da escada, para alcançar a porta que daria acesso ao hall de entrada do andar, olho para baixo, para minhas vestes e faço uma anotação mental para melhorar minhas opções de roupa de trabalho, mesmo que não tivesse tantas condições

financeiras para tanto. Precisava me portar como chefe, não tinha nada a ver com querer parecer mais atraente para um certo CEO.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Como da outra vez, subo os degraus ao mesmo tempo que arrumo meu visual, meu rabo de cavalo e minha blusa, que era do mesmo modelo da que usei ontem. Paro na frente da impecável Mirela e observo sua classe ao trabalhar.

Poderia ser confundida com uma CEO, mas era apenas a secretária de um. Ela era uma bruta, mas poderia me espelhar um pouco em sua forma de vestir.

— Pois não? — despeja desdém em seu cumprimento.

Minha vontade era responder, há algo para se fazer nesse andar além de falar com Sesshomaru? O sócio dele não estava na empresa, então, só restava um CEO.

Porém, como sou muito educada e profissional, respondo sem demostrar emoção:

— Estou aqui para auxiliar o Senhor Sesshomaru leon Switch em um problema de tecnologia.

— Seu nome e setor?

Sorrio com desprezo, sabendo que ela não se esqueceu de mim, vim aqui ontem. Ou ela poderia muito bem olhar para o meu crachá e ler.

— Rin da TI.

Liga para Sesshomaru, que autoriza minha entrada. Como da outra vez, me acompanha, abre a porta e me empurra levemente para entrar.

Viro meu rosto para uma porta se fechando e prometo a mim mesma vingar-me desta mulher. Nunca fiz nada para ela, não havia motivo para me tratar assim. A não ser que fosse com todo mundo.

— Algo errado? — Sesshomaru pergunta sentado em sua mesa com um misto de preocupação e curiosidade.

Voltando minha atenção e foco para o problema atual, sigo até sua mesa e paro ao seu lado. Estava impecável como ontem, seu terno azul marinho, sua camisa branca e sua gravata azul escuro, com riscos vermelho-escuro, deixavam-no completamente elegante e irresistível.

Tento desviar meus olhos dos seus e vejo o seu cabelo bem penteado e rosto com uma barba levemente por fazer. Tudo isso completavam o figurino do homem poderoso e maravilhoso que era.

Ninguém poderia negar nada a ele em uma reunião, porque o homem sabia se vestir tanto quanto sabia argumentar. Ou apenas mandar, Sesshomaru tinha pulso firme.

Se fosse meu homem, com toda essa preocupação na voz, sentaria no seu colo e puxaria seus cabelos para um beijo acalorado e sensual. Iria mostrar nesse ato o quanto me agradava sua preocupação e entre nossos beijos, informaria que sua secretária era uma esnobe.

Como é meu chefe, apenas sigo como a menina da TI que sou.

— Posso utilizar seu notebook? — peço autorização para manusear seu equipamento com meu corpo levemente inclinado para ele. Penso na palavra "equipamento" e logo meus olhos seguem para seu colo.

Nem um pouco recatada, minha mente imagina minha mão apertando levemente sua virilha, sentindo seu membro enrijecer e me desejar. Abriria o zíper da sua calça e encontraria meu objetivo pronto para ser devorado, seu equipamento.

Caramba, precisava parar de pensar nesse tipo de coisas perto dele. Desviei rapidamente meu olhar sentindo meu rosto um pouco enrubescido.

— Sente-se em uma cadeira, por favor. — com voz rouca, percebo que olha discretamente para meu decote e lembro que essa posição me favoreceu apenas para causar-nos pensamentos pervertidos.

Sem conseguir esconder meu rosto vermelho, posiciono a cadeira ao seu lado e novamente sou atingida pela respiração de Sesshomaru no meu pescoço. Costumava usar o cabelo preso sempre, apenas por ser uma questão de praticidade, mas o tanto de calor que estava me causando, fez-me querer soltá-lo.

Não poderia ter esse tipo de intensão, não com o meu chefe, muito menos ele sendo o dono de uma grande rede de supermercados.

Quantos anos deveria ter? Quantas mulheres poderia ter? Quem era a menina da TI do meio de tudo isso?

— Vamos lá, esse é o arquivo que o senhor quer anexar? — Dou dois cliques no mouse para que o e-mail abrisse em uma janela única. Ajudá-lo com seu problema desviaria minha mente de desejá-lo.

Inevitavelmente, leio o assunto do e-mail e todo o seu conteúdo. Era um pedido de consultoria e auditoria de contrato social, para alguém de fora da empresa. No corpo do e-mail constava que deveria ser avaliado a veracidade e a confiabilidade das informações contidas de Sesshomaru Leon Switch.

Que estranho, por que analisar algo já está pronto e vigente? Por que isso acionou meus alertas de problemas?

— Vou fazer um teste, saindo e entrando novamente no site, tudo bem?

Pela minha visão periférica, vejo-o fazer um aceno positivo de cabeça. Com destreza, abro o bloco de notas, copio o assunto e o corpo do e-mail. Fecho o browser da internet, verifico no gerenciador de tarefas se tudo foi devidamente encerrado e o abro novamente.

— Por favor, seu e-mail e senha. — solicito que digite.

Sem esperar, Sesshomaru inclina todo o seu corpo em minha direção para poder digitar as informações que o site solicitava. O contato foi pouco, apenas seu braço coberto pelo terno no meu braço nu, mas foi o suficiente para desequilibrar-me completamente.

Queria esse terno roçando meu corpo. Imaginei-me nua, enquanto ele completamente vestido, nos movimentava em cima dessa mesa como dois devassos enquanto a leão de chácara ficava em sua mesa morrendo de ciúme.

Ofegante e com os olhos arregalados, percebo que fiquei momentaneamente muda e o encarando depois que voltou a sua posição inicial.

Merda, droga, porra...

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está muito vermelha. — comenta preocupado e novamente toca-me, mas desta vez foi sua mão na minha testa.

Tossindo e ajeitando-me na cadeira, viro meu rosto para fugir do seu contato e para controlar meus hormônios furiosos. Pego o mouse com a mão suando, o coração batendo acelerado e sigo dizendo:

— Tudo bem, vamos criar novamente um e-mail e anexar o arquivo que você excita-PRECISA, o arquivo que você precisa. — Se estava vermelha, agora estava roxa de vergonha.

Céus, estava falando esse tipo de palavra na frente do dono da empresa? Queria uma dispensa com justa causa por assédio sexual invertido?

Olho rapidamente para ele, que não demonstra nenhuma reação ao que disse. Respiro aliviada, porque precisava muito desse emprego, apesar dos pesares.

Crio um novo e-mail, colo o assunto e corpo copiados no bloco de notas e peço para que coloque o e-mail do destinatário.

Novamente se inclina em mim e numa tentativa de me controlar, inspiro profundamente. Não deveria ter feito, pois o cheiro do seu perfume Malbec, misturado com o seu shampoo de cabelo me fizeram fechar os olhos e gemer internamente. Era maravilhoso!

Esse homem poderia ser menos excitante? Precisava, porque estava pensando seriamente em não aparecer mais aqui.

— Rin, você realmente está com algum problema. Precisa que chame a senhora Ana? — preocupado e com seu olhar intenso, limpo minhas mãos na minha calça jeans, esfrego elas no meu rosto e suspiro. Entraria em combustão espontânea se continuássemos assim. Será que olhava para suas amantes assim, no ápice do prazer?

Ana era a enfermeira da empresa e seu diagnóstico, excitação, falta de sexo e de profissionalismo iriam acabar com minha carreira.

— Minha glicemia deve estar baixa por não ter tomado café da manhã. — Não era mentira, mas não era a explicação para minha vermelhidão. — Vamos lá, o anexo está carregando, a barra de progresso já está na metade. Em mais alguns segundos concluirá e então o e-mail poderá ser enviado.

— Por que não tomou café da manhã?

Sem desviar minha atenção da minha tarefa, com uma vontade imensa de fugir dali, respondo com meu nervoso dominando minhas ações:

— Saio de casa as seis e meia para poder chegar aqui às sete e meia. Qualquer outro horário me fará chegar depois das oito e isso quer dizer atraso, ou seja, desconto no meu salário. Volto para casa às dez horas da noite, por causa do meu plantão enquanto Alex estiver de férias. Acordar as cinco e meia da manhã está fora de questão para poder fazer tudo o que preciso. — Droga, divaguei novamente, não precisava contar tudo isso para meu chefe, parecia que estava reclamando.

Aliviada, a imagem indica que o anexo foi completamente incluso, clico no botão enviar e-mail e com um pulo, levanto da cadeira.

— Pronto, senhor Switch. Desculpe a demora e qualquer transtorno. — Não olho nos seus olhos, porque sei que a intensidade continua lá para me atormentar.

Saio de sua sala ao som de sua voz rouca e imponente dizendo: — Obrigado, Rin.

Depois de passar no banheiro e beber mais de um litro de água para me controlar, volto para a sala de TI, onde Caio e os outros funcionários estavam escutando rock instrumental nas caixas de som do seu computador e bebendo sua caneca diária de petrolão.

— Algum recado? — pergunto com voz trêmula, chamando sua atenção para me ver sentar descompassada na cadeira. Ele havia abaixado o som para me escutar melhor. Os outros dois fingiam não prestar atenção, mas sabia que ambos estavam antenados em nossa interação.

— Tive dois chamados, mas todos resolvidos. Você sabe, bloquearam minha senha, esqueci minha senha... —Toma um gole do líquido preto horroroso e ergue as sobrancelhas. — Qual foi o problema da vez? Levou bronca? Você está um pouco rubra.

— Anexo de e-mail e minha mente fértil. — solto subjetiva e suspiro. Ajeito-me na cadeira e desbloqueio meu computador para voltar a trabalhar nas tarefas diárias. — Você sabe se Sessohmaru está fazendo alguma auditoria aqui na empresa?

— Sesshomaru? — Caio está complemente confuso e rapidamente me corrijo.

— O dono da empresa, senhor Switch. — Faço um movimento com a mão impaciente, como se esse homem e a forma de tratá-lo não quisesse dizer nada para mim.

— Por que está chamando o dono da empresa pelo primeiro nome? — desconfia e faço uma careta, observando os dois antenados perto dele. Preciso controlar os danos antes que vire fofoca.

— Foi sem querer, estamos só entre nós, pare de frescura. — respondo impaciente. — Vamos, me diga o que sabe!

Caio era tão antissocial, quanto bem informado. Na empresa, ele sabia de tudo sobre todos, uma vez que monitorava o tráfego pelas redes internas e externas. Não era seu trabalho e achava que ninguém sabia, mas minhas olhadas disfarçadas para seu monitor, enquanto estava matando o tempo, fizeram-me ter conhecimento.

— Não há nada oficial, mas parece que em algumas reuniões, ele deixou a entender que queria auditar a empresa. — Aproxima sua cadeira da minha e fala em tom de conspiração. — Há várias conversas sobre um desfalque na empresa que o "CEO pai" fez, mas é um boato improcedente, já que não tem cabimento o dono da empresa roubar a si próprio.

Faço um bico, empurro para o lado e uso meu computador para fazer uma pesquisa, desviando minha atenção de Caio. Apesar de todo fogo que sentia dentro de mim, minha intuição estava gritando mais alto, precisava saber o que realmente estava acontecendo na Supermercados Star.

Com isso, meu colega voltou para sua mesa e seu trabalho. Os outros dois antenados haviam colocado fones de ouvido, mostrando assim que não estavam ligados na nossa interação.

Menos mal.

Em minhas pesquisas encontrei notícias sobre CEO tanto o pai, quanto o filho. Fotos, matérias sobre eventos sociais, inauguração de filiais, o problema de saúde de Enrico pai e dos pais de Lauriano.

Porém, de tudo isso o que li, o que mais me chamou atenção foi as fotos desse homem jovem, elegante e dominante. Descobri que tinha trinta anos, trabalhava com bolsa de valores, era muito rico, inteligente e precisou assumir a empresa de um dia para outro, depois do infarto de seu progenitor.

Nunca havia gasto dois minutos do meu tempo pensando em alguém e agora, depois de nossa interação, não conseguia focar em meu serviço. Havia implementações novas a serem desenvolvidas no sistema gerenciador de documentos da empresa e eu estava protelando, enquanto admirava meu chefe.

Abro meu gerenciador de atividades, um programa que controla todas as tarefas agendadas e faço uma careta. Tudo estava vermelho, indicando que venceria hoje o prazo de conclusão. Poderia repassar um pouco dessa carta para Vitor, ele daria conta das atividades, mas certas alterações de sistema, as mais críticas, eu preferia fazer para não correr nenhum risco de falha.

Volto a adorar as imagens do meu CEO Sesshomaru, já que meu monitor não ficava à vista de ninguém, apenas da parede. Antes que pudesse salvar alguma foto desse homem influente e imponente, completamente trajado de terno, gravata e poder, meu telefone toca no mesmo ritmo acelerado do meu coração.

Seria ele novamente?

Ao atender, descubro que é Carina do setor de recursos humanos com problema de impressão. Agradecendo a distração, fecho todas as janelas de pesquisa e sigo para orientá-la ao invés de repassar o atendimento para um dos rapazes daqui.

O dia estava apenas começando e nem imaginava como terminaria.

— Boa noite, usuária. — Caio se despede de mim com sua chacota do dia.

Sem querer eu havia instalado um programa na minha máquina,solicitado por um funcionário da contabilidade e, não prestando atenção, já que minha cabeça toda hora seguia para um CEO impiedoso e irresistível, instalei o programa Babui, um antivírus gratuito que vem anexado com outros programas. Isso era algo que nunca deveria acontecer com uma pessoa com meu conhecimento e experiência.

Quando fiz um som irritado com minha garganta, meu amigo e colega de trabalho perguntou o que era e depois que contei, ficou me chamando de usuária. Ainda por cima, prometeu me dar uma camiseta igual a sua.

Anderson fingiu não perceber minha gafe e tossia escondendo seu riso. Já Vitor teve uma crise de riso e precisou ir ao banheiro para se controlar, já que havia encontrado uma tirinha cômica com a mesma situação que estava passando.

Sim, estar na TI era motivo de riso pelo menos uma vez por dia.

— Quem está com a camiseta é você, não eu. — digo com falsa irritação e mostro a língua com zombaria, ele ri e vai embora.

Todos os outros funcionários já tinham ido embora, já que eram tão pontuais para entrar tanto quanto para sair da empresa. Diferente de mim que era pontual para chegar e muitas vezes não tinha horário para sair.

Eram seis e vinte da noite e ainda faltava quase quatro horas para o meu turno acabar. Meu plantão era necessário,pois vez ou outra alguém de um supermercado ligava, por problemas de impressão ou no sistema do caixa. Não tínhamos help desk nas filiais, outra briga minha com meu chefe Alex, que gostava de centralizar tudo.

Aproveito para terminar a programação atrasada em nossos sistemas internos. Ligo minha caixa de som do computador, coloco uma música baixa, mas agitada para afastar o sono e foco na tela. Não conseguia tomar aquele café horroroso que Caio adorava, muito forte e com pouco açúcar.

Adorava a parte de suporte e gerenciamento de rede, mas minha verdadeira paixão era a programação. Tudo o que a envolvia, desde a entrevista com o usuário, para anotar os requisitos e montar os diagramas e fluxogramas de desenvolvimento. Isso era o que fazia meu coração acelerar e minha satisfação profissional florescer.

Por sermos uma equipe de cinco pessoas, adotamos uma mistura de metodologias de gerenciamento de projeto, para atender nossa necessidade. Tudo era devidamente documentado quando havia tempo hábil e quando Alex não se intrometia, já que gostava de fazer do seu jeito, ou seja, sem padrão nenhum, na pressa.

Livre para escrever todas as linhas de códigos que precisava, começo a digitar e a cantar alheia a qualquer movimento ao meu redor.

Depois de alguns minutos ou horas, havia perdido a noção do tempo, cantei:

— Everything you say to meeeeee... — One Step Closer da banda Linkin Park tocava e, sem nenhuma prudência, eu cantava acima do som enquanto meus dedos digitava com velocidade no teclado. Era uma música forte, de ordem e protesto.

Sentia-me um pouco rebelde, já que ter meu chefe por perto me impedia de ter certas liberdades. Então, estando sozinha na sala e, tirando os guardas noturnos, provavelmente na empresa estava livre para fazer o que quisesse.

Alguns toques firmes na porta da minha sala me assustaram, e me fizeram gritar e levar uma mão ao coração, que parecia ter pulado para fora do meu peito. Sesshomaru, meu CEO, estava me observando com o ombro apoiado no batente da porta, braços cruzados e um olhar sério. Assim esperava, porque parecia mais um sorriso contido.

Impecável, seu cabelo continuava bem penteado, seu terno alinhado e seus olhos bem atentos. Como ele conseguia não fazer nenhum amassado depois de um dia de trabalho?

O fato incomum de o meu chefe estar na minha sala não passou desapercebido por mim. Com certeza algo grave deveria ter acontecido e seu deslocamento até aqui com certeza me renderia uma advertência.

Oh, vida!

Rapidamente desliguei a música que tocava no meu computador, apertei as teclas que gravava na memória todo o código que estava digitando no momento e respirei levemente aliviada.

Tinha realmente me assustado.

— Nossa, que susto Sessho-senhor Switch. Desculpe-me pela música, mas trabalhar sozinha... — comecei me desculpando, completamente encabulada por ter sido pega completamente descontraída.

Estava trabalhando, era verdade, mas não era uma postura muito profissional, por isso deixava apenas para quando estava sozinha, nem perto de Caio me permitia isso.

— Não há motivo para se desculpar. — ordenou e rapidamente me calei.

Ficamos nos encarando calados, ele com seus olhos avelas intensos e eu assustada. Não sabia o horário, mas podia sentir que meu cabelo estava em um coque bagunçado e não no meu rabo de cavalo. Acabava fazendo e refazendo as amarras do meu cabelo para me ajudar a pensar em uma solução na programação.

Por que Sesshomaru estava aqui?

Droga! Provavelmente precisava de algo e envolvida com minha música e programação, esqueci do telefone.

— Você ligou e não atendi, não é? Desculpe, senhor Switch...

— Fez algo de errado? — com seu tom ainda de ordem, me interrompe e observa como um falcão.

— O quê? — Não sabia o que responder, já que não tinha entendido a pergunta. Sua aparência e dominação estavam bagunçando com minha cabeça e meu corpo desde hoje de manhã.

Controle-se já! - ordenei-me.

— Você tomou alguma atitude que ferisse as políticas e bons costumes da empresa? — sem perder seu temperamento tranquilo, reformulou sua pergunta. Não havia movido nenhum músculo que não fosse os da boca e isso aumentava a expectativa que eu estava sentido. Estaria ele me vigiando? O CEO se daria ao trabalho de ME vigiar?

— Tirando a música e minha cantoria, não. Estava trabalhando. — respondi hipnotizada, com medo do que minha resposta poderia ser interpretada por ele.

— Então, não se desculpe nem assuma uma culpa que você não tem. — Descruza os braços na sua frente ao mesmo tempo em que continua ordenando.

— Vamos!

— Vamos?

— Sim, são dez horas, seu plantão acabou. Não há necessidade de mais tempo de trabalho do que o necessário. — Vira as costas e sai, sem me dar a oportunidade de questionar.

Ele está me mandando embora?

Ou está oferecendo carona?

Nunca fiquei tão sem reação e desnorteada como hoje, agora, nesse exato momento. Fiquei olhando bobamente para a porta e esperando alguém com uma câmera gritar que tudo não passa de uma pegadinha.

Senhor Switch não conversa informalmente com seus funcionários.

Ninguém era amigo dele, muito menos eu, a menina da TI que por um problema rotineiro, começou a lhe dar suporte técnico.

Vejo Sesshomaru aparecer na porta da minha sala com um olhar ameaçador e as fadas assanhadas e baladeiras da minha barriga começam a se revolver. Ele queria me ver derreter ou desafiá-lo?

Sério, eu não era masoquista, mas sempre tive atração pelo desafio e estar com esse homem era um.

— Quando você terminar o que precisa, nós vamos embora. — resmungou enquanto voltava a sua posição anterior de estar com o ombro apoiado no batente da porta.

— Esse "vamos embora" é "vamos embora juntos" ou "vamos embora, você para um lado e eu para outro"? — Sinto meu coração acelerar mais ainda se fosse possível. Não sabia como não gaguejei.

— Vamos embora, eu te levando para casa no meu carro. — responde da mesma forma que fiz a pergunta e agora, meu coração parou.

Ele vai me dar carona?

Sesshomaru me levaria para casa em seu carro?

Eu e o CEO no mesmo meio de transporte?

Ele havia tomado a pílula vermelha da matrix e eu não sabia? Porque até alguns dias atrás ele não sabia que eu existia, aliás, achava que eu era estagiária.

Não era porque meus hormônios e minha libido estavam completamente de acordo com suas ações que aceitaria sem nenhuma colocação impertinente.

— Muito obrigada pela gentileza, mas não precisa se incomodar, senhor Switch. Está tudo sob controle, o ônibus que passa na esquina da empresa para perto de casa. — Tento sorrir, mas saiu de boca fechada, como se fosse falso.

Se já divagava estando nervosa na sala dele, imagine fora do ambiente de trabalho?

Como se despisse de sua postura profissional, suspira e relaxa, descruzando seus braços a sua frente.

— Rin, não irei insistir, mas gostaria de fazer uma gentileza para a pessoa que com destreza resolveu alguns problemas para mim. Estava indo para o estacionamento quando escutei a música. Vi que horas eram e lembrei do que me disse, por isso estou aqui.

Contra fatos não havia argumentos e, sem nenhuma intenção de recusar sua oferta novamente, bloqueei minha estação de trabalho, levantei-me da cadeira e segui até o armário onde deixava minha bolsa de grandes proporções.

Entre alivio, por não estar sendo vigiada pelo CEO, e desapontamento, por não ter sido a ideia original, decidi encerrar meu expediente.

Voltei para minha mesa, coloquei o celular no bolso traseiro da minha calça e parei na sua frente com uma pisada mais forte.

— Estou pronta! — Bolsa debaixo do braço e firmemente apertada para sustentar meu juízo, Sesshomaru acena afirmativo com a cabeça e seguimos pela empresa até o estacionamento, que era no mesmo andar da minha sala, no subsolo.

Apesar de não ter intimidade, não andei atrás dele, mas ao lado, como iguais. Sabia o caminho e não precisava seguir de forma submissa as suas costas.

— Gosta de Pitty? — pergunta sem me encarar, mas virei meu rosto para vê-lo e percebi um sorriso suave em seus lábios.

Tentando entender qual era a piada, forcei minha memória para a banda e as músicas da cantora, meu rosto ficou completamente vermelho de vergonha e assombro. Antes de ser interrompida, havia feito uma performance e tanto cantando a música Máscara. Era antiga, mas as palavras muito atuais, "o importante é ser você, mesmo que seja, estranho, seja você..."

Lembrei que havia conseguido compilar com sucesso meu código de programação, passado nos testes básicos e estava pronto para ser testado por Caio. Além de cantar algo, dancei e chacoalhei minha cabeça como se estivesse em um show da banda. Estava me sentindo foda!

Apenas as pessoas que programavam entendiam o verdadeiro significado de compilado com sucesso, sem alertas. Uma comemoração nem um pouco recatada era necessário, mesmo que internamente.

— Muito engraçado... — resmungo ao ver que o sorriso aumentou em seus lábios com meu desconforto.

Ainda bem que estava envergonhada, pois o que estava sentindo ao vê-lo descontraído me deixou completamente hipnotizada. Sesshomaru era tão lindo sério e bruto, quanto sorrindo simpático. Os dois lados do meu atual objeto de desejo estavam transformando-me em uma boba apaixonada.

Tornei-me um caso perdido!

— Quanto tempo você gasta da empresa até sua casa de ônibus? — Enrico não espera que me acostume com o carro luxuoso que dirige e me pergunta.

Era um Porche Panamera de 330 cavalos, bancos de couro praticamente brancos e muita tecnologia. Conhecia carros, gostava deles, mas ficava apenas na minha imaginação. Meu pai e irmãos eram fissurados em automobilismo e mesmo que não fosse tão entusiasta quanto eles, lia e me atualizava sobre o assunto.

Não era à toa que a profissão que escolhi seja mais masculinizada e racional. Minha mãe é filha de fazendeiro, trabalhava braçal desde criança e dentro de casa, nunca houve muito sobre delicadeza e mundo rosa. Em outras palavras, não existia nada que pudesse ser considerado frescura para os homens.

Era a filha do meio, tinha um irmão mais velho e outro mais novo. Sempre estive no meio dos meninos e até antes de trabalhar, me vestia como um moleque. Ter um código de vestimenta me fez despertar um pouco do meu lado feminino, o suficiente para mudar meu estilo.

Deixei as calças folgadas por jeans justos e blusas pretas e largas por blusas claras e sociais. As calcinhas da vovó foram substituídas por calcinhas estilo biquínis e renda. As sapatilhas continuaram nos meus pés, porque o salto nunca foi uma opção para mim.

— Quase uma hora. Por um lado é bom, porque aproveito para ler ou escutar música. — tento transformar minha resposta em algo que não era realmente. Odiava ficar tanto tempo no transporte coletivo, além de ser muito receosa em ser assaltada, como já fui duas vezes.

A primeira vez foi depois de um dia que tudo estava dando errado. Meu celular tinha caído na privada e pifado, o sistema havia sido atualizado sem minha bateria de testes e gerado um transtorno no financeiro e Alex me obrigou a ficar até mais tarde para corrigir tudo. No final, o garoto com uma faca me abordou e levou meu celular morto e o dinheiro da carteira.

Fiquei uma semana paranoica e depois de comprar um celular em várias parcelas, algumas semanas depois fui assaltada novamente. Desta vez, a paranoia deu lugar a raiva. Depois desse dia, o meu smartphone era o mais barato do mercado, não iria sustentar esses bandidos.

— Mora com seus pais? — Sem olhar na minha direção e não tendo pressa para chegar até minha casa, suspiro e aceito que haverá todo um questionário sobre minha pessoa. Espero não dizer nenhuma asneira, já que o estofado macio e sua voz com sotaque estavam começando a mexer com meus hormônios.

— Sim. Meus pais, eu e dois irmãos. — Fico olhando o painel entre nós dois e admirando a tecnologia. Esse carro era luxuoso e tenho certeza que nunca mais andaria em um desses. Meus irmãos morreriam de inveja quando contasse.

Sesshomaru era um homem irresistível dirigindo um carro impressionante. Não me importava com dinheiro, não era essa a questão e sim sua personalidade, seu intelecto e sua atitude. Com certeza ele transformaria dirigir um fusca em algo magnífico.

— Não há carros em sua casa? Nenhum deles pode pegar você no serviço?

— Digamos que essa foi uma escolha minha. — Droga, estava entrando em um assunto delicado dentro da minha família. Todos queriam que saísse da empresa, por causa do tanto que sofria nas mãos de Alex e a falta de pagamento de horas-extras.

No início chegava a minha casa e buscava consolo com minha mãe sobre as coisas que acontecia, desde a pressão para concluir um projeto até as ligações de madrugada para dar suporte. Ninguém da minha família aceitou muito bem e comecei a omitir tudo, inclusive que saia tarde do serviço. Sempre falava que ia jogar RPG com Caio ou ia ao cinema com o pessoal da faculdade. Ninguém sabia que minha vida social andava mais pacata que conversa entre tartarugas.

Todos tinham carro em casa, menos eu, que guardava dinheiro para fazer um mochilão pela Europa. Cada um tinha uma prioridade e a minha era viajar. Queria a experiência econômica, mas também não queria passar vontade.

Sandro tinha vinte e seis anos, era funcionário público e enquanto não encontrasse uma mulher que fizesse tudo o que minha mãe fazia para ele, não sairia de casa. Ou seja, ficaria eternamente com meus pais, coitados.

Paulo, meu irmão mais novo de vinte anos ainda cursava relações públicas e estagiava em uma emissora de televisão. Fez alguns trabalhos informais como modelo fotográfico e conseguiu dinheiro para comprar seu próprio carro. Também não tinha nenhuma intenção de sair de casa.

Eu, a filha do meio e com vinte e quatro anos só queria encontrar meu espaço no mercado de trabalho. Faria o mochilão e diferente dos meus irmãos, queria um canto apenas meu. Mas essa era uma meta a longo prazo, quem sabe com meus trinta anos.

Meus pais nunca esbanjaram dinheiro, vivíamos sempre no limite, porém, nunca passamos dificuldades. Eles sempre nos incentivaram a conquistar as coisas ao invés de ganhá-las, já que não podiam nos dar esse luxo. Meu pai nos ajudava quando precisamos, mas a cada real emprestado, queria saber seu destino. Minha mãe havia abandonado seu trabalho como professora e cuidava exclusivamente da casa e dos seus homens.

— Você prefere se arriscar em um ônibus a esperar uma carona de alguém da sua casa? — o tom familiar de contrariedade e irritação me fez olhar para ele e levantar as sobrancelhas.

Se fosse qualquer um, diria que a vida era minha e o problema era meu. Mas sendo o todo poderoso e o homem que queria impressionar de alguma forma, medi minhas palavras. Queria que soubesse sobre mim tanto quanto queria saber mais dele, sem interferir em nossa relação profissional.

Sei que não pareço uma namorada de CEO, então, continuaria desejando-o nos meus sonhos, não era crime.

— Não gosto de me arriscar, mas também não gosto de ser controlada, o que uma carona com alguém de casa significaria. Uso o transporte coletivo pela liberdade de ir e vir.

— Por que não compra um carro para você?

Vê-lo dirigindo, postura ereta e braços estendidos apenas somavam pontos para o quão irresistível Sesshomaru era no meu conceito pessoal. Se ditando ordens e sendo sério me deixava completamente ofegante, pilotando essa máquina me fazia ter falta de ar.

Como dizer que o dinheiro que tenho guardado era para viajar? Ou então, como explicar que não é tão simples comprar um carro quando se pertencia à minha família .

— Minha meta no momento é outra. — tento encerrar o assunto, mas o homem era persistente. Que vontade de ser íntima dele e poder mostrar minha língua como fazia com Caio, apenas para mudar a direção dessa inquisição.

— Qual é a sua meta? — seu tom muda para curioso e decido amezinhar a conversa com uma brincadeira.

— Por que só você faz as perguntas? Minha vez. — Sorrio quando ele rapidamente olha para mim com despreocupação.

— O que quer saber? — Sesshomaru está concentrado na direção e em todos os meus movimentos. Arrepio ao perceber que irá responder o que quiser saber.

Será que você aceitaria um romance casual, mas que não afetasse nosso profissional? Queria perguntar isso, mas decidi por um assunto seguro, que não envolvesse minha imaginação fértil e sonhadora.

— Você é Júnior ou Neto? — aproveito para tirar a dúvida que surgiu quando pesquisei sobre o CEO pai e filho.

— Nenhum dos dois. — responde um pouco sombrio.

— Você e seu pai tem o mesmo nome? Homônimos? Igualzinho? — insisto e mesmo parecendo tenso, sorri de lado.

— Sim, homônimos.

— Uau, estou pensando no desastre quando você era adolescente e alguma menina ligava para falar com você. — divirto-me um pouco e vejo a tensão sair de seu corpo quando ele vira o carro na minha rua.

— Sim, seria um problema se morássemos juntos, mas nunca morei com ele. Qual dessas casas? — Vagarosamente, ele segue pela rua quando aponto a casa verde.

— Nossa! O que será que está acontecendo que todos estão do lado de fora? — pergunto de forma retórica e tento deduzir. — Já sei, Paulo deve ter mexido com a vizinha novamente e minha mãe o está obrigando a se desculpar. Esse menino não vai aprender nunca a mudar suas conquistas para longe do bairro.

Sesshomaru para o carro o mais próximo de casa e minha mãe se aproxima de nós completamente irritada. Droga! Algo grave aconteceu.

Era só o que me faltava, minha mãe fazendo seus discursos acalorados na frente do meu chefe, o dono da empresa, o homem que tinha poder de me demitir.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Com medo do que poderia causar a fúria de dona Olga, decido fazer uma saída rápida.

— Obrigada pela carona. — No automático, inclino-me no painel para beijar seu rosto em despedida, como faço com todos de casa quando me dão uma carona e saio rapidamente do automóvel.

— Rin, pode me explicar onde a senhorita estava? Seu pai já ia chamar a polícia. Ninguém consegue falar com você! — esbraveja minha mãe e escuto a porta do carro bater atrás de mim.

Sesshomaru saiu do seu carro e meu medo se concretiza. Ele não precisava presenciar a ira da minha mãe por apenas não ter atendido o celular. Ela tinha o costume de fazer tempestades em copo d'água.

— Mãe, qual o problema? Você sabe que chego sempre esse horário em casa, não há necessidade disso tudo. Se não atendi, era porque estava ocupada. — Aproximo dela e tento me afastar ao máximo do meu chefe. Essa seria uma discussão familiar e eu o queria longe.

Talvez, se fingisse que não o escutei saindo do carro, voltaria para dentro dele e se pouparia da vergonha alheia.

— Com quem você chegou? Quem é esse homem? — Tento empurrá-la em direção a nossa casa, mas a mulher era feita de chumbo. Dona Olga tinha a mão pesada e a força de um trabalhador braçal. — Vamos, Rin, me responda!

— Mãe, estava trabalhando em algo importante, meu chefe deu carona. Pronto, vamos voltar para casa e acalmar os homens antes que a vizinhança toda acorde. — Vejo meu pai e meus irmãos vindo em nossa direção com olhares avaliadores e começo a me desesperar.

Se minha progenitora era exagerada, com a ajuda do meu pai e irmãos, tudo se tornaria um verdadeiro show de "casos de família". Vejo a apresentadora iniciando o programa e dizendo: "O caso de hoje é: sou a filha do meio, minha família quer controlar os meus passos e me fazer passar vergonha na frente do meu CEO".

— Ah, então esse é o seu chefe? — minha mãe se desvencilha de mim e aborda Sesshomaru. Tento segurar seu braço e repreendê-la, sem sucesso. — Muito prazer, rapaz, sou Olga, mãe da Rin e gostaria muito que ela fosse reconhecida pelo tanto que se dedica a essa empresa. Pelo amor das horas extras, ela atende telefone até de madrugada!

Olho desesperada para Sesshomaru, que não desviou sua atenção da minha mãe. Ele está sério, mas não com sua pose imponente, o que me faz descobrir mais uma das suas facetas.

— É verdade. Minha irmã não tem coragem de falar, mas nós temos. Rin precisa de férias, desde quando entrou só para de trabalhar no recesso de Natal e Ano Novo. — Sandro entra na conversa e olho para ele com desespero. Por favor, irmão mais velho, cale a boca! — Isso é inconstitucional, você sabe.

Minha família tinha boas intenções, mas eu previa uma demissão. Eles estavam achando que Sesshomaru era Alex e ainda por cima, queriam intimidá-lo. Bendita hora que decidi chorar minhas frustações, era mais fácil encontrar outro emprego do que conseguir alguma coisa na Supermercados Star.

Precisava colocar ordem nisso tudo antes que me comprometesse mais ainda.

— Gente, cadê o bom senso? — Fico entre eles e de costa para Sesshomaru. Depois, viro meu corpo para o homem que tinha todo o poder sobre mim e peço com meus olhos tanto quanto meus lábios suplicam. — Muito obrigada pela carona, senhor Switch. Esqueça o que eles falaram. Até amanhã. — Vá embora, pelo amor da vergonha alheia causada pela família!

— Prazer em conhecê-los. — Sesshomaru desviou-me e cumprimentou a todos. — Sou Sesshomaru Leon Switch e terei o maior prazer em apurar tudo o que foi dito. Rin deverá ter todos os seus direitos trabalhistas assegurados em minha empresa.

— Sesshomaru Switch o dono da Supermercados Star? — Paulo arregala os olhos, começa a gargalhar e puxa meu outro irmão. — Merda, Sandro, acho que você acabou de provocar a demissão da Rin. — Se afastam e meu pai se aproxima mais da minha mãe, que parece chocada e hipnotizada.

— Desculpe nossa abordagem, senhor Switch. Estávamos um pouco preocupados com nossa filha, que há mais de horas não responde seu celular. — Meu pai olha para mim com censura e pego meu celular do bolso da calça. Não lembrava de tê-lo escutado tocar. — Sou Antônio, pai de Rin. Muito obrigado por trazê-la de volta para casa com segurança.

Celular sem bateria.

— Entendo completamente. Saibam que a Supermercados Star tem sorte de ter uma funcionária tão paciente e dedicada como a sua filha. Devem estar orgulhosos.

Seria possível ficar constrangida, excitada e em choque, tudo ao mesmo tempo? Era um elogio do dono da empresa para os meus pais, na minha frente.

Encaro o homem mais poderoso que conheço e lembro que antes de sair do carro beijei seu rosto. Fico completamente vermelha ao constar essa atitude indevida. Céus! Havia esquecido qualquer protocolo de profissionalismo, sabia que faria algo insano estando ao lado dele.

Despedimo-nos cordialmente, sem alterações de vozes. Sem uma segunda olhada para meu CEO, entrei em casa ao som de várias perguntas lançadas por todos.

— Como assim o dono da empresa te dá carona para casa? — Paulo começa com as perguntas.

— Você está recebendo pelas horas extras? — Sandro cruza os braços e franze a testa.

— Esse homem te olhou de um jeito estranho, filha. Ele tentou alguma coisa com você? Pode falar comigo. — minha mãe pergunta mais calma, porém preocupada.

— Não dê confiança para esse tipo de pessoa, filha, porque... — não deixo meu pai terminar de falar.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte? Vou tomar um banho e depois volto para falar com vocês. — Cansada, sigo para o meu quarto, que possuía um banheiro anexo e me isolo nele até dormir.

Não iria dar nenhuma satisfação a ninguém. Ficaria feliz se Enrico esquecesse tudo o que aconteceu e não me demitisse amanhã.

Apesar de não assumir, gostava de trabalhar na Supermercados Star porque aprendia muito todos os dias. Era entusiasta sobre tecnologia, movida a desafios e desenvolver sistemas ao mesmo tempo em que gerenciava toda a infraestrutura da empresa e suas filiais era muito, mas muito gratificante.

Alex normalmente assumia tudo o que eu fazia como sendo atitudes dele, às vezes não me deixava aprender, mas assim que virava as costas, absorvia tudo de forma autodidata. Já havia aprendido a lidar com esse homem e nada mais me incomodava tanto.

Nunca pensei que a blindagem que meu chefe fazia com o CEO fosse abalar tanto as minhas estruturas. Enquanto nunca havia falado com Sesshomaru, nada nele me afetava, mas a partir do momento que trocamos poucas palavras, mesmo que por telefone, tudo mudou.

Achar um sotaque bonito e um rosto atraente era uma coisa. Sentir-se excitada e completamente rendida aos encantos rústicos desse homem imponente era outra completamente diferente. Precisava conter meus impulsos antes que pudesse me arrepender, Sesshomaru nunca olharia para mim como olho para ele, imagino e até sinto.

Queria estar com ele, mas também queria o meu emprego, então, precisava fingir que nada aconteceu quando fosse trabalhar. Com certeza era o melhor a fazer, fingir ignorância.

Meu estômago roncou e não tive coragem de enfrentar minha família para saciar minha fome. Preferia dormir sem comer a ter que dar todas as explicações sobre ter que trabalhar até tarde durante um mês. Esse era um dos inconvenientes que me estimulavam a ter meu próprio canto, minha casa e minha vida. Amava minha família, mas a proteção excessiva me incomodava.

Deito na cama e finjo dormir quando minha mãe abre a porta do quarto e pergunta se estou acordada. (Tipo eu! Quero fugir de um assunto)

Estou, porque quem dorme não responde. Rapidamente caio no sono, exausta de toda a confusão. Sonho com um almoço familiar, onde Sesshomaru era apresentado como meu namorado e assim que tudo acabava, ele me demitia pela falta de profissionalismo da minha família em um almoço íntimo. Era sonho, era louco, era eu.

Acordei e não houve como fugir da inquisição da minha família. Tirando Paulo, que mais riu do que participou, tive que inventar mil e uma desculpas para explicar o motivo do dono da empresa estar me trazendo para casa sem nenhuma segunda intenção pecaminosa. Pelo menos, não da parte dele.

Tive que contar que meu chefe entrou de férias e eu o estava substituindo. E sim, receberia um percentual no meu holerite por isso.

Falei sobre o plantão obrigatório durante o mês inteiro, que era feito por Alex.

Não contei sobre minha atração pelo meu CEO, nem meus pensamentos insanos.

Depois de perder o horário do meu ônibus, Sandro me levou ao trabalho em seu carro. Ele havia comprado um carro popular usado, em milhões de parcelas, assim como eu comprava celular.

Percebi o quanto estava inquieto dirigindo e queria dar uma de irmão mais velho, mas fiz questão de ligar o som do carro e cantar junto com a música. Era desafinada, mas todos sabiam o quanto gostava disso e não me recriminavam.

— Acho que você já está saturada disso, mas tenha cuidado e mantenha-se afastada de homens ricos como esse tal de Sesshomaru Leon Switch. — Com seu jeito calmo e preocupado, meu irmão não desvia a atenção da direção para falar comigo, mas abaixa o volume do som.

— Sandro, isso não está fazendo sentido algum. Ele é meu chefe, é óbvio que estarei por perto. — Só de pensar que poderei esbarrar com ele novamente na empresa minhas fadas estomacais começaram a acordar. Não estava preparada para esse confronto, não quando acordei completamente inchada e de TPM.

— Eu vi como ele olhou para você. — acusa.

— Olhou? Não leve o que a mãe falou em consideração, ela está viajando... — Será que Sesshomaru olhou para mim como eu olhava para ele? Claro que não, quem sou eu na fila das mulheres bonitas da cidade, pretendentes a esposas de CEO? Aquela sem maquiagem, sem salto e com cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, ou seja, a menina que anotava os nomes das pretendentes.

— A mãe não estava viajando. Sou homem e sei das coisas. Você é bonita e inteligente... — diz contrariado e orgulhoso. Se elogio familiar amaciasse meu ego, já estaria ronronando e com as patas para cima.

— Isso não quer dizer nada. Ser educado não é motivo de assédio moral. Pare de ser paranoico, sei cuidar de mim. — Cruzo meus braços na minha frente e agradeço que o prédio da empresa estava próximo.

— Não estou falando sobre moral e sim sexual. Esse homem ainda tentará alguma coisa com você.

— E daí?

— Como assim "e daí"? Não deixe ele se aproveitar de você. A corda sempre arrebenta para o lado mais fraco. E você, minha irmã, é esse lado. — Estaciona o carro na frente da porta de entrada e me encara nem um pouco feliz.

— Irmão, acredite em mim, nessa situação quem se aproveitaria mais seria eu do que ele. — Beijo seu rosto e abro a porta do carro. — Obrigada pela carona, estou atrasada, fui!

Com passos apressados, cumprimento o segurança, a recepcionista e desço as escadas para meu local de trabalho. Minha sala, por estar junto com servidores e outros aparelhos eletrônicos, era completamente resistente a fogo, demolição e invasão. O segurança da empresa sempre vinha até ela trancar quando ia embora e abrir quando chegava. Os corredores da empresa eram monitorados com câmeras e sensores.

(Nota autor: Querida não reclama, o lugar te coloquei muito bom!. Minha situação é pior ! Eu já trabalhei na sala ao lado do necrotério ! Hospital SP, pensa passar o dia todo na sala informações arrumando Sistema micro, sabendo seu lado era sala necrotério! O pior fica sozinha na sala! Mais as noites ! Deus! Só de lembra sinto arrepiou)

Escuto passos atrás de mim e sorrio para Matias.

— Com pressa, senhorita?

— Sempre, Matias. Tudo bem com você?

Trocamos cordialidades e ele se despede enquanto entro na sala para mais um dia de trabalho. Como sempre, era a primeira a chegar e a última a sair.

Guardo minha bolsa, sento na minha cadeira, desbloqueio meu computador e olho meus e-mails ao mesmo tempo em que olho o sistema gerenciador de servidores e máquinas ligadas à rede da empresa.

Em pouco tempo descubro que meu dia começará com muita agitação, já que o primeiro e-mail que vejo é sobre um problema no servidor local de uma das filiais. Sabendo que essa não seria uma tarefa fácil, coloquei o fone de ouvido no telefone, para ter as duas mãos livres e liguei para o gerente, para auxiliá-lo através de acesso remoto.

Vários minutos se passaram, Vitor e Anderson chegaram e se isolaram em suas estações de trabalho. Caio chegou pouco tempo depois, sentou ao meu lado e começou a me ajudar. Como imaginei, não seria uma tarefa fácil. O supermercado estava com o sistema do caixa parado enquanto eu e meu amigo tentávamos descobrir o motivo dele não conectar com o nosso servidor.

— Merda, Rin, tentamos de tudo! — Caio diz frustrado ao meu lado e com tom baixo.

— Se realmente fosse tudo, esse sistema já estaria conectado! — tampo o microfone do meu aparelho e o respondo indignada. Reclamar não adiantaria nada, precisava de ideias e de preferência, uma que fosse a solução. Outro telefone toca e com um suspiro cansado, atendo-o com meu outro ouvido, já que Caio não faria essa gentileza para mim. — TI, bom dia.

— O senhor Switch solicita a presença da senhorita Rin em sua sala com urgência. — Meu coração começa a pular em minha garganta, tirando minha concentração do problema atual. O homem queria minha presença e não poderia sair da sala enquanto não resolvesse esse pepino.

Olho para Caio, depois para os outros dois programadores e me vejo completamente de mãos atadas.

Pisco algumas vezes e tento refletir, qual seria a dificuldade da vez?

— Moça, ainda não funcionou. — o gerente do supermercado resmunga no meu outro ouvido e completamente pressionada, olho novamente para Caio clamando ajuda.

— Só um momento, senhor. — Coloco o gerente na espera e respondo o leão de chácara. — Mirela, estou no meio de algo importante, existe uma filial parada sem conseguir acessar o sistema. Não poderei sair daqui enquanto não resolver. Avise o senhor Switch que assim que terminar, estarei aí. — Sabendo que a mulher iria dizer algo mal educado para mim, desliguei o telefone e o tirei do gancho. Voltei minha atenção para o gerente. — Pronto, senhor. Vamos tentar mais uma vez.

Assim, sem mais nem menos, a solução do problema vem a minha mente. Olho para a configuração do horário do servidor, que por algum motivo não estava conforme editado por nós e mostro com o dedo para Caio, que arregala os olhos para mim e sorri.

— É claro, o horário, a relação de confiança entre máquinas... — externa meus pensamentos.

Rapidamente faço a alteração, reinicio os serviços junto com tudo o que precisava para que o sistema funcionasse e com a respiração presa, abro o aplicativo, insiro usuário e senha e como mágica, o sistema volta a estar no ar.

— Bendito seja! Voltou! Obrigado, muito obrigado! — o gerente começa a me agradecer e rapidamente investigo.

— Por um acaso essa máquina foi usada por alguém?

— Sim, ontem precisei acessar o site de um banco e apenas aqui funcionava. — reviro os olhos e fecho minhas mãos com força, com raiva.

— Bem, já descobrimos o motivo de tudo isso acontecer então. Estou revogando sua senha desse equipamento, pois ele só deve ser usado para manutenção do sistema da empresa.

Não escutei nenhuma reclamação e depois de encerrar a ligação, levanto meus dois braços para o alto em sinal de vitória. Encaro Caio, que estava com sua cadeira ao meu lado e olhos arregalados para algo atrás de mim.

— Sucesso! — Com minha mão aberta em sua direção, peço com os olhos um toque da sua própria, para comemorarmos, o que nunca veio. — Maravilha, deixe-me no vácuo, anotarei mais essa na minha lista negra de "zoação com a Rin" — zangada, volto minha atenção para o meu computador e começo a redigir o relatório do atendimento a essa ocorrência. Com certeza o supermercado parado por causa disso seria de conhecimento do alto escalão e precisaria documentar tudo, para que não sobrasse para mim.

Sistema fora do ar queria dizer perda de dinheiro e bronca para o pessoal de TI.

— Visita! — Caio sussurrou da sua mesa e olhei para ele confusa. Depois olhei para a porta e congelei. Sesshomaru estava parado me observando, desta vez sem a jaqueta do terno, apenas com a camisa social branca, calça escura e gravata.

Novamente esse homem aparece na minha sala ao invés do contrário. Não era uma atitude habitual de chefe e o desconforto só aumentava. Minha imaginação alimentava-me com esperanças de que seu interesse estava ultrapassando o profissional. Minha razão me dava uma tapa na cabeça, dizendo que minha sala era perto do estacionamento e ele deveria ter ido buscar algo em seu carro. Não sabia o que era certo, mas constava que meu corpo reagia a cada interação com ele e isso estava começando a ficar preocupante.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sesshomaru estava parado na porta da minha sala. Seus braços cruzados a sua frente, bem delineados pela camisa, seu relógio prata bem destacado em seu pulso e seus olhos de falcão me encaravam como se fossem me comer.

Não havia nenhuma simpatia e isso me preocupava. Deixando minha imaginação tomar conta, levanto da minha cadeira, removo minha blusa e o encaro com provação, para que ele me pegue.

Mas como a vida real é completamente diferente da minha mente fértil, sorrio sem graça e o cumprimento.

— Bom dia, senhor Switch. Desculpe não ter ido mais cedo à sua sala, mas estava em um atendimento urgente que encerrou agora. — Olho para meu monitor e depois para ele novamente. Caramba, por que era tão bonito? — Ainda precisa de mim? Posso terminar meu relatório antes de ir?

— Podemos conversar aqui, não há problema. — sem demonstrar pressa ou irritação, Sesshomaru entra na sala e pela minha visão periférica vejo Caio retesar. O antissocial que havia nele queria fugir e o bandido já estava se levantando para isso.

Como um bom executivo, ele cumprimenta todos com um forte aperto de mão, não se intimidando com seus os olhares assustados. Acho que nenhum tinha visto Sesshomaru ao vivo antes.

— Vou pegar um pouco de café. — sem nenhuma educação, Caio resmunga e sai da sala acompanhado dos outros dois funcionários, que justificaram suas saídas da mesma maneira.

Estava sozinha com meu predador.

— Aceita café? — pergunto enquanto digito e o observo sentar na cadeira a minha frente.

— Não, e você? Tomou seu café da manhã? — Fica me observando atento e curioso.

Por que o CEO está na minha sala, com muita paciência e a espera que eu termine um relatório? Não deveria ser o contrário, eu a esperá-lo? Esse homem está me confundindo!

— Não, mas trouxe um torrone para comer assim que conseguir respirar. — Volto a olhar para o meu monitor, vejo algumas palavras digitadas erradas e começo a corrigir com o cenho franzido.

— Apesar de ser uma iguaria italiana e de muito bom gosto, não deveria servir como refeição.

Não consigo responder, então faço uma careta e finjo não ter escutando. Não era assunto de trabalho, então, não deveria ser obrigatório responder.

Meu estômago estava revolto, meu coração acelerado, então, precisei do dobro de atenção para reler meu relatório e fazê-lo da melhor forma.

Novamente me questiono sobre o propósito de sua vinda à minha sala. Questionar sobre minha alimentação? Não poderia ter esperado eu chegar até ele?

— O que aconteceu? — Traz sua cadeira para o meu lado e observa meu monitor. — Nossa! Como você consegue trabalhar com tudo isso aberto?

Com sua familiar aproximação, tento colocar ordem no meu juízo. Sem sucesso. Minha mão começa a suar, tenho certeza que meu coração bate tão alto que dá para escutar, além da minha boca estar seca. Seu cheiro suave e levemente amadeirado inebria meus sentidos.

Estava sendo tentada pela luxúria ambulante ao meu lado. Precisava urgentemente controlar a mim e aos meus pensamentos! Foco no monitor! Precisava focar na minha tela e na pergunta que havia feito.

— É... Estou acostumada. — tento não gaguejar. — Houve uma parada sistêmica em uma das filiais e estou desde o horário que cheguei tentando resolver. — Encontro outra palavra escrita de forma errada e corrijo. Essa era eu, fazendo muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, inclusive tentando domar a agitação dentro de mim.

— Filial de Ribeirão, você falou com Robson. — afirma e me faz olhá-lo com preocupação. Será que alguém já foi colocar a culpa na TI? Pior, seria esse motivo dele estar aqui? Queria me dar bronca pessoalmente?

— Sim, o próprio. — Apresso-me a justificar: — Mas o problema foi causado pela alteração no fuso horário do servidor, que não deveria ser mexido. Já fiz a revogação do acesso, estou revendo políticas e acesso de todas as outras filiais e dos gerentes, para que algo assim não aconteça novamente.

— Tenho certeza que prestou um ótimo serviço, Rin. — Sério e intenso, ficamos nos encarando enquanto tentava processar suas palavras.

Não houve questionamento, nem contra argumentação, apenas aceitação. Uma demonstração clara de confiança.

Seu celular tocou e diferente da outra vez, olhou quem era, ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e atendeu.

— Switch... sim, estou ciente. Qual foi o motivo da paralização? — desta vez, Sesshomaru começou a me olhar com raiva, mas estava clara a direção da sua ira, para seu interlocutor. — Não foi isso que me reportaram, tem certeza sobre sua afirmação? — Inclinando na minha direção, para olhar melhor no meu monitor, Sesshomaru continuou tranquilo e eu, comecei a ter dificuldades para respirar sem gemer, quando o seu cheiro invadiu minhas narinas. — Então não houve "uso indevido do servidor efetuado pelo gerente do estabelecimento para usar o browser de internet, para acessar o site de banco"?

Estava incrédula, Sesshomaru estava me defendendo? Usando meus argumentos para me defender?

Esse CEO existe?

Com um olhar mais satisfeito, balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, voltou a sua posição original e sorriu levemente para mim antes de concluir sua ligação.

— Entendo que não foi orientado sobre essa política, mas sei que agora não haverá nenhuma outra ocorrência como essa, certo? Então, envie um relatório das perdas enquanto estivemos parados para uma eventual tomada de decisão. — Encerra a ligação, guarda o celular no bolso da calça e me olha divertido. — Acho que você ganhou um admirador.

Não!

Sim!

Como assim?

Parei de respirar, parei de sentir e até mesmo meu coração parou de bater. Sesshomaru estava me paquerando?

— Robson elogiou bastante o seu trabalho e profissionalismo, apesar de tentar esconder o problema antes de enquadrá-lo. — Com uma mão forte no meu ombro, apertou e se levantou, levando consigo um pouco da minha força e coragem. — Vamos para minha sala, temos uma reunião com Carina do RH.

Estava decepcionada por não ser ele o meu admirador, ao mesmo tempo em que estava aliviada...

— Por que vamos falar com Carina? O senhor vai me demitir? — Era isso, minha família tinha conseguido que eu fosse despejada da empresa.

Tinha conseguido resolver um enorme problema, mas não foi o suficiente para me redimir. — Sério, senhor Switch, não leve em consideração o que minha mãe e irmão disseram, são apenas ciumentos, está tudo superado. — Levanto da cadeira e tento implorar.

— Nossa reunião com Carina não tem nada a ver com sua demissão. Vamos até minha sala, lá explicarei. — Quase me envolvendo com seu braço, coloca sua mão na minha lombar e empurra para a saída da sala.

Iria falar com ele sobre outra coisa que não fosse rescisão. O quê? Por quê? Nem queria imaginar o que Alex iria dizer para mim quando voltasse das férias e percebesse minha nova aproximação com o CEO da empresa.

— Você vai pelas escadas? — a voz de Sesshomaru tira-me dos meus pensamentos e olho para baixo, por já ter subido alguns degraus a sua frente.

— Oh, elevador, tudo bem... — começo a descer, mas novamente Sesshomaru disfarçadamente me enlaça no seu braço e com a mão na minha lombar, dá apoio para que suba os degraus.

— A escada está bem para mim. — Sem tirar sua mão de mim, subimos lado a lado. Não deveria, mas gostei dessa aproximação e deixei minha imaginação me levar até momentos de prazer e luxúria nessa escadaria.

Mas antes, precisaria encontrar um ponto cego das câmeras ou simplesmente desligá-las.

Para minha alegria, o ciúme e a raiva do leão de chácara ao nos ver me deixou mais confiante. Desta vez, a mão nas minhas costas era do homem dos meus sonhos e não da sua guarda.

Gentilmente abre a porta, faz-me entrar na sua frente e indica a cadeira ao lado de Carina para que me sente. Cumprimento-a com um sorriso, já que sempre foi muito educada comigo e nunca me importei em atender seus problemas, apesar dela ser atrapalhada com a tecnologia.

Sesshomaru contorna sua mesa, senta ereto e une as mãos em cima dos papeis que ali estavam. Seu olhar está completamente profissional para nós duas e me preparo para o que me aguarda.

— Chamei-a aqui junto com Carina para atualizarmos suas informações pessoais. — seu tom é sério, impessoal e direto. Com minha respiração controlada, mas coração como um cavalo de corrida, não desvio meu olhar dos seus. — Em seus relatórios diários de frequência não consta trabalhos extras nos últimos seis meses e muito menos as disponibilidades fora do serviço, como ligações de madrugada.

Estou levemente sem cor, pressão baixa e constrangida. Sesshomaru foi averiguar tudo o que minha família falou e estou sendo confrontada com a realidade.

Nada do que fazia extra era documentando, a não ser os históricos de uso do meu computador, com minha senha. Além de alguns e-mails enviados fora de horário, o resto, nada era documentado, justamente porque não recebia por eles.

Mesmo com todo o seu desdém para mim, Alex constantemente dizia que meu esforço seria recompensado um dia, se me dedicasse tanto quanto ele. Ele fazia grandes discursos sobre ser um funcionário com atitudes proativas, iniciativa e esforço. Por um tempo acreditei em suas palavras, depois, apenas me acostumei que tudo não passava de discurso motivacional fajuto.

Por um momento comecei a acreditar que Sesshomaru tivesse feito essa investigação porque estar duvidando de mim. Por isso, decidi ser o mais sincera possível.

— Senhor, não há nenhuma anotação na minha frequência sobre os horários extras porque nunca os registrei. Foi tudo acordado com Alex, já que não receberia pelo trabalho, então não deveria ser registrado. Não era necessário averiguar a reclamação da minha...

— Não deveria omiti-los da empresa, muito menos aceitar um acordo desse tipo do seu chefe imediato. Quero tudo documentado a partir desse mês, sem discussão. — ordena. Engulo seco por não saber onde queria chegar com tudo isso. Serei advertida?

— Rin, preciso da cópia do seu certificado de conclusão de curso e todos os outros cursos e especializações que fez. — com sua voz suave e calma, Carina rouba minha atenção e olho para ela com desespero. — Não precisa se preocupar, isso é algo bom para você. — Sorri na tentativa de me acalmar.

— Tudo bem. Tenho tudo digitalizado no meu e-mail — concordo insegura.

— Enquanto Alex estiver de férias, você deverá se reportar diretamente a mim. A TI é um setor muito importante para o bom funcionamento da empresa, estarei acompanhando de perto tudo o que envolvê-la. — sua voz confiante, o significado de suas palavras fazem minhas mãos suarem. Estarei com ele diariamente. Ele quer me envolver...

Sim, faça isso!

Não, deixe-me livre!

Estava confusa, não sabia como lidar com tudo isso. Meu corpo apreciava a situação enquanto minha cabeça acionava mil e um alertas do perigo que seria tudo isso. Lembrei-me da conversa com Caio e sobre a suspeita de auditoria.

Será que ele iria me auditar pessoalmente? Toda essa aproximação não passava de investigação?

Entre desilusão e medo, apesar de não fazer nada de errado no meu trabalho, fiquei com o olhar perdido na parede, mas meu chefe me chama atenção.

— Alguma dúvida? — Sesshomaru pergunta de forma mais branda, e solto a respiração de forma audível. Estava nervosa, muito nervosa.

— Senhor Switch, desculpe pelo inconveniente, por tudo. O senhor com certeza tem muito mais coisas para se preocupar do que...

— Só me preocupo com o que realmente vale a pena. — com firmeza, corta-me. Fita-me com intensidade e tenho certeza que suas palavras tiveram um duplo sentido. Não me dando tempo para pensar, dirigiu-se para a responsável do RH. — Carina, equipare o salário de Rin com o de Alex, inclusive seus benefícios. Alex não será mais seu chefe e sim seu igual. — Volta a me encarar e seu olhar é determinado. — Agora, vamos discutir sobre sua equipe e as melhorias na nossa TI.

— Com licença, senhor Switch. — despede-se Carina.

Sabendo que era sua deixa, ela saiu da sala. Estava com medo de pensar o que toda essa determinação poderia refletir na minha vida, no meu relacionamento com meu chefe, ou melhor, ex-chefe.

Não consegui desviar meu olhar e Sesshomaru não fez menção nenhuma de abandonar o meu. Ele estava sério, confiante enquanto eu estava cativa e vacilante.

avela, seus olhos me lembravam uma semente, que muitos comiam, inclusive eu. Estava hipnotizada e completamente sem rumo. Não saberia lidar de forma profissional com o homem que alimentava meus sonhos libidinosos. Meus sentimentos não sofreram nenhuma alteração apesar de sua aparente desconfiança.

Previa que uma hora eu iria falhar, uma hora não seria profissional e destruiria tudo que conquistei. Inclusive, percebi tardiamente que hoje foi um avanço na minha carreira, mas sentia que tudo foi muito comprometedor.

O que deveria fazer a partir de agora? Como seria minha vida daqui em diante?

— Rin... — sua voz suave me fez piscar várias vezes e recobrar meus sentidos perdidos. Ajeitei-me na cadeira e tentei me portar de forma profissional. — A intenção não era deixá-la desconfortável. Agora que sou seu chefe direto, poderei abrir o jogo e expressar meu descontentamento com a falta de informação que tenho do setor. Não é culpa sua, pelo contrário, é completamente minha.

Agora que estava falando sobre trabalho, foquei nas suas palavras e deixei minha mente poluída de lado. Mais uma vez Sesshomaru mostrava que tinha confiança em mim, mesmo que meu outro lado gritasse que suas intenções eram de fiscalização. Apesar disso, não querer decepcioná-lo era mais importante que imaginá-lo completamente envolvido em mim.

— Por que isso aconteceu, senhor Switch? Se me permite a curiosidade. Alex sempre aparentou estar entrosado com todos os chefes. Eu mesma já fiz relatórios e relatórios sobre a TI para ele, contendo inventário físico e digital, diagnóstico atual da infraestrutura, gargalos de processamentos e vários outros. — Meu coração não parou de ficar acelerado, mas o suor da minha mão estava passando vagarosamente enquanto as passava pela minha calça jeans.

— Hoje fiz essa mesma pergunta e não soube responder. Não sei se você sabe, mas o mês passado, quem controlava tudo era meu pai. Sempre estive ao seu lado, conversava sobre a empresa, mas era apenas isso. Depois do seu problema de saúde, assumi completamente a Supermercados Star sem a menor ideia do que iria encontrar. Nesse pouco tempo estando a frente, tive uma visão do setor de TI completamente diferente da que Alex pintou. — Saindo da sua postura tensa e imperativa, encostou suas costas, apoiou as mãos nos braços da cadeira e olhou para seu notebook aberto. — Há algo estranho acontecendo, algo sério e gostaria de contar com sua ajuda e colaboração.

— Pode contar comigo. — Percebo que sua preocupação está além do meu setor e meu coração acalma. Não era eu o problema e sim algo mais sério. Unindo as informações que tinha lido nas minhas pesquisas na internet e o que estava me revelando, acreditava que tinha algo muito suspeito.

Estava preocupada e me sentindo importante por esse homem confiar tanto em mim. Devo ter passado uma boa impressão.

— Acredito que pareça óbvio, mas peço sigilo quanto a tudo o que for discutido com você. — Sesshomaru volta a olhar para mim e confirmo com a cabeça seu pedido. Sim, nada sairia dos meus lábios. — Nem para sua família. — insiste com firmeza.

— Não se preocupe, senhor Switch, há tempos não falo sobre meu serviço em casa, fique despreocupado. Aquilo que aconteceu ontem foi apenas um lapso. — Tento sorrir timidamente para dizer a frase final. — Pode confiar em mim!

— Sim, sei que posso. — rouco e suave, suas palavras fizeram meus pensamentos promíscuos acordarem e nublar minha mente.

Na nuvem de luxúria, vejo-o removendo sua gravata, depois desabotoando sua camiseta e me chamando com esse olhar afetuoso e completamente sensual. Poderia estar usando uma saia, levantaria da cadeira e apoiaria meu pé no assento dela, para provocar e me sentir sensual.

Ainda bem que Sesshomaru se levantou e me tirou do transe, porque imaginá-lo se despindo não estava fazendo bem para as minhas regiões baixas. Apertei minhas pernas com a intenção de conter essa sensação de necessidade carnal no momento inoportuno.

Cada vez mais estava me rendendo a esse homem, mesmo sem ele saber.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

— Vamos almoçar. — ordena. Arruma as mangas de sua camisa, retira o paletó do terno que estava apoiado na sua cadeira e o veste.

— Oi? — Olhei confusa quando se aproximou, pegou na minha mão e me fez levantar. Ainda estava me recuperando das últimas imagens projetadas pelo meu cérebro pervertido.

— Sou seu chefe direto, nossa reunião ainda não terminou e precisamos comer. — ainda com seu tom mandão, arrasta-me pela sala até a porta, onde abandona minha mão. A dele mais parecia brasa ardente do prazer.

Poderia uma mulher ficar com bolas azuis? Não sei, mas achava que estava ficando.

— Senhor Sesshomaru, preciso passar na minha sala, acionar o redirecionamento de ligação para meu celular. — Sigo Sesshomaru, que educadamente se despede de Mirela. Ecoo sua despedida verbal, mas não perco meu tempo a olhando, sabia que ela redirecionaria farpas para mim. Preferia continuar no auge em relação a ela.

— Passaremos na sua sala antes de sairmos. — Seguindo pela escada, acompanho sua descida rápida. Internamente me senti especial, por ele ter lembrado que prefiro usar as escadas ao invés do elevador.

O homem era o dono da empresa, meu chefe imediato e precisava de mim em uma reunião com almoço. Bem, não tinha nenhum motivo para recusar, já que almoçava no mesmo restaurante todos os dias, perto da empresa, junto com os outros rapazes da TI.

Invado minha sala com pressa e vejo Caio com a caneca no caminho para a sua boca.

Sesshomaru cumprimentou todos na sala cordialmente e ficou na porta observando os meus movimentos. Tanto Caio como os outros dois responderam monossilábicos para o CEO.

— Estarei em reunião com o senhor Switch, não vou almoçar com vocês hoje. Caio, poderia atender as chamadas enquanto estou fora? — peço enquanto sento na minha mesa e faço o redirecionamento da ligação. A empresa possuía todas as suas linhas telefônicas por IP, então, toda a configuração era por meio digital.

— Eu não atendo telefone. — sussurra Caio que me olha apreensivo intimidado pela presença de Sesshomaru.

Olho para o homem que considerava aterrorizante e reflito. Ele poderia ser assustador, mas havia se tornado completamente acessível quando comecei a conversar com ele. Não teria nada de mais em estar com ele, trabalhar com ele, dar...

— Faça tudo on-line e se precisar que converse por telefone, peça para um dos meninos atenderem ou apenas encaminhe a ligação para meu celular. Já estou configurando as ligações do meu ramal para ele. — Termino o procedimento, pego o tablet que fica em cima da minha mesa, levanto para pegar minha bolsa e ir ao encontro de Sesshomaru.

Com um olhar estranho para mim, Caio me vê colocando o aparelho eletrônico dentro da bolsa e seguir o CEO em direção ao estacionamento. Não estava pensando em todos os detalhes do que poderia acontecer ou o que poderiam interpretar. Éramos apenas o chefe e sua funcionária indo para uma reunião no almoço, embora que agradaria se fosse tudo romântico.

— Você parece como alguém indo para guerra. — diverte-se enquanto seguimos para o imponente carro de luxo. Agora, ele estava mais descontraído do que antes. Sua preocupação parecia ter esvaído.

— Todo dia é uma batalha estando na área de TI. — respondi com simpatia e sorri com a intenção de agradecer a porta aberta do carro por Sesshomaru. Se não fosse nossas posições hierárquicas, arriscaria dizer que estava tentando me seduzir com esse jeito cavalheiresco.

Assim que sento, meu celular toca e percebo que Carina do setor de recursos humanos estava ligando. Provavelmente era alguma coisa que precisava referente à reunião que tivemos mais cedo. Precisava enviar os documentos para ela antes do dia terminar.

— Olá! — atendo enquanto coloco o cinto.

— Oi, Rin, sei que está em horário de almoço, mas minha impressora está com o mesmo problema de ontem e tenho um monte de relatórios para imprimir para o senhor Switch. — Reviro meus olhos, mas não deixo de atendê-la da melhor forma possível.

Com um toque no meu braço, Sesshomaru chama minha atenção e com movimento dos meus lábios, informo que estava falando com Carina do RH.

— Tudo bem, Carina. Lembra-se do que fizemos ontem? Vamos desinstalar sua impressora e instalá-la novamente. Clique no símbolo...

Direcionando o carro para fora do estacionamento do subsolo da empresa, o CEO não desvia sua atenção da direção e de mim. Está com os olhos e ouvidos atentos, mesmo não demonstrando. É incrível como estou percebendo nuances que antes não via, como um leve enrugar de olhos ou pressão de seus lábios. De longe, parece estar focado apenas no carro, de perto, é fácil perceber que está concentrado em mim também.

Alterno entre olhar pelo para-brisa e para ele enquanto faço o suporte técnico por telefone, absorvendo todo o poder que era um homem com o porte dele guiando esse automóvel. Poderia ter pedido para um dos rapazes atendê-la, mas ela sempre foi tão educada comigo que faria esse esforço.

O atendimento acaba pouco tempo antes de chegarmos ao destino escolhido por Sesshomaru.

Assim que paramos na frente de uma famosa cantina italiana, arregalo meus olhos e me atrapalho para tirar o cinto de segurança. Estava morrendo de medo do valor da conta dessa refeição. Por mais que o convite fosse do dono da empresa, não me sentia confortável em gastar tanto em apenas uma refeição.

Com sua ajuda, saio do carro e um manobrista assume a direção.

Guiando-me com sua mão nas minhas costas, assim que atravesso a porta de entrada do estabelecimento sinto-me deslocada. Havia muitas pessoas, todas vestidas formalmente, com classe e esbanjando dinheiro. Eu, com meu cabelo preso, blusa simples, calça jeans e sapatilhas nos pés, me sentia uma mendiga. Até a recepcionista estava mais bem-apessoada no vestido preto de corte simples do que eu.

Precisava mudar meu vestuário profissional urgente!

Em uma mesa afastada da entrada, Sesshomaru puxa a cadeira para eu sentar e sem conseguir reprimir meus sentimentos de prazer, sorrio e o observo se acomodar a minha frente como uma namorada apaixonada. Ele era lindo, imponente e só se relacionaria comigo nos meus sonhos.

Imitando seus movimentos, coloco o guardanapo de tecido no meu colo.

— Aqui teremos mais privacidade e você poderá se alimentar adequadamente. — diz com seu tom firme e seu sotaque irresistível. Achava que estava me acostumando, não me derretendo a cada momento que o escutava, mas era impossível.

— Torrone é uma alimentação adequada para um lanche. — retruco fingindo seriedade, não contendo minha vontade de permitir-me intimidade com ele através de brincadeiras.

O garçom chega, apresenta a si e a cantina. Informa o prato do dia, os vinhos que acompanham e o prato de entrada. Entrega os cardápios para cada um de nós e nos permite um momento para escolher, afastando-se da mesa.

Abro o menu e arregalo meus olhos para os valores dos pratos. Sabia que seria caro, mas nem de longe imaginei que poderia haver pratos com três dígitos antes da vírgula.

Tinha ouro junto com o molho de tomate?

Olho disfarçadamente para Sesshomaru e percebo o quanto nossa realidade é diferente. Ora eu imaginava nós dois juntos e esquecia que, na vida real, amor platônico não era o suficiente. Isso apenas criou um abismo entre minha imaginação fértil e a realidade.

Se não fosse pela atração ou hierarquia, com certeza estaríamos impossibilitados de nos relacionar por causa da diferença social. Não que houvesse algum tipo de preconceito sobre isso, mas dificilmente nos trataríamos como iguais sendo tão diferentes socialmente.

Eu não era rica, minha família era classe média e com muito esforço! Meus namorados e ficantes nunca tiveram mais dinheiro que eu e, sinceramente, não sei se conseguiria lidar com tudo isso.

Que banho de água fria!

Ignorando a decepção que me invadia, engulo minha saliva como se fosse areia e escolho o prato mais barato. Coloco o menu em cima da mesa e meu assombro com os valores deveria estar refletido no meu rosto, porque Sesshomaru se preocupa e pergunta:

— Não gosta de comida italiana?

Na verdade, gosto mais é de homem italiano, meu eu pervertido se intromete e rapidamente o abafo. Chega de alimentar o impossível.

— Pelo contrário, meu prato preferido é macarrão, o segundo é nhoque, o terceiro pizza, mas os preç... — droga, não iria falar sobre valores com alguém que com certeza nem se preocupa em pagar milhões em um carro. Sorrio para disfarçar meu embaraço e mudo de assunto. — Enfim. O que o senhor gostaria de saber sobre o setor de TI? Consigo obter algumas informações pelo tablet se precisar. — Tento mostrar eficiência, mas seu franzir de cenho pareceu não gostar da minha destreza. Será que não vou fazer nada certo hoje?

— Você pode acessar os dados da empresa pelo tablet? Mas isso não é arriscado? — Como se isso respondesse uma pergunta interna, balança a cabeça. — Nossa informação está vulnerável, eu sabia! — irrita-se, mas sem alterar o volume de sua voz.

Nervosa, respiro fundo e bebo um pouco da água que foi servida no meu copo. Precisava de controle e coerência nesse momento, porque era um assunto delicado quando se tratava de pessoas leigas em acesso a informação. Vulnerabilidade de informação dependia do ponto de vista.

— Esse tipo de acesso é restrito a usuários com perfis administrativos. Todos foram devidamente autorizados pelo dono da empresa e, com isso, um termo de responsabilidade e confiabilidade foi assinado por cada um. Há reuniões e tomada de decisões que necessitam desse tipo de acesso externo. Na verdade, há mais vantagens do que desvantagens. — mostro seriedade e o quanto poderia confiar na minha informação, mas não me deixa continuar. Havia parado apenas para respirar quando ele começa a questionar:

— Como são escolhidos esses usuários? Depois que a informação vaza, não há termo de responsabilidade que desfaça a bagunça. — Olha-me zangado, toda a sua ira direcionado a mim.

— Posso não ter a informação do como, mas tenho a quantidade de usuários e quem são. — enquanto falava, acessava no tablet a informação, para que ele não pudesse me interromper novamente. — Veja! — mostro a tela do aparelho e ele se inclina na mesa para olhar — Essas são as pessoas com acesso as informações da empresa de fora dela. Se você clicar aqui, visualizará o termo assinado e quando foi liberado o acesso.

O garçom aparece e recolho o tablet enquanto Sesshomaru volta a se sentar ereto.

— Por favor, um Cioppino para mim. — Os dois me olham e envergonhada, faço meu pedido:

— Um spaghetti à bolonhesa.

O garçom anota nossos pedidos e sorri para meu CEO.

— Senhor, com a intenção de agradecer a preferência, nosso gerente gostaria de ofertar um vinho branco para acompanhar com seu prato como cortesia. Aceita?

— Sim, obrigado.

Rapidamente outro garçom aparece com o vinho e serve nossas taças. Parecia que meu chefe vinha com frequência aqui.

Enquanto isso, Sesshomaru estendeu a mão e entreguei o tablet para ele. Por sua atenção, percebi que analisava quem tinha acesso, um a um.

Quando somos deixados sozinhos, decreta:

— Remova o acesso de todos, inclusive o meu. Deixe apenas o seu. — Devolve o tablet para mim.

Estava na ponta da língua discutir, mas assim que meus olhos focaram nos seus, percebi que nada do que eu fizesse mudaria a sua decisão. Saber o peso de ser a única com esse tipo de controle me deixou desconfortável.

Precisava alterar minha senha urgente, apenas por desencargo de consciência.

— Tudo bem. — Atendo seu pedido e de forma remota, faço a alteração de perfil de forma que pudesse ver. Ambos estávamos inclinados sobre a mesa para olhar a tela do tablet. Por fim, apresento o resultado. Futuramente, com certeza precisaria questionar essa exclusividade de acesso.

— É possível rastrear o acesso de uma pessoa na empresa? — investiga ainda sério.

— Você quer saber os horários que ela acessa o computador, o sistema ou o acesso remoto? Se existe auditoria dessas ações?

— Tudo. Quero saber se é possível me falar quando a pessoa acessou o computador, os sites que acessou e o que fez dentro de todos os sistemas da empresa.

— Tirando os sistemas que não são desenvolvidos internamente, o resto, auditamos tudo. — Começo a imaginar os milhões de relatórios que seriam gerados e os vários acessos que precisaria fazer para entregar isso que ele queria, de apenas um usuário.

— Ótimo. — Encara-me feroz e depois sorri suavemente, voltando a ficar ereto. — Agora, aprecie um pouco o vinho. — ordena enquanto ele mesmo fazia isso.

Beber vinho no almoço? Mal bebia ele nas festas de faculdade, o famoso "sangue de boi", imagine esse todo chique.

— Senhor...

— Apenas Sesshomaru. Enquanto estivermos fora da empresa ou apenas nós, me chame de Sesshomaru, por favor. — suaviza seu tom, sua feição, mas o peso em seus ombros parecia intacto. Seu sotaque se acentua e meu interior se aperta em resposta.

Nesse momento sinto que algo entre nós muda. Chamá-lo de modo informal mudaria algo no nosso relacionamento e isso me excita ao mesmo tempo em que me preocupa.

Nervosa, tomo um pouco de vinho e faço uma leve careta tentando não cuspir o líquido, por se tratar de um vinho seco.

— O que foi? — Ele toma um pouco do seu próprio vinho novamente e ergue as sobrancelhas. — O vinho está bom. — conclui.

— É seco. — respondo tímida, por não ser uma apreciadora da bebida. Meu paladar era para o doce ou os espumantes, ou seja, suave.

Sesshomaru chama o garçom no mesmo momento.

— Rapaz, por favor, traga um vinho mais suave. Minha acompanhante não gostou desse. — solicita outro vinho para mim.

— Sim, senhor. — Responde e sai para atender ao pedido.

Estava atônita por ele gastar tanto com a comida, agora, fiquei apavorada pela bebida.

— Não há necessidade, por favor, esse está bom! — tento dissuadi-lo, mas meu apelo é ignorado.

— É inconcebível tomar algo que te desagrada. — diz com naturalidade, como se não estivesse gastando quase todo o valor do meu vale refeição em um único almoço.

— É muito! — Precisando me recompor e sentindo-me desconfortável, levanto da cadeira. — Vou ao banheiro e já volto.

Deixando todos os meus pertences sobre a mesa, praticamente fujo de todo o poder e presença que Sesshomaru tinha. Entro no banheiro, abaixo o assento da privada e sento tampando meu rosto com as mãos.

Qual seu problema, mulher? Quem está gastando dinheiro é ele, não vai sair do seu bolso. Não há nada para se incomodar. Tento me convencer do absurdo que estou sentindo, mas estava difícil.

Gostar dele, imaginar nós dois juntos e mesclar tudo isso com a realidade começou a cobrar seu preço. Se quisesse continuar trabalhando para essa empresa, precisaria aprender a separar meus sentimentos do que é racional.

Depois de alguns segundos respirando fundo e limpando minha mente, levanto-me e lavo minhas mãos. Precisava parar de pensar no meu chefe como um possível namorado e aceitar de uma vez por todas que ele era o homem que pagava meu salário.

Ele queria serviço e não frescura sentimental.

Volto para a mesa com um sorriso falso no rosto e vejo que meu copo foi substituído por um suco de laranja.

— Não sabia se era do seu agrado, mas solicitei um suco de laranja. Tudo bem? — paciente, ele sorri tenso quando agradeço com a cabeça. — Poderia me falar um pouco das atividades diárias do seu setor?

Dentro de um assunto seguro e confortável para ambos, começamos a conversar sobre a minha rotina, a de Alex e de todos os outros funcionários. Enquanto falava, pediu que anotasse algumas ressalvas que tinha para serem feitas, como colocar pessoas exclusivas para o suporte ao telefone, um programador exclusivo e um gerenciador de infraestrutura.

Apresentei todos os sistemas desenvolvidos por nós e os adquiridos externamente. Mostrei relatórios sobre a quantidade de incidentes que atendemos das filiais, qual dava mais trabalho e a que tinha menos chamados. Tudo isso já tinha pronto e disponível na intranet da empresa. Uma solicitação que Alex fez a mim antes de sair de férias.

Nosso almoço chegou e enquanto comíamos, entramos em outros assuntos, como a comida que preferimos, viagens e a Itália.

Sesshomaru nasceu e cresceu no país até os dezoito anos, justificando seu sotaque. Morava apenas com a mãe. Seu pai é descendente de italianos, mas sua mãe era uma musicista e que continuava em seu país de origem. Falou que tinha outros irmãos de ambos os lados, mas não detalhou quantos ou quem eram, nem se eram próximos.

De minha parte, falei mais sobre minha família, a profissão dos meus irmãos e a paixão dos homens por carros e velocidade. Contei que os acompanhavam em tudo, embora não fosse tão aficionada.

Revelei o motivo de escolher Ciência da Computação como profissão, o que arrancou gargalhadas dele.

— Mas é verdade! Adoro matemática, jogos de lógica e sudoku. — riu mais ainda e me juntei às risadas de sua mente poluída. Estava tão feliz pelo clima entre nós ter mudado, parecia que estava conversando com um amigo. — Ia fazer Engenharia Civil, mas Paulo pediu Ciência da Computação para não precisar nunca mais levar seu computador para ser formatado por um técnico.

— Isso aconteceu? — Com sorriso no rosto, toma um gole do seu vinho e me encara atento.

— Todo mundo acha que aprendemos isso na faculdade, mas é algo mais profundo que mexer em softwares. Aprendi a formatar um computador sozinha, com tutoriais na internet.

Nossos olhos não deixavam de se encarar. Era íntimo, mas também confortável. Não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o que poderia significar, porque meu corpo estava bem e minha mente também.

Há muito tempo não me sentia tão leve conversando com um homem. Enquanto continuávamos nossa conversa distraída, não pude evitar admirar o quanto esse homem tinha tudo o que buscava em alguém para ter ao lado, profissional e determinado na empresa, descontraído e brincalhão fora dela. Sesshomaru tentava esconder, mas gostava de fazer uma piada sempre que contava algo de duplo sentido.

Parecíamos dois amigos íntimos conversando, trocamos a sobremesa por café expresso e nem reparei que o meu celular não havia tocado em nenhum momento quando depois de alguns risos, escutei-o.

— TI, boa tarde. — Sorrindo para o homem na minha frente, saúdo meu interlocutor. Era um número de dentro da empresa, mas não havia anotado o setor.

— O que a pobre menina da informática está fazendo com o dono da empresa? É abrindo as pernas que você quer subir de cargo? Ou você o está ajudando a sonegar impostos? — Perco o sorriso, a cor do rosto e a alegria. Não reconheci a voz, nem se era masculina ou feminina, porque se assemelhava com uma voz mecânica, ou seja, estava usando algum programa ou dispositivo para fazer.

Movo o celular do meu ouvido e olho para sua tela. A linha havia ficado muda e percebi que a ligação havia sido encerrada. Depois, olho para os lados e não consigo encontrar ninguém conhecido.

Como assim?

Não tinha medo, mas meu calo sempre foi o preconceito por ser mulher e conseguir meus feitos profissionais apenas com minha capacidade e não charme ou o que tinha entre as minhas pernas.

— Quem era? — Sesshomaru pergunta preocupado. — Está tudo bem?

Sem responder ao meu chefe, pego o tablet e vou pesquisar na central telefônica de que setor era esse número. Não era possível que alguém, de dentro da empresa, estivesse me vigiando.

Número desativado.

— Precisamos voltar para a empresa. — anuncio, guardando as coisas na minha bolsa e automaticamente pegando minha carteira para pagar o almoço. Estava completamente desnorteada, entre a raiva e o choro eminente.

— Rin! — chama-me ríspido e segura minha mão com a carteira com um aperto firme. — Diga, quem era? Por que está tão nervosa?

Se ele estava com raiva, eu estava irada! Controlando meu coração acelerado e a fúria nas minhas palavras, respondi:

— Algum idiota nos viu e ligou de dentro da empresa fazendo ameaças. Odeio que questionem minha capacidade, não estou brincando no serviço. — falo baixo.

— O que foi dito? De onde era? — Sesshomaru refletiu minha indignação.

— Telefone desativado, mas dentro da empresa conseguirei rastrear como essa ligação foi feita. — Respiro fundo e peço mais educadamente: — Por favor, vamos voltar. Só quero poder resolver isso.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, estava gostando da nossa interação, mas essa ligação deixou meus cabelos em pé e a pulga atrás da orelha.

Ou você o está ajudando a sonegar impostos?

Será que era verdade? Sesshomaru sonegava impostos e agora, que Alex não estava trabalhando, queria minha ajuda? Mas como iria fazer algo do tipo, se não tinha acesso ao sistema financeiro? Tinha senha de administrador na empresa, mas nunca efetuei nenhuma operação dentro dos sistemas desenvolvidos por nós, seria ilógico e ilegal.

Além do mais, ajudar a fraudar a própria empresa é algo completamente ilógico.

Sesshomaru chamou o garçom, avisando-lhe que fechasse a conta. Antes que o rapaz trouxesse a conta na mesa, levantamos e seguimos até o caixa. Ele iria efetuar o pagamento diretamente no caixa, porque me recusei a ficar sentada. Nervosa e ansiosa por tudo, observei seu perfil e depois seus olhos de falcão em mim.

Tudo isso não passava de um jogo? Quem estaria mentindo, Sesshomaru ou a voz ameaçadora?

— Mais coisas foram ditas. — afirmou sério, mas sem raiva.

— Sim. — Franzi o cenho e concordei. Não iria aliviar para o homem, só porque habitava meus sonhos desejosos ou porque era meu chefe.

— Conversaremos mais no carro. — Coloca o cartão de crédito na carteira, guarda em seu bolso e pede uma cópia da nota fiscal da refeição em nome da empresa. Ele informa os dados a atendente, pega o papel e então, me conduz para fora do restaurante com sua mão nas minhas costas.

Agora, esse toque que tanto gostava, parecia estranho. Não relaxaria enquanto não soubesse tudo o que realmente estava acontecendo e qual era a verdadeira intenção de Sesshomaru.

As palavras do meu irmão voltaram a mim quando sentei no banco do carro luxuoso: "a corda sempre arrebenta para o lado mais fraco". Era isso? Meu chefe estava em busca de um elo mais fraco para servir de bode expiatório?

Estava ansiosa, desesperada e não queria aceitar mais nada dele. Tive vontade de sair do carro quando começou a dirigir.

— Diga. — ordenou.

— Fui acusada de te ajudar a sonegar impostos. Li alguma coisa do tipo na mídia. Todas estavam acusando você... — paro um momento para me corrigir, sabendo que tanto ele quanto o pai possuíam o mesmo nome. — Na verdade, acusando você e seu pai, não há como saber, porque seu nome é igual ao dele, ninguém diferencia os dois. — Solto meu cabelo e passo minhas mãos neles com um pouco de frustração. Estava nervosa e divagando. — Céus, como fui cair no meio disso tudo? Só quero trabalhar, ser reconhecida no que faço, terminar de juntar dinheiro para meu mochilão e torcer para que a empresa me dê dois meses de férias, que nunca tirei, diga- se de passagem. Queria poder juntar mais dinheiro e comprar uma casa, um canto apenas meu. — Descontrolo-me completamente ao lembrar de um conhecido. — Não quero ser presa como meu amigo de faculdade que trabalha em órgão público, que foi acusado de alterar o sistema e sumir com impostos a serem pagos. Não quero destruir minha carreira, minha vida... — Paro um momento para respirar e vejo minha mãe com cara de desgosto para mim. — Céus, o que minha mãe vai falar? Minha família será completamente envergonhada...

Não reparei que Sesshomaru estacionou o carro.

Não percebi que havia desafivelado nossos cintos.

Não notei que estava beirando a histeria.

Mas senti!

Senti Sesshomaru pegar-me pela nuca com sua mão firme, o que me fez encará-lo. Quando arregalei meus olhos e fechei minha boca, que mais parecia uma matraca, seu olhar intenso antecipou seus atos e não tive outra escolha a não ser ceder.

Seus lábios se juntaram aos meus e, com toda a adrenalina bombeando no meu sangue, convidei-o a aprofundar o beijo ao abrir minha boca e invadir a sua língua com minha.

Esqueci o motivo do meu assombro e decidi apenas seguir as vontades do meu corpo.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

— La mia bella... ( minha bela) — entre os beijos, Sesshomaru murmurou as palavras em seu perfeito italiano e me fez arrepiar de prazer.

Seus lábios eram suaves, seu gosto era forte como o café que tomamos no final da refeição e todas as minhas terminações nervosas pediam mais desse sabor, do néctar da luxúria italiana.

Assim que Sesshomaru virou seu rosto para que nossas bocas se encaixassem melhor, senti uma enorme necessidade de tê-lo mais perto de mim que me fez soltar o cinto de segurança e quase sentar em cima do painel central do carro. Quando um barulho dentro do carro soou, provavelmente de um botão que acionei indevidamente, assustei, afastei-me do me chefe e apressadamente amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

Eu tinha beijado Sesshomaru. Corrigindo, Sesshomaru me beijou.

Meu chefe me beijou. Na boca.

Eu gostei. Muito.

Sem coragem de olhá-lo, tentei controlar o fogo que meu corpo tinha sido tomado. Meu núcleo formigava, minhas pernas estavam bambas e minhas mãos tremiam sedentas por tocá-lo outra vez.

Queria mais, muito mais, mas era irracional. Estava sendo acusada de algo que não fiz, mas que agora tinha se transformado em verdade. Estava abrindo minhas pernas para meu chefe!

— Desculpa Sesshomaru... desculpe senhor Switch. Não sou assim, eu...

— Vou te deixar na empresa. Tenho outro compromisso. — totalmente profissional e sem nenhum resquício de intimidade, Sesshomaru voltou a conduzir o carro.

Coloquei o cinto de segurança e suspirei de forma audível. Minhas mãos foram para o meu rosto, tentando encobrir meu embaraço e desejo.

Não sabia o que doía mais, ele não assumir a culpa ou fingir que nada aconteceu. Arrisquei uma espiada ao meu lado e o vi completamente tenso, além do seu cabelo perfeitamente alinhado estar bagunçado. Fui eu?

Céus, e agora?

— Quero a auditoria de acesso de todos os funcionários no último mês no meu e-mail ainda hoje. — ordena e abro minha boca em choque.

A empresa tinha mais de mil funcionários, sendo que desses, mais da metade possuía acesso a computadores. Não seria uma tarefa difícil, mas daria muito trabalho e ocuparia muito o meu tempo.

Estava sobrecarregada com sentimentos e responsabilidades, algo desse tipo iria apenas aumentar meu fardo pessoal.

Tentando pensar como a funcionária que era, pego meu celular e confiro o horário, para saber quanto tempo hábil teria para atender seu pedido. Eram mais de três horas da tarde e assustei com o quanto de tempo passamos juntos e nem percebemos.

— Será impossível entregar o que pede ainda hoje. Se for mais específico em quem devo... — minha voz ainda estava trêmula pelo choque da situação.

— Preciso dessa informação urgente, Rin. Tenho pessoas desonestas na minha empresa, que estão te ameaçando e preciso saber quem são. — Para o carro na frente da empresa e suspira de forma audível. Fecha os olhos e encosta a cabeça no encosto do banco. — Nunca assuma a responsabilidade de um ato que não cometeu. Eu te beijei, quem deveria se desculpar sou eu.

Com o coração acelerado, fico encarando seu perfil e o momento em que iria se desculpar, que nunca veio.

— Preciso ir. — rosna impaciente, para que eu saia do seu automóvel.

Sesshomaru não se desculpou, apenas me dispensou.

Sem me despedir e com raiva, saio do seu carro, bato a porta e sigo com passos firmes e contrariados até minha sala. Não consigo conter meu mau humor no cumprimento cordial de quem passa por mim e assim que chego na minha sala, despois de descer um andar de escada, Caio está com o volume alto do som enquanto Anderson e Vitor estão conversando descontraidamente.

— Desligue isso, Caio. — resmungo, jogando minha bolsa no chão ao lado da minha mesa e sentando na minha cadeira com muita raiva. O teclado também sofreu com os meus sentimentos e só queria poder descontar tudo o que estava sentindo em um homem alto, de terno, com olhos cor de avelas, barba por fazer e de nacionalidade italiana.

— O que foi? — Obedece-me e me encara preocupado. Os outros dois haviam voltado a suas posições de trabalho.

— TPM. — resmungo, não sendo uma total mentira. Tinha certeza que toda essa minha necessidade pelo meu chefe não passava de momento hormonal. Dizem que nessa época a mulher fica mais excitada.

Sim, a culpa é dos malditos estrogênio e progesterona.

— Tome. — Caio coloca um bombom Ferrera Rochedo na frente do meu teclado e sorri apreensivo. — Tem mais de onde veio esse.

Parando de torturar meu teclado, abro o invólucro com rapidez e com uma única mordida, deixo o doce derreter na minha boca com um gemido satisfeito.

Sim, nada que um chocolate italiano não faça para acabar com a necessidade de outra tentação da mesma nacionalidade.

— Já disse que se não fosse por você, já teria ido embora dessa empresa? — com meu humor mais controlado, digo suavemente. Caio sempre me surpreendia com esses gestos carinhosos quando eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Não era a primeira vez e sabia que não seria a última.

— Espero que melhore. — Encabulado, coloca seus fones de ouvido e se isola em seu mundo computacional enquanto encaro meu monitor com frustração.

Havia uma missão a ser cumprida e faltaria tempo para que fosse concluída ainda hoje. Poderia ser um idiota, poderia ameaçá-lo por assédio sexual, mas não estava em mim nada disso. Só queria aprender, ter sucesso profissional e pronto. Até porque, não houve assédio, eu queria, e muito, o que aconteceu.

Mesmo com tanta coisa para ser executada, deleguei algumas tarefas minhas na parte de desenvolvimento para meus três colegas de serviço. Nada ficaria pendente enquanto estava resolvendo esse abacaxi.

Enquanto realizava consultas e operações no meu computador, minha mente voltava há algumas horas atrás. Meu corpo não havia esquecido como eram seus lábios, a vontade que senti de estar colada com ele e o quanto me excitei com tudo isso.

Estava há tanto tempo sem namorado que todos os meus sentidos estavam à flor da pele.

— Tchau, Rin. — Deixando mais um bombom italiano na minha mesa com um sorriso contido, Caio se despede e olho para o canto inferior direito do meu monitor. Seis e meia e não tinha nem metade dos relatórios de auditoria prontos. Estava ainda na letra "j".

Olhei para toda a minha sala e enfrentei a solidão de se trabalhar sozinha depois das dezoito horas. O cansaço parecia ter me atingido em cheio.

Pensei em tomar um petrolão, mas lembrei do torrone na minha bolsa e com a intenção de continuar firme e forte com minha tarefa, abaixei, peguei-o dentro dela e comecei a comê-lo como uma selvagem. Deixaria o bombom para depois.

Chegando a letra "p", estiquei meus braços acima da cabeça para alongar e bocejei. Com minha cabeça limpa, meus pensamentos se organizaram e consegui me equilibrar emocionalmente. Estava exausta, como se tivesse trabalhado mais de vinte e quatro horas seguidas.

Olhei para os lados e pela primeira vez me senti aflita por estar sozinha. Lembrei-me do telefonema na hora do almoço e abandonei minha atividade para investigar. Era o que deveria ter feito assim que cheguei do almoço.

Almoço, Sesshomaru, beijos...

Sem desviar o foco, Rin. Recrimino-me.

Pesquiso novamente o número desativado, procuro histórico, algum registro excluído e nada. Faço uma breve pesquisa na internet para saber se era possível realizar uma ligação sem deixar rastros com aquele aplicativo, e encontrei meios de fazer o número aparecer no destino mesmo não sendo o de origem.

Busquei em arquivos digitais antigos de instalação dos telefones IP e descobri que esse ramal era usado no último andar. As únicas pessoas naquele local eram Mirela e Sesshomaru, que estava comigo quando recebi o telefonema.

Será que foi Mirela? Bem, sendo quem era e como se comportava, não duvidaria, mas ela não tinha toda essa capacidade técnica, ou tinha? Nos tutoriais da internet não parecia fácil de fazer, então...

Levantando da minha cadeira, sigo para fora da minha sala e subo as escadas, indo direto ao último andar. Não tinha visto o horário, mas tinha certeza que não havia ninguém na empresa. Com a intenção de investigar a mesa dessa mulher, subi de forma sorrateira e invadi a recepção sem medo de ser vista.

Estava tudo vazio e com as luzes apagadas.

Sento na sua cadeira e abro a primeira gaveta, encontrando tudo metodicamente alinhado. Blocos de anotações, canetas, clipes e grampos até pareciam intocados. Arrumei um item que tinha saído do lugar e fechei vagarosamente a gaveta.

Quando ia abrir a segunda, escuto vozes e meu coração quase pula pela boca.

Caramba, e agora?

Olho para todos os lados e num ato de desespero, já que as vozes estavam cada vez mais altas, agachei debaixo da mesa e trouxe a cadeira o máximo que consegui até mim. Se fosse alguém vindo de frente, ninguém iria me ver, mas se fosse da sala de Sesshonaru, vergonhosamente seria pega.

— Não vai se repetir, chefinho, prometo. — perco toda a cor do meu rosto quando escuto a voz de Mirela e o jeito suave que diz essas palavras. O único chefe presente do leão de chácara era o homem que beijei na hora do almoço, Sesshomaru. Escuto um leve gemido, um estalo de lábios e um ronronar. — Estou liberada?

Fecho meus olhos e tento controlar minha raiva e as lágrimas de escorrerem. Eles pareciam bem íntimos pelos sons que escutei.

Esse homem está usando todas as mulheres a seu bel prazer. Fui uma idiota apaixonada, além de uma funcionária capacho. Enquanto ele está curtindo beijos, eu fiquei trabalhando em seu relatório infernal.

Sim, estava com ciúmes. Também estava me sentindo usada e irritada.

Não ouvi a resposta, mas passos perto da mesa. Não tive coragem de abrir os olhos e como se conseguisse me ocultar dessa forma, esperei deixar de escutar qualquer barulho antes de encarar minha realidade. Escutei sons de sapato tocando o chão com firmeza, porta abrindo, porta fechando e o nada.

Rápida e silenciosamente saí debaixo da mesa e segui escadas abaixo. As luzes continuaram apagadas e não sabia precisar se Sesshomaru havia entrado em sua sala ou saído do andar.

Às pressas, chego à minha sala e grito assustada ao ver o próprio CEO sentado na cadeira em frente à minha mesa. Coloco uma mão no coração e lágrimas escorrem dos meus olhos pelo susto, raiva e desilusão.

Céus, esse dia estava sendo muito!

— Desculpe, me assustei. — murmuro desgostosa.

Apesar de Sesshomaru ter se levantado e me olhado preocupado, limpei rapidamente minhas lágrimas, sentei na minha cadeira e o encarei friamente, completamente recomposta.

— Onde estava? — Senta novamente na cadeira e me avalia.

Presenciando seu romance com o leão de chácara, italiano canalha e irresistível.

— No banheiro. — Respondo ríspida.

Abro o bombom deixado por meu colega de serviço, coloco-o inteiro na boca e olho para o horário exibido pelo meu computador. Eram mais de dez horas da noite e ainda tinha muito relatório a ser feito pela frente.

— Terminou o relatório?

— Não, como disse, são muitos usuários para pouco tempo. — falo com a boca cheia encarando o meu monitor. Estava me sentindo rebelde e nem um pouco educada. Termino de mastigar o bombom e o encaro. — Posso terminar amanhã?

— Tem como imprimir o que você já fez? — pede impaciente e arregalo meus olhos.

Ele é de verdade?

— Senhor Switch, são mais de mil páginas a serem impressas, é inviável. — Vendo sua frustração pelas minhas palavras ou talvez pelo tratamento cordial, decido ser prática, tiro o tablet da minha bolsa, configuro o gerenciador de relatórios e o entrego com um bocejo. — Desculpe. Veja os relatórios por aqui.

— Como isso funciona?

Inclino meu corpo na minha mesa, pego o aparelho da mão dele e mostro:

— Você quer esse relatório para encontrar alguma coisa, certo? Se você quiser saber sobre uma pessoa, digite o nome dela aqui. — Faço a operação como um exemplo e continuo. — Se você quiser saber sobre um dia ou horário específico, escolha aqui. E se você quiser saber qual operação e qual sistema, escolha aqui.

Termino de falar, volto a minha cadeira e o vejo me encarando com admiração. Encaro-o com ferocidade, não amolecendo meu coração para esse aliciador de mulheres e volto a minha tarefa.

— Eu realmente aprecio sua dedicação, Rin. — diz suave. — Tenho exigido muito de você, eu sei, mas sua ajuda será essencial para organizar a empresa e o que tenho planejado.

— Sou paga para isso. — digo friamente. — Posso ir embora ou você esperará até perto da meia noite para ter os relatórios em mãos? — Não o encaro, porque minha raiva começou a crescer de uma forma exponencial. Elogiar-me estava tendo o efeito contrário.

— Rin, sobre o que aconteceu no almoço... — tenta me acalmar, mas mal sabe ele que meu problema foi o agora e não o que aconteceu no almoço. Decido interromper suas desculpas.

— Não precisamos conversar sobre isso, ninguém precisa se constranger mais. — controlo minha emoção, mas minha voz sai levemente trêmula. — Posso ir embora? — insisto de forma enfática.

Abandona o tablet na minha mesa, levanta da cadeira e anda pela minha sala com frustração, esfregando suas mãos no rosto e cabelo. Reparei sua vestimenta apenas agora, camisa com mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, relógio prateado destacado em seu pulso, sem jaqueta ou terno, sem gravata e cabelos revoltos.

Isso era preocupação ou o momento pós Mirela?

Revoltada por não ter uma resposta quanto a alteração de prazo na conclusão do meu serviço, bloquei minha máquina, guardei tudo na minha bolsa e levantei da cadeira. Aproximo-me determinada, enquanto ele que para e me olha com o cenho franzido.

— Estou cansada, esgotada e me sentindo como se um trator tivesse me atropelado. Estou indo para casa, você tem o tablet para uma parcial dos relatórios e amanhã, entregarei o resto. Adeus. — Viro minhas costas para ele, mas não consigo dar nem mais um passo, porque me prende no lugar com uma mão no meu braço. Olho-o confusa.

— Non. (Não) — diz com firmeza.

— Não?

Novamente, sem aviso prévio, cola sua boca na minha quando puxa meu corpo para estar em frente ao seu. Impiedosa e com raiva, seguro seus cabelos e puxo com força, arrancando um leve rosnado e gemido de seus lábios.

Nosso contato não é casual, não há delicadeza, apenas frustração e desejo. Queria me lembrar de que o escutei a pouco com sua secretária Mirela, mas a luxúria tomou conta quando suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costas e apertaram minha bunda, levemente me erguendo para estar de encontro com sua masculinidade.

Estava chateada, sobrecarregada e a única coisa oferecida foi esse contato indevido com meu chefe. Que assim fosse, porque não iria mais lutar. Estava completamente rendida aos seus encantos, mesmo que durasse apenas por hoje.

— La mia perdizione... ( minha perdição)— sussurrou entre os beijos. Não tinha a menor ideia do que significava, então, simplesmente me perdi nessa neblina de sedução italiana.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Entre os beijos ardentes e mãos abrasadoras, minha bolsa havia caído do meu ombro com um baque seco. Fui empurrada contra a parede e o corpo que desejei apenas nos meus pensamentos pervertidos, estava colado ao meu, sufocando-me de paixão.

Suas mãos subiram novamente pelo meu corpo, desta vez pelos lados, enquanto seus lábios iam, beijo a beijo, descendo pelo meu rosto e pescoço.

— Mi fai perdere giudizio.. (Você me faz perde o juízo.)

Arfo ao escutar as palavras que não compreendo enquanto sua mão cobre meu seio e a outra fica acariciando debaixo do meu outro seio. Sua boca explora meu pescoço e encontra minha orelha. Sinto sua língua, sua respiração acelerada e seus gemidos.

Sentia como se fosse pegar fogo. Sentia uma necessidade inigualável de corresponder as suas investidas, de senti-lo, de fazê-lo experimentar todas as sensações que estava me proporcionando.

Estava me sentindo mais, muito mais mulher.

Ousada, ergo uma perna para enlaçar a sua, fazendo com que nossos quadris estivessem bem mais encaixados do que antes. Minhas mãos saíram de seus cabelos e vagaram pelas suas costas, arranhando, precisando desesperadamente de contato físico.

Seus lábios voltam aos meus com suavidade e lentidão, tão sensual que meu ventre formigava, instigando minha perna e meus quadris a se friccionarem em busca do prazer que isso causava.

Enquanto o trazia para mais perto de mim com meu abraço e olhos fechados, o sinto levantar minha blusa com naturalidade e assim que chegou aos meus ombros, automaticamente ergui meus braços. Ele interrompeu nosso beijo, olhamo-nos como dois embriagados de prazer e voltamos a nos atracar enquanto minha blusa foi descartada em algum lugar.

Nesse momento, minha mente tinha apenas um objetivo, que era minha total satisfação com esse ato. Todos os outros assuntos envolvidos foram omitidos pela luxúria, ou seja, permiti-me entregar sem nenhuma reserva.

Agora, suas mãos buscavam o fecho do sutiã, impacientes por me ter nua da cintura para cima.

Gemi quando senti todo o ar gelado da minha sala em meus seios descobertos. A boca de Sesshomaru não perdeu tempo e trocou meus lábios pelos bicos entumecidos. Sua língua quente e seus lábios exigentes me fizeram fechar os olhos em busca de armazenar todas essas sensações que estava sentindo.

Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos e gemi alto quando Sesshomaru trocou de seio enquanto a mão atendeu a necessidade do outro. Gemi pela falta de contato com seu quadril, meu sexo necessitando do aperto, do atrito com o seu corpo.

— Sesshomaru... — um pouco envergonhada, apenas pedi nas entrelinhas do meu chamado a sua atenção para onde mais queria, precisava, ansiava!

Quase derretendo aos seus pés, abri meus olhos e vi o homem, o todo poderoso, se ajoelhar na minha frente e me encarar com uma necessidade que nunca vi em ninguém.

Com destreza, desabotoou meu jeans e empurrou para baixo minha calcinha junto. Hipnotizada pelo homem que me devorava com os olhos, esqueci-me de qualquer vergonha quanto ao meu estado atual e involuntariamente, removi minhas sapatilhas e me separei do resto da minha roupa.

Antes que pudesse me preparar, o homem colocou uma perna em seu ombro e com sua boca e dedos, invadiu meu sexo úmido e latejante. Precisei segurar seus cabelos novamente para não cair no chão quando uma onda de prazer cobriu meu corpo.

Uau! Seria isso a iminência do meu clímax?

Não tive tempo de analisar, porque com a língua Sesshomaru brincou com meu clitóris e um de seus dedos me penetrou, fazendo-me sentir algo que pensei que nunca existia.

Descontrolada, movimentei meus quadris enquanto gemia aliviada, enlouquecida e satisfeita. Havia gozado e não conseguia pensar racionalmente, não que antes essa situação estivesse diferente.

Ainda de olhos fechados, soltei seus cabelos e fiquei escorada na parede ofegante, completamente acabada para qualquer outro tipo de ação. Escutei algum barulho, mas não tomei conhecimento do que era, porque precisava me recompor antes que abrisse os olhos e enfrentasse a realidade.

Com um impulso e força, fui erguida sentada pelos braços de Sesshomaru. Meus olhos abriram e encontraram seus olhos, impiedosos, mandantes e luxuriosos. Era o olhar de alguém em uma missão de prazer, que me fez preparada para mais. Ele me ofereceria mais.

Com ânimo, seus lábios devoraram os meus ao mesmo tempo em que seu membro invadiu o local mais íntimo do meu corpo. Não havia mais o que esconder, minha intimidade estava completamente exposta a esse homem.

Com movimentos medidos, seus quadris iam e vinham de encontrou ao meu, aliviando a latência que estava meu clitóris. Assim que comecei a gemer nos seus lábios, seus movimentos aumentaram de velocidade, sua boca emitiu sons de esforço e prazer, apenas aumentando a minha necessidade de mais.

Abraçando-o com meu coração quase saltando do meu corpo, Sesshomaru desfez nossa conexão com os lábios e escondeu seu rosto no meu pescoço, gemendo e depois, mordendo meu ombro assim que tudo se tornou mais intenso, mas desesperado.

Abaixando-me levemente, apenas para que os movimentos atingissem meu corpo de uma forma que sentisse o meu clímax novamente, fui pressionada na parede o suficiente para não saber onde meu corpo começava e o de Sesshomaru terminava. Sentia-nos como uma só pessoa e num êxtase fora síncrona, nos desfizemos com tremores de corpo e gemidos altos.

Tornou-se verídico, havia dado para o meu chefe.

Recuperando o meu fôlego tanto quanto meu companheiro, Sesshomaru me carrega pela sala e senta em uma cadeira comigo ainda montada em seu colo. Estava com medo dos pensamentos que minha cabeça iria apresentar e, com um suspiro, aumento meu aperto em seu corpo, não desfazendo nossa conexão corporal, apesar de apenas eu estar nua, ele continuava completamente vestido.

Os braços de Sesshomaru saem debaixo das minhas pernas e vão para as minhas costas, movimentando para cima e para baixo em um carinho que me fez arrepiar.

— Deve estar com frio, bella — carinhoso e completamente diferente do que conheço de Sesshomaru, ele me afasta e segura meu rosto com uma mão. — Vá se vestir, precisamos conversar.

Como uma avalanche, os pensamentos que temia invadiram minha mente e me deram forças para desconectar dele e sair do seu colo. Olhei para seu membro usando camisinha e reparei o quanto era avantajado perante o último e único que tive. Também percebi que fui irresponsável, já que em nenhum momento lembrei-me do preservativo, apesar dele não o ter esquecido.

Meus membros tremeram de frio, de nervosismo e de vergonha. Sem mostrar pressa em me vestir, fiquei de costas para ele enquanto colhia minhas roupas do chão. A cada peça colocada, mais sobre as consequências dessas ações me assolaram.

Havia fechado minha mente para a razão enquanto me deliciava com as sensações que Sesshomaru me proporcionou. Agora, tudo o que estava omitido veio à tona, forçando arrependimento sobreposto ao sentimento de satisfação.

Abotoo minha calça jeans.

Havia me entregado ao dono da empresa no mesmo dia em que ele havia me dado um aumento. Ele me levou para almoçar, nosso tratamento mudou de completamente profissional a levemente amigável.

Coloco meu sutiã.

Recordei que no almoço recebi uma ameaça de alguém que estava me vigiando, de olho em mim. Lembro-me das câmeras de vigilância apenas agora. Olho para o teto, todos os cantos, apenas para garantir que não havia nada dentro dessa sala. Pelo menos, não visível.

— O que foi? — Sesshomaru interrompe meu devaneio com preocupação e sem blusa, encaro a pessoa que tem o poder de me levar às alturas e me afundar no mar da depressão.

Estava completamente recomposto, apesar das vestes estarem amarrotadas tanto quanto seus cabelos. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e convidativos para mais um momento de loucura.

Olhou discretamente para meus seios cobertos com meu sutiã branco e antes de respondê-lo, terminei de me vestir.

— Lembrei-me que a empresa possuí um circuito interno de vigilância e olhei para cima, apenas para ter certeza que não havia uma aqui dentro. — com fragilidade, cruzei meus braços na minha frente e tremi involuntariamente.

Estávamos distantes um do outro, o momento agradável se foi e o constrangimento apareceu.

Será que era assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando tinham sexo casual?

Arregalo meus olhos e cubro meu rosto com minhas mãos assim que a verdade dos fatos me atinge como um banho de água fria. Havia feito sexo casual!

— Sente-se, Rin. — Descubro meus olhos e vejo sua postura profissional substituir a anterior carinhosa. O Sesshomaru da luxúria havia ido embora e o executivo tomou conta.

— Precisamos conversar, isso foi um ato...

— Insano! — respondo por ele, não querendo me sentar, mas seguindo em sua direção, passando por ele apenas para encarar o armário no outro lado da sala. — Merda, eu não sou assim.

— Precisamos manter isso em sigilo, Rin.

Viro para encará-lo, meus braços cruzados na minha frente.

— Apesar de realmente não querer que essa situação se transforme na fofoca atual, queria contar apenas para sua secretária esnobe ou devo dizer amante, chefinho? — faço uma imitação vulgar do apelido, o que faz Sesshomaru franzir o cenho.

Mais uma verdade foi jogada na minha cara como uma torta de creme do jogo passa ou repassa. Havia me entregado para o cara que estava se relacionando com a própria secretária.

— Do que você está falando? — zanga-se e não me deixo abater pela pontada de receio que senti. Escutei com meus próprios ouvidos e não estava blefando.

— Antes de você vir aqui, estive lá em cima no seu andar. Escutei você e Mirela conversando e fazendo não sei mais o quê.

— Você me viu lá em cima? — Seu olhar feroz em mim consegue me fazer duvidar do que escutei.

Sesshomaru não parecia ser uma pessoa de se justificar para outra, mas assim que fiz uma careta, sentei na cadeira mais próxima e me abracei com medo de tudo o que estava sentindo. Escutei-o suspirar alto e meus olhos voltaram a encará-lo com dúvida.

Estava tão confusa!

— Rin, saí da empresa há horas e apenas voltei, porque sabia que você estaria aqui até o final do plantão. Não subi para minha sala, vim diretamente para cá! — Apesar de continuar com sua postura profissional, percebi um pouco de candura em suas palavras.

Sentiria melhor se o conforto fosse dado com seus braços, mas pelo jeito que estava se portando nunca mais sentiria suas mãos em mim.

— Sesshomaru... — respiro fundo e continuo, iria contar tudo. — Investiguei sobre o telefone que me ligou no almoço. É um ramal desativado do seu andar. Fui olhar de perto... merda! — Lembrei apenas agora que as escadas tinham câmeras e com certeza registraram minha ida até lá em cima.

— Termine! — pede impaciente.

— Céus, serei demitida! — resmungo e fecho meus olhos, criando coragem para assumir todos os atos realizados nesse dia.

— Não haverá demissão. Acabei de te dar um aumento!

— E acabei de dar para meu chefe! — retruco um pouco alto e tampo minha boca com a mão para me conter. — Sesshomaru, não quero esse aumento, não vou subir na vida se não for pela minha competência profissional. — choramingo, contendo as lágrimas de cair.

— O que acabou de acontecer aqui não tem nada a ver com seu aumento. Não confunda as coisas, vamos conversar. — Olha-me intensamente. — Mas antes, termine o que você estava dizendo sobre sua visita ao meu andar.

Tudo bem, primeiro o assunto perigoso, depois o vergonhoso.

— Então, ia olhar tudo o que estava na mesa de Mirela, com a intenção de achar algo que a relacionasse a esse telefonema, quando escutei vozes. Me escondi debaixo da mesa e o leão de chácara falou com seu "chefinho" — contei, sem nenhum filtro.

— Leão de chácara?

Droga! Havia revelado meu apelido para ela.

— É, a Mirela. — Faço uma careta e agradeço que ele deixou de lado.

— E você me escutou falando? Me viu?

— Não. — reconheci envergonhada, mas tentei me justificar. — Ela falou chefinho, quem é o único chefe dela? Se não era você...

— Meu pai ou Lauriano. Ela é funcionária deles e ainda os atende por telefone e faz alguns serviços pessoais. Mas nenhum deles mencionou para mim que voltaria a trabalhar. — Franze o cenho e me encara, tentando desvendar mais das minhas palavras.

Encaro-o apreensiva e ainda constrangida com o que tinha feito para tentar descobrir quem estava me espionando e, também, com o que eu meu chefe fizemos.

— Você não viu quem estava com ela? — Neguei com a cabeça. — Você falou de um circuito de segurança, certo? Onde ficam os monitores?

— Tem uma sala de vigilância no térreo, mas os dados ficam gravados aqui, nos nossos servidores. — Apontei com a mão para o local fechado, o qual alguns racks contendo servidores e switches estavam.

— Você tem acesso?

— Quer saber quem é o amante da sua secretária? — Levanto uma sobrancelha curiosa e ciumenta.

— Não. — Pega uma cadeira que fica de frente para minha mesa e empurra até chegar à minha frente. Senta com as pernas bem abertas e com as mãos nos meus joelhos, puxa-me até colar no seu banco.

Suas mãos apertaram meus joelhos e instintivamente, apertei minhas pernas para acalmar a chama que ele acendeu e nunca apagou, apenas abrandou. Foquei meus olhos em suas mãos, na nossa conexão.

— Rin, olhe para mim. — Levanto meu olhar até encontrar os seus e seguro minha respiração. A magnitude do que via estava além da minha compreensão. — Posso confiar em você?

Por que me pede isso?

Meu coração, que havia abrandado seus batimentos, começou a acelerar. Precisei soltar o ar dos meus pulmões e com algumas respirações profundas, concentrei-me em sua boca ao invés das respostas fisiológicas do meu corpo ao seu contato.

— Sim, Sesshomaru, pode confiar em mim. — mesmo estando nervosa, consigo respondê-lo com firmeza.

— A empresa irá falir se não encontrar o responsável pelo desfalque e desaparecimento de receitas.

— Como assim? — Franzo a testa, completamente chocada com suas palavras. Era impossível que Supermercados Star estivesse em crise.

— Desde quando assumi a frente da empresa, constatei um rombo nas contas bancárias. Ainda não consegui tudo o que preciso com o banco, extratos bancários com mais de dois anos precisam de mais tempo do que eu esperava para serem repassados. — Solta meus joelhos, olha para o teto e suspira frustrado ao mesmo tempo em que passa as mãos pelos cabelos. — Tenho algumas suspeitas de quem pode ter feito as retiradas de forma indevida, mas existem impostos que não foram pagos, direitos trabalhistas que não foram recolhidos... — volta a me encarar e exalou raiva nas últimas palavras. — São mais de milhões subtraídos da empresa e outros milhões em dívidas com órgãos federais.

Horrorizada, essa é a única palavra que resume o que sinto nesse momento.

— Sesshomaru, como isso aconteceu? Felipe do financeiro deveria estar a par disso tudo... Ou é ele o responsável? — Esfrego minhas mãos nos meus olhos e bocejo de cansaço. Ainda por cima, continuo sentindo o peso do mundo nas minhas costas, por mais que havia gozado duas vezes há pouco tempo antes.

Não havia conversado com ele sobre nossa situação. Se seríamos alguma coisa do outro além da relação profissional.

— Na verdade, Felipe é o braço direito do meu pai e segundo ele, a situação financeira era de ciência dos sócios. — diz com certo ceticismo.

— E você acreditou?

— Claro que não, por isso contratei uma empresa de auditoria e investigação para me ajudar com tudo isso. Precisei sair do meu perfil de chefe e colocar a mão na massa, porque tudo indica que meu pai que estava fazendo isso.

— Mas é completamente ilógico, seu pai quebrar a própria empresa? É o nome dele que está em risco. — Bocejo novamente e arregalo meus olhos em vergonha. — Desculpe, eu...

— Vamos, Rin. Amanhã nós continuaremos.

Sesshomaru se levanta, puxa-me pelo braço e cola seu corpo ao meu. Minhas mãos apoiam seu peitoral, ergo a cabeça e olho nos seus olhos de avelas.

Sem reação, apenas fecho os olhos quando seus lábios encostam nos meus em um beijo casto e carinhoso. Seu toque era magnífico e eu, completamente hipnotizada por esse homem e seu magnetismo, me rendi.

— Vou te deixar em casa. — quase sussurrando, Sesshomaru se afasta alguns passos, deixando-me com espaço livre para buscar minha bolsa descartada no chão perto da porta.

Com uma mão na minha lombar, me guia até o estacionamento, abre a porta do seu carro luxuoso e me ajuda a entrar como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Assim que Sesshomaru dá partida no carro, lembro-me das imagens das câmeras.

— Sesshomaru, você não vai querer olhar as imagens das câmeras?

— Amanhã, porque agora, precisamos falar sobre nós.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Enquanto o carro era guiado, sentia uma leve irritação na garganta. Queria falar sobre nós, saber o significado daquela transa, mas morria de medo da resposta, dela ser uma dispensa educada.

Não transava com qualquer um e a prova disso era que só tive apenas um parceiro sexual. Havia imaginado algo do tipo acontecendo conosco, minha imaginação sempre me supervalorizou como mulher. Porém, não estive preparada para me sentir tão realizada como Sesshomaru me fez sentir.

Naquele momento, quando se ajoelhou na minha frente e me desnudou da cintura para baixo, ele me olhava com desejo, admiração. Eu não era a menina da TI, com cara de dezoito anos e conhecimento duvidoso. Era apenas Rin, uma mulher rendida aos encantos de um homem com necessidade de interação.

Devo ter feito alguma ação que externasse meus pensamentos libidinosos, porque Sesshomaru soltou a mão do volante e segurou a minha no meu colo, perto da minha virilha. Olhei para baixo e constatei que minhas penas estavam firmes uma a outra e minhas mãos em punhos.

Suspirei e tentei relaxar, apesar da mente continuar a fervilhar de imagens obscenas.

— Espero não ter exagerado na dose. — com voz rouca, continua dirigindo com uma mão no volante e outra na minha. Viro meu olhar para seu perfil e o admiro.

— Não, foi na medida certa. — respondo um pouco envergonhada e sou recompensada com um apertar de mãos. — E agora?

— Assumirmos qualquer coisa nesse momento colocaria toda a auditoria em risco. — com seriedade na voz, sua mão volta para o volante e ele faz uma curva suave com a direção. — Não vou mentir, preciso de você para resolver esse problema com o rombo da empresa em primeiro lugar e, se possível, colocar na cadeia os responsáveis.

Dor.

Não consegui raciocinar, apenas sentir a faca atravessando meu coração bobo e apaixonado. Sim, estava apaixonada, completamente rendida por esse homem, mas não servia para nada além de um meio para o fim.

Entendia seu raciocínio, se eu o ajudasse a auditar os funcionários e fosse comprovada a nossa interação pessoal, o resultado seria comprometido. Eu detinha poder para manipular os dados nos sistemas, poderia ser a pessoa que maquiou alguns relatórios. Ou então, poderia apenas incriminar outra pessoa.

Estava magoada, muito ressentida para pensar de forma racional. Não queria aceitar o óbvio, por uma vez na vida, queria dar voz aos sentimentos e deixá-los me guiar.

E era isso que iria fazer, sem ter medo de me expor ainda mais para esse homem.

— Quem te garante que não sou eu a responsável por tudo? — sem emoção, jogo a pergunta no ar e espero, com meu coração despedaçado, sua resposta.

— Você não entendeu o que quis dizer antes... — com pesar, tentou desconversar, mas o interrompi.

— Apesar de ter ofertado minha confiança, não acho que deva acreditar em mim.

— Rin...

— Irei ajudar no que for necessário, mas não acho prudente saber mais sobre seus planos. Melhor limitarmos nossa interação ao profissional. — Percebo que entramos no meu bairro e com um aperto forte na minha bolsa, preparo-me para saltar do carro assim que parar.

— Bella...

Meu baixo ventre se contraiu com a palavra que muito se assemelhava a bonita em português.

— E pode parar de falar em italiano comigo, porque meu idioma é português do Brasil. — Faço um movimento com minha mão, como se fosse enxotá-lo. — Para ser mais específica, pt-BR!

Não conseguindo prever suas ações, fico completamente a sua mercê quando desafivela meu cinto, estaciona o carro no mesmo local do dia anterior e me puxa para sentar de lado no seu colo. Minhas pernas ficaram sobre o painel e numa tentativa de não apertar nenhum botão indevidamente, ergo-as, fazendo pressão no seu colo, mais especificamente no seu membro, que já parecia de volta à vida.

— Seu carro vale milhões, a empresa está falida em milhões... não tenho condição de pagar nada se quebrar alguma coisa daqui. Então, me deixe ir embora.

— Non.

Com raiva, olho para seu rosto e vejo apenas um sorriso maroto brotar em seus lábios. Minha vontade era de estrangulá-lo nesse exato momento, porém, contrariava o que meu corpo começou a sentir.

Idiota. Os dois, ele e meu corpo.

— Non ti arrabbiare, mia bella, ti prego ( Não fique brava comigo, por favor). Não quero restringir nossa relação, não quero você pela metade.

Novamente, as palavras do meu irmão me assombram e não sei se o agradeço ou simplesmente acabo com sua vida.

"A corda sempre arrebenta para o lado mais fraco".

— Bem, vai ter que se contentar com isso, porque não serei massacrada no final dessa operação. — Tento sair do seu colo, mas acabo incitando-o a ficar mais excitado. — Céus, você não se cansa?

— Non, mia bella. — Sorri quando franzo minha testa e o encaro com minha ferocidade, odiando e amando o idioma que sai de seus lábios. — Não, minha linda. Não me canso de você. — traduz e seus braços envolvem minha cintura, me fazendo parar e minhas pernas relaxarem no painel. Não iria mais pensar em não causar danos.

Relaxo no seu colo, fecho meus olhos e esqueço, por um momento, que o homem que estou sentada em cima é meu chefe, o CEO da empresa, a pessoa que me quer para investigar, colocando em dúvida qualquer sentimento que achava que poderia ter por mim. Minha cabeça apoiou em seu ombro, uma mão foi para o seu coração e senti o ritmo frenético que batia. Suas mãos na minha cintura e seu queixo apoiado na minha cabeça me fez relaxar e apreciar o momento.

Seria possível um homem desse calibre estar interessado verdadeiramente por mim?

Minha performance há alguns momentos atrás foi digna de uma mulher desinibida, confiante e nem um pouco preocupada com as consequências. Por que não poderia continuar dessa maneira?

Porque você não bebeu bebida

alcoólica suficiente para tanto. Meu inconsciente ganha voz.

Era verdade, quando começamos a nos beijar, senti-me embriagada, completamente confiante das minhas ações.

— Sesshomaru, preciso dormir. — sussurro e afasto meu corpo do dele, para encará-lo. Mesmo na penumbra, consegui visualizar os olhos de pinhão e suas intenções para comigo. Preocupação, carinho e necessidade, mas eu não sabia distinguir se precisava de mim para sua auditoria, para suprir suas necessidades carnais ou apenas precisa de Rin.

— Descanse, mia bella. — Passou a mão no meu rosto, desceu pelo meu pescoço e braço, até chegar à minha mão. — Não sei qual seu receio, queria conversar mais, o suficiente para que você entenda minhas intenções. Estou em um momento delicado da minha vida, onde seu apoio é fundamental para que siga em frente.

Mais uma vez percebo que sirvo apenas para essa operação de descoberta de quem quer falir a empresa.

— Sou sua funcionária, mas não serei usada fora do âmbito profissional. — Com seus braços frouxos, consigo voltar para o banco do passageiro. Pego a minha bolsa que caiu no assoalho do carro, abro a porta e resmungo: — Boa noite.

Com os faróis acesos, percebo Sesshomaru acompanhando-me com os olhos até o portão de casa. No caminho peguei a chave dentro da minha bolsa, coloco-a na fechadura do portão menor e sem olhar para trás.

Transformando meu humor assim que abro a porta de entrada da casa, sou recepcionada pela minha mãe e seu costumeiro questionário sobre onde estava e o que estava fazendo.

Aproveitei que já sabia sobre meu plantão e disse apenas que perdi o horário, pois fiquei jogando RPG para relaxar. Sim, só se fosse Rebolando no Pau Gostoso.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Fui dormir incomodada e acordei renovada. Apesar do peso nos meus ombros, percebi que meu corpo relaxou e incrivelmente consegui descansar.

Minha mente ainda estava fervilhando com ideias, possibilidades e imagens obscenas. Estava me sentindo um menino recém-chegado a puberdade, precisando se aliviar mais de cinco vezes por dia.

Quando abri meu guarda-roupa para escolher o que iria usar, decidi abandonar minha calça jeans. Peguei meu conjunto de calça social e terninho, há muito abandonado.

Escolhi a lingerie branca mais nova que possuía e as coloquei. Preciso variar as cores, porque branco, bege e preto eram as que predominavam. Nenhuma sensual, todas casuais.

Completamente vestida, olhei-me no espelho e sorri para o reflexo. Parecia uma executiva, não mais a menina da TI. Peguei minha bolsa e vi o quanto não combinava com meu vestuário sofisticado.

Pego meu celular, que estava carregando, e vejo que estou em cima da hora para pegar o ônibus. Rapidamente saio do meu quarto e vou para cozinha, onde toda a família já estava.

Cumprimento todos com um bom dia murmurado e beijo no rosto.

— Dormiu bem, minha filha? — minha mãe questiona com preocupação enquanto abro a geladeira em busca de alimento para o café da manhã. Meu pai e irmãos estavam sentados à mesa terminando seus desjejuns.

— Sim, mãe, assim como todos os dias. — Pego uma maçã, lavo-a na pia e decido ir comendo no caminho. — Vou correr para pegar o ônibus. Bom trabalho, gente.

Com uma mão no meu braço, minha mãe interrompe minha saída de perto dela. Olho-a confusa e espero o que parecia ser um sermão.

— Filha, você sabe que pode contar com a mãe, certo? — Engulo a saliva como se fosse areia e aceno em acordo, com medo de derramar todas as minhas preocupações em seu colo. — Você tem mania de guardar tudo para si, com medo da nossa reação. Só queremos o seu bem. Deixe-nos te proteger.

Com um sorriso forçado, beijo o seu rosto, murmuro um agradecimento e fujo para o ponto de ônibus, com lágrimas nos olhos.

. Minha mãe tinha um sexto sentido para tudo, com certeza farejou minhas inseguranças e receios, por mais que estivesse me sentindo poderosa com essa roupa. Dou uma mordida na maçã e espero o ônibus respirando profundamente para que meu equilíbrio emocional voltasse ao normal.

Chego ao trabalho com minha confiança recobrada. Sorridente, vejo que o segurança e a recepcionista repararam na minha roupa social. Droga! Essa era a desvantagem de se vestir bem quando você sempre se portou informalmente, todos iriam reparar e comentar.

Nem quero imaginar quando vier trabalhar de saia. Bem, acho que isso nunca irá acontecer, já que apenas dois vestidos fazem parte do meu guarda-roupa e são para festas de gala.

— Bom dia, Matias. — cumprimento o segurança que desce as escadas comigo para abrir a porta.

— Bom dia, senhorita. Está elegante hoje. — Abrindo a porta para mim, agradeço seu elogio e sigo para minha mesa.

Memórias do dia anterior fazem meu coração bater acelerado, mas me forço a seguir com minha rotina, porém, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Sabia que poderia ser apenas um objeto da operação, mas o ato libidinoso de ontem foi bom, não podia negar, meu corpo não permitiria.

Checo meus e-mails e aos poucos, meus colegas de trabalho vão aparecendo e me cumprimentando. Caio é o último a chegar, com uma caixa de bombons Ferrera Rochedo na mão.

Amplio meu sorriso assim que ele a coloca em cima da minha mesa e quando abro minha boca para agradecer, olho em seus olhos e vejo acusação neles.

— O que foi, Caio? — esqueço da cordialidade e vou direto ao ponto.

— Você está namorando? — acusa-me com voz baixa.

Sinto toda a cor do meu rosto sumir e meu coração parar de bater por um momento. Será que ele sabe sobre mim e Sesshomaru?

Tento encontrar alguma coisa em seu olhar, julgamento ou nojo, mas só vejo acusação e mágoa.

— Não estou entendendo sua pergunta. — decido pela ignorância enquanto recobro meus sentidos e cor da pele.

— Cheguei à empresa e a recepcionista me pediu para entregar a você essa caixa de bombons, justo o bombom que dou para você! — sussurra com raiva. Tento entender qual o problema, o que realmente deixou Caio furioso e para minha sorte, ele continua. — Avise aos seus admiradores ou namoradinhos que você tem um amigo muito ciumento, e Ferrera Rochedo só EU posso te dar.

Deixando-me atônita, observo Caio se ajeitar em sua estação de trabalho, colocar os fones de ouvido e imergir no trabalho. Olho para Anderson e Vitor, que estão confusos tanto quanto eu.

Meu colega de trabalho e amigo estava com ciúmes porque alguém me deu o mesmo bombom que ele me dá, como se apenas ele tivesse a exclusividade de me presentear.

Esses homens da computação não existem!

Bem, melhor ciúme pela amizade do que por amor. Nada entre nós poderia acontecer, não tínhamos química para isso.

Pego a caixa e olho para todos os lados dela, em busca de uma identificação. Nada, era apenas ela e seus bombons suculentos.

Com meu instinto desconfiado em alerta, decidi não comer nada antes de saber de quem era. Fui ameaçada por telefone ontem e agora, estava recebendo bombons sem identificação? Nunca tive um admirador secreto, não achava que teria boas intenções nesse presente.

Ah, não esqueça do sexo selvagem de ontem. Minha mente impertinente se intromete e entorto minha boca, antes de voltar aos meus afazeres. Tinha um monte de relatórios para fazer e entregar a Sesshomaru e agora que sabia um pouco sobre seus intuitos, a cada pessoa consultada, investigava acessos suspeitos.

Sites que entrou, operações nos sistemas, tudo foi conferido por mim e o relatório, que deveria estar pronto até o final da manhã, estava pela metade. Tinha opção de continuar indiferente, mas os sentimentos que sentia por Sesshomaru não me permitiam ser apenas profissional. Meu lado racional poderia dominar minha boca, mas minhas ações apenas o coração controlava.

Não saí para tomar água e muito menor ir ao banheiro. Não olhei para os lados e direcionei tudo o que me era encaminhado para meus colegas de trabalho. Estava compenetrada e determinada a encontrar algo.

Fiz isso durante toda a manhã e antes de sair para almoçar com os colegas de serviço, duas mulheres invadiram minha sala. As duas da mesma estatura, uma branca e outra mulata. Ambas de cabelos escuros e vestindo terninhos, saias e sapatos altos.

Eram duas executivas com poder e presença no recinto, fazendo com que Anderson e Vitor parasse o que estavam fazendo para babar. Como era de se esperar, o excêntrico Caio apenas ignorou a presença de ambas, tirou seus fones, levantou-se e olhou para nós.

— Vamos almoçar?

Saindo de seus transes, Vitor e Anderson também se levantam.

— Bom dia, moças. Precisam de alguma coisa? — Levanto da minha cadeira, dispenso meus colegas e congelo no lugar assim que sinto algo descer.

Estava de TPM e o senhor "chico" acabou de dar suas caras. Teria momento pior? Com um suspiro, caminho vagarosamente até elas, que me olham avaliadoras.

— Sou Prócion, auditora da Stars Auditoria e Investigação. Fomos contratadas pelo senhor Switch. — Estendi minha mão de forma tensa, para cumprimentá-la, sentindo minhas partes íntimas ficarem úmidas.

Caramba, será que tinha algum absorvente na minha bolsa? Normalmente tinha um reserva sempre, mas não me lembrava se repus o último, uma vez que minha menstruação não era nem um pouco regular.

— Eu sou Vega. — Também nos cumprimentamos com um apertar de mãos, mas ela não me soltou. — O que está acontecendo?

Não sabia o que pensar. Ela estava querendo saber sobre o que estava sentindo nesse momento ou o que estava acontecendo com a empresa?

Sentindo uma nova onda de umidade entre as minhas pernas, soltei do seu aperto e corri para a minha bolsa.

— Gente, desculpe, mas preciso ir ao banheiro urgente. — Com desespero, não encontro nada na minha bolsa e gemo em frustração. — Droga!

— Rin? — escuto a voz de Sesshomaru e olho para o teto, sabendo que tinha feito algo de muito errado em outra vida para tudo isso estar acontecendo e com ele presenciando.

Viro minha cabeça para olhar as três pessoas que me observam com intensidade. Será que alguma delas possui um absorvente?

— Elas são as responsáveis pela auditoria, como conversamos. Gostaria que você as ajudasse no que precisarem. — Apesar do seu olhar confuso e preocupado, Sesshomaru manteve a postura profissional.

Percebi que me avaliou da cabeça aos pés e com medo da grande umidade que sentia, virei meu corpo completamente para frente. Coloquei minhas mãos para trás, com a intenção de sentir se algo estava aparente.

— Sim, senhor Switch. — minha voz tremulou.

— Terminou os relatórios de ontem?

— Estou quase acabando. — controlo minha voz para não choramingar. Céus, poderia me sentir mais constrangida do que agora?

— Quando terminar gostaria de me reunir com você. — solicitou de forma profissional.

Vejo a moça, Vega, arregalar os olhos e sorrir para mim com simpatia. Virou para Sesshomaru e falou:

— Obrigada por nos apresentar, senhor Switch. Assumimos a partir daqui. Ainda hoje receberá um relatório do que encontrarmos. — dispensando nosso chefe, Sesshomaru sai da sala e Vega fecha a porta. — Prócion, alerta vermelho do mês. — diz em tom conspiratório.

Estou sem ação, não sabendo o que fazer para me livrar dessas duas mulheres.

— Sério? Você não está se prevenindo? — A mulata questiona e então, as duas se viram para mim, seus olhares com simpatia. — Poxa, Rin, justo agora?

— Do que vocês estão falando? Olha, estou numa emergência, preciso de um...

— Absorvente. Sabemos, sua calça já está manchada. — interrompe-me Vega. Vem em minha direção, vira-me de costas e consta com um estalo de língua. — É, você está com problemas.

— Alguma de vocês tem absorvente? — repito meu pedido com desespero.

— Você precisa trocar de roupa, Rin. Absorvente não vai resolver nada. — Prócion responde e faço uma careta desesperada.

— Não posso ir para casa, é muito longe. Ainda por cima, preciso terminar um relatório e ajudar vocês. — Suspiro nervosa. — Sabe aquele dia que você achou que começou com o pé direito, mas então, reconheceu que tem dois pés esquerdos? Vesti-me bem pela primeira vez na vida para vir trabalhar, ganhei bombons de um desconhecido e ainda descobri que meu amigo tem ciúmes de mim, o que conforta meu coração, já que não tenho amizades. Estava indo tudo bem, até que levantei da minha cadeira e senti essa... — olho para meu quadril e resmungo frustrada. — Nessas horas, odeio ser mulher.

Como sempre acontecia quando ficava nervosa, falei demais.

— Venha, vamos te ajudar. — Vega me coloca na sua frente e empurra-me para fora da sala. — Siga até o banheiro feminino, cuidarei da sua retaguarda. Prócion irá trazer algum vestuário para você, daremos um jeito.

Esquecendo que eram duas estranhas, faço o que me é orientado subindo para o banheiro no térreo. A outra moça seguiu para fora da empresa.

O banheiro era pequeno e tinha apenas dois reservados. Com um sorriso simpático, Vega me observa enquanto retribuo sua avaliação.

— Desculpe a indelicadeza, mas de onde surgiu o nome Vega? — para passar o tempo, decido perguntar o que havia me intrigado antes.

— É o nome de uma das estrelas mais brilhantes do universo. Antes que você questione, Prócion também. Trabalhamos para a SAI e apenas por uma questão de gosto, temos nomes de estrelas. — Pisca um olho para mim, confiante e carismática.

Ainda não estava entendendo muito bem tudo isso, mas a outra moça, com uma bolsa na mão, entra e nos tranca.

— Você parece vestir o mesmo número que nós, então acho que vai dar certo a mesma roupa que vestimos. — Coloca a bolsa em cima da pia com duas cubas e retira o que precisava. — Tem absorvente interno, normal sem abas, com abas...

— Por que vocês trazem uma roupa extra? — interrompo-a.

— Somos auditoras e algo mais, o que implica em sempre estar preparada para qualquer eventualidade, nossa ou de nossos clientes. — Vega responde, mas não consigo processar as palavras.

Prócion virou seu rosto para mim e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você não usa nenhum método para controlar sua menstruação?

Mal havia as conhecido e já queriam saber de assuntos particulares sobre a minha vida. Quem eram essas mulheres?

— Prócion, você a está assustando. — Vega se aproximou de mim e com um sussurro, me tranquilizou. — Antes de chegarmos aqui, investigamos a empresa e todos os funcionários da sede. Sabemos que você é correta, não há nada que desabone sua conduta dentro da empresa. Estamos do mesmo lado, queremos descobrir quem está por trás do rombo e encare isso como um ato de boa-fé de nossa parte. Queremos que confie em nós. Somos as mocinhas. Além do mais, precisaremos de muitas informações e acesso para concluir essa operação.

Bem, se ela achou que eu estava assustada antes, mal sabia que agora eu estava tremendo. Decidindo por absorver suas palavras antes de concordar ou correr para questionar Sesshomaru, pego a roupa das mãos da mulata, constatando com tristeza que se tratava de uma saia e terninho, além de uma calcinha preta e adequada para minha atual situação.

Escolho o absorvente com abas e entro em um dos cubículos. Troco-me e fico olhando para minhas canelas nuas. Não lembrava a última vez que vesti uma saia, já que não existia uma no meu guarda-roupa.

— Está tudo bem por aí? — Prócion bate na porta do meu cubículo e abre vagarosamente. — Qual o problema? Muito comportado?

— Acho que nunca vesti uma saia depois dos meus quatorze anos. — falo baixo e tentando não entrar em pânico. — Não sei usar isso, todos vão reparar.

— São coisas da sua cabeça, não dê bola para elas. — Mostra-se com a mão, de cima para baixo e ergue as sobrancelhas. — Você diria que odeio saias, salto altos e sou flamenguista fanática?

— Você gosta de futebol?

— Tanto gosto, como jogo. Vou aos estádios e fico gritando no meio na muvuca! — Ela ergue o braço e começa a cantar algum hino desconhecido pela minha pessoa.

Assim que a torcida acaba, sou retirada do meu esconderijo e encaro meu reflexo no espelho. Vega foi para meu lado, de modo que ficou uma de cada lada.

— Você está linda. Por que essa cara? — Vega questiona.

Porque não me sinto eu.

Respiro fundo e decido ignorar essa sensação de me sentir muito mulher. Precisava aceitar que era bonita, que um homem me tomou ontem com muito desejo e que sabia o que estava fazendo, tanto no lado pessoal como no profissional.

— Vocês têm razão, não há motivo para tanto alarde, é apenas uma saia. Além do mais, vocês salvaram meu dia. — Sorrio para o reflexo e para as duas. Elas retribuem o sorriso e se afastam de mim.

— Vamos então. Você poderia nos dar acesso aos sistemas para consultar relatórios antes de ir almoçar? — Prócion solicita.

— Não vou almoçar, ficarei com vocês. — Volto para o cubículo, pego meus pertences manchados e dobro-os até se transformarem em um pacote pequeno.

Apesar de elas serem simpáticas, transmitirem confiança e segurança, não liberaria os dados da empresa sem supervisão. Não arriscaria, mesmo que Sesshomaru confiasse nelas.

Descemos para minha sala novamente. Sinto-me estranha, com as pernas presas e frias por causa da pele exposta.

Guardo minha roupa usada, arrumo a mesa de Alex para as duas utilizarem e sou recompensada com mais dois absorventes. Agradecendo com os olhos, guardo-os em minha bolsa e volto para a minha mesa, com a intenção de criar usuários de consulta para as duas auditoras.

Ambas abrem notebooks na mesa e percebo que cochicham. Tento entender o que falam, mas não consigo discernir as palavras. Elas parecem tão competentes no que fazem e entrosadas que antes de liberar o acesso, admiro-as pelo canto do meu olho.

— Acessem o endereço . no browser dos seus computadores. Criei um usuário para cada uma, seu nome ponto consulta. — Elas prontamente começam a seguir minha orientação.

Volto a focar no meu monitor e nos meus relatórios para Sesshomaru sobre os acessos dos funcionários assim que meus colegas de trabalho voltam do almoço e seguimos a tarde em um silêncio cômodo.

Só quando o primeiro a se despedir, Vitor, se pronuncia é que percebo que já são dezoito horas. Meu estômago roncou e olhei para os bombons com um desejo desumano.

Nenhum deles questionou a presença das duas mulheres desconhecidas, comprovando o quanto apenas eu tinha uma preocupação além das minhas atividades normais.

— Boa noite, Rin, pelo jeito não vai participar do corujão hoje, né? — Balanço a cabeça de forma negativa.

— Bem, até segunda-feira. — Deixando um de seus bombons para mim, Caio se despede e Anderson o acompanha. Sem pensar duas vezes, devoro o pequeno néctar dos deuses e gemo de saciedade.

— Você não comeu? — Prócion se manifesta.

— Esqueci completamente. Quando estou focada em alguma coisa, esqueço-me até de beber água. — Havia levantado duas vezes para ir ao banheiro, para trocar o absorvente e beber água.

— Muito serviço para hoje?

— Sim, um relatório que senhor Switch me solicitou. — Olho novamente para as horas, apenas para constatar que minha noite seria longa. Apesar de estar começando o final de semana, há muito tempo isso não existia para mim. O plantão não me permitia hoje e Alex não me permitia antes.

— Nós terminamos o relatório inicial de auditoria. Você nos acompanha até a sala do CEO? — solicita Vega.

— Sim, sem problema. — Apesar da minha calma aparente, meu estômago começou a embrulhar e a fome a sumir. As fadas da antecipação acordaram e me fizeram suspirar quando levantei da mesa.

Com destreza e profissionalismo, as duas fecharam os notebooks, guardaram em suas pastas e me acompanharam pelas escadas. Assim que cheguei ao térreo, rumei para o elevador, por estar muito incomodada em andar com a saia.

Assim que entramos, Prócion me olha da cabeça aos pés.

— Antes que me esqueça, pode ficar com a roupa. Você ficou muito bem nela.

— Como assim? Eu não posso aceitar! — tento contestar, mas sou interrompida pelo olhar feroz das duas auditoras.

— Ainda bem que o meu presente não está em discussão. — Com o abrir de portas do elevador indicando o último andar, ela e Vega saem depois de mim.

Aproximamo-nos da mesa da secretária Mirela e minha surpresa foi tanta com seu sorriso acolhedor que me fez arregalar os olhos.

— Rin, querida, o que você precisa hoje? — O leão de chácara, que mais parecia um gato carente, me recepciona dessa forma e me deixa sem palavras.

Quem era essa mulher e o que fez com a esnobe que anteriormente ficava aqui?

As auditoras perceberam meu choque e intercederam por mim.

— Boa tarde. Estamos aqui para falar com senhor Switch. — Vega tomou a frente.

— Mas é claro, só um momento que irei anunciá-las.

Com certeza tinha entrado em um universo paralelo, porque essa mulher me viu mais de dois dias seguidos e em nenhum momento se mostrou tão prestativa igual agora. Seria uma fachada por causa das auditoras? Sesshomaru falou com ela?

Como se tudo começasse a se encaixar, lembro-me do dia de ontem, que entrei sorrateira nesse andar por causa da ligação suspeita no horário do almoço. Precisava verificar as câmeras e tentar descobrir quem era esse "chefinho". Alguma coisa aconteceu de ontem para hoje para que ela mudasse o comportamento de forma tão radical.

Com o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto, nos encaminha para a sala de Sesshomaru. Acabei me distraindo dos pensamentos de que iria ver o homem o qual havia me entregado. Assim que a porta se abriu e seus olhos saíram do seu notebook para nós, precisei segurar minha respiração, porque esse homem continuava tão magnífico como sempre.

Como se não tivesse o encontrado na hora do almoço. Minha mente me recrimina pela reação exagerada, mas diferente da nossa interação no meio do dia, seus olhos transpareciam desejo. Quem via de longe poderia achar que estava com raiva de mim, mas reconheci esse olhar, era o mesmo de quando se ajoelhou e devorou meu sexo.

— Rin? — Sou tirada do meu transe apaixonado por Vega. Olho para as duas auditoras e percebo que suspeitam dos meus sentimentos, porque ambas sorriem com mistério em minha direção. — Poderia configurar o notebook do senhor Switch para acessar nossos relatórios? Temos uma plataforma para armazenar nossos documentos, não é difícil de acessar, basta digitar o endereço no browser.

Seguindo no automático e me aproximando do causador da farra no meu estômago, paro ao lado de sua cadeira e tento encarar seus olhos sem derreter.

— Boa tarde, senhor Switch. Posso configurar seu notebook? — Engulo a saliva com receio de sua resposta, por mais que seja óbvia. Na verdade, estava muito ansiosa.

— Sente-se antes de qualquer coisa e faça tudo de onde eu possa ver — com seu habitual tom de ordem, todas as sensações que estava sentindo são cobertas por gelo. Não há intimidade, muito menos carinho.

O que pensei que poderia acontecer? Demonstração pública de afeto? Ele havia deixado claro que não assumiria nada por causa da auditoria e com minha relutância em aceitar conversar mais sobre o assunto ontem à noite, provavelmente o que tivemos não passou de um momento e nada mais.

Segundos depois, Prócion libera uma cadeira. Pego-a e trago até ao lado dele, para fazer tudo sob seus olhos. Desta vez, a aproximação foi diferente, fria a distante.

Meu cérebro dizia que tudo isso não se passava de uma fachada por causa de nosso público, mas meu coração, que era tão sentimental e carente, não queria saber, apenas sofrer pela indiferença do CEO.

Como orientado, acesso o site institucional da Stars Auditoria e Investigação. Existia um espaço para clientes que, depois de inseridos o usuário e senha, aparecia um repositório de documentos.

— Pronto, senhor Switch. — Com mágoa perceptível no meu tom, levantei-me, devolvi a cadeira para a auditora e encarei os três. — Precisam de mais alguma coisa? Tenho um relatório para ser concluído.

Mesmo com o mesmo olhar de quando entrei, desejando-me, Sesshomaru me dispensa.

— Tenho urgência nesse relatório, Rin. Qualquer coisa Mirela solicitará sua presença.

E com suas palavras de dono da Supermercados Star, despeço-me das gentis moças e saio da sala com o coração na mão de tão triste.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rin? Posso ajudá-la? — a voz suave de Mirela assusta-me o suficiente para parar meu progresso e quase pular.

— Estou bem, obrigada. — Continuo a andar e desço as escadas como se o andar estivesse pegando fogo. Apesar de estar de saia, os sapatos continuavam sendo minhas sapatilhas, que me permitiram agilidade na hora de descer com velocidade.

Com a mudança drástica de tratamento de Mirela na cabeça, a primeira coisa que fiz quando voltei para o meu computador foi acessar o servidor que continha as imagens das câmeras de segurança da empresa. Precisava comprovar quem estava querendo brincar comigo: essa mulher ou Sesshomaru.

Apesar de ter acreditado nas palavras do dono da empresa, estava ressentida o suficiente para voltar a desconfiar dele, independentemente se havia me tratado com tanto cuidado enquanto estivemos em nosso momento íntimo.

Perdi algum tempo entendendo como funcionava o programa de vigilância, quais eram as câmeras e como recuperava as gravações. Sabia que tinha relatório para fazer, mas essa informação era mais importante.

Pesquisei pelo horário, pelas câmeras que poderiam ter me registrado subir ou a passagem de Mirela e seu "chefinho". Nada, não havia nada nos vídeos, parecia até ser uma fotografia sendo filmada de tão estático que as escadas pareciam. Não existia nada diferente das dezenove às vinte. Matias apareceu pouco depois desse horário nas imagens, conferindo o travamento das salas.

Apoio meu cotovelo na mesa e minha cabeça na minha mão, observando as imagens e tentando decifrar o que havia acontecido. Como isso era possível?

— Boa noite. — Vega tira minha concentração com sua aparição. Com um sorriso no rosto, ela se aproxima da minha mesa, deixa um cartão pessoal em cima do meu teclado e pisca um olho para mim. — Foi muito bom trabalhar com você. Para emergências. Qualquer uma. — ressaltou a frase final, o que me fez questionar até onde essa emergência iria.

— Já terminaram a auditoria? — questiono, já que apenas algumas horas não poderiam ser suficientes para uma auditoria.

— Primeira etapa concluída. Se tudo correr como pensamos, não iremos mais nos encontrar. Bom final de semana. — Sem maiores explicações, vai embora e me deixa cheia de perguntas.

Volto a trabalhar no relatório de Sesshomaru quando meu telefone toca. Diferente dos outros dias estava tão chateada que não liguei música nenhuma para me acompanhar. Queria apenas ir embora, já que estava cansada e morrendo de fome.

— TI, boa noite.

— Boa noite, Rin. Senhor Switch solicita sua presença na sala dele. — assusto ao escutar a voz da mulher que nunca vi fazendo uma hora extra na vida. Bem, já tinha comprovado que fazia para os antigos sócios da Supermercados Star.

— Estou subindo. — Desligo o telefone e levanto da minha cadeira.

Olho para a caixa de bombons intacta na minha mesa e com raiva, abro-a e como um deles para saciar minha fome. Se alguém queria me envenenar, conseguiu, porque estava mais faminta do que preocupada com minha saúde!

Novamente, subo as escadas até o térreo e pego o elevador. Descer as escadas não tinha problema, mas subir era complicado. Saia executiva tinha tudo de complicado, mesmo que me deixasse parecendo muito mais mulher.

Assim que cheguei à recepção, Mirela estava arrumando sua mesa para ir embora. Como se nada de estranho tivesse acontecido com a gente, ela sorri e diz:

— Você está muito bem com essa roupa, Rin. Pode entrar, sua chegada já foi anunciada. Bom final de semana. — Aproxima-se de mim, dá-me um beijo no rosto e segue para o elevador que estava com a porta aberta.

Observei seus passos, inclusive acenei um tchau, porque não conseguia não retribuir suas ações, ela parecia tão legal. Olhei para sua mesa, procurei alguma coisa fora do lugar e não havia nada.

Apesar disso tudo, meus dois pés ainda estavam atrás quando se tratava dessa mulher. Até descobrir sua verdadeira intenção, ficaria com os dois olhos abertos em sua direção.

Segui para a sala do Sesshomaru, bati duas vezes na porta e abri.

— O senhor me chamou? — por hábito, tratei-o formalmente, entrei na sala e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Não andei até ele, porque seu olhar havia me paralisado logo na entrada.

Ele havia retirado a jaqueta do terno, dobrado as mangas da camiseta branca até os cotovelos e soltado um pouco a gravata. Estava um pouco amarrotado, cabelos bagunçados e muito irresistível.

Esse homem realmente foi meu? Desejou-me como se fosse a mulher mais irresistível do mundo?

— Venha, Rin. — encantou-me como um mestre da sedução.

Obediente, andei até as cadeiras que ficam na frente da sua mesa. Sem precisar ditar outro comando, virou a cadeira e seu corpo de lado para a mesa. Entendendo que me queria ao seu lado, dei a volta na mesa e parei à sua frente.

Com o coração acelerando gradativamente enquanto olhava-me da cabeça aos pés, sentado em sua cadeira, com as costas grudadas no encosto. Depois que seus olhos param nos meus, o avela que me iludia transmitiu desejo.

Impossível não se sentir realizada com um homem desses olhando dessa forma para mim. Inclinando seu corpo para frente, suas mãos seguiram da minha panturrilha, vagarosamente, até minha bunda. Congelei no lugar, sabendo que nada poderia acontecer entre nós por causa do meu alerta vermelho.

Se Sesshomaru percebeu, não demostrou, porque suas mãos continuaram sua exploração, dessa vez descendo para as minhas panturrilhas novamente e me fazendo dar um passo em sua direção, ficando entre suas pernas.

Nossa falta de palavras, enquanto era adorada por esse homem, deixava-me muito excitada e frustrada. Não iria rolar nada, tudo seria em vão.

— Mia bella... — com sua voz rouca falando em italiano, sua mão começou a subir novamente minhas pernas e pararam na barra da minha saia. — Irresistibile (irresistível ).

Fechei os olhos, absorvendo o que poderiam ser essas palavras e suas intenções. Não precisava mais imaginar o que poderíamos fazer, já que tive a experiência real. Sabia o quanto esse homem poderia me proporcionar prazeres inigualáveis e me tratar como uma mulher de verdade.

Seu rosto se aninhou na minha barriga, causando cócegas na região e no meu baixo ventre. Tudo parecia mais sensível, muito mais intenso.

Assim que suas mãos ameaçaram subir pelas minhas coxas, debaixo da saia, abri meus olhos num susto e dei dois passos para trás, desmanchando a nossa neblina de luxúria. Estava ofegante, com o rosto quente pelo desejo. Sesshomaru despertava dentro de mim algo que nunca pensei em ser, mulher poderosa e irresistível.

Aceitava muito bem minhas atuais condições de menina, amiga e companheira. Porém, depois do dia de ontem, nunca mais aceitaria nada menos do que meu CEO me ofereceu. Era mais e nunca voltaria a menos.

Quando encontrei os olhos confusos e magoados de Sesshomaru, quase me arrependi das minhas ações. Na verdade, não pensei antes de agir. Estava sendo adorada por um homem lindo e poderoso e praticamente repeli seus atos.

— O que foi, mia bella? — o carinho no seu tom pesou ainda mais meu arrependimento.

— Não podemos continuar com... — tentei encontrar as palavras certas para abordar minha situação de uma forma madura, mas o nervosismo e a vergonha me consumiram como nunca antes. Não queria dar esperanças de um momento bom se meu órgão reprodutor tinha planos de limpeza na casa durante três a cinco dias.

Agora, apenas chateado, Sesshomaru me observa dar a volta na sua mesa, sentar em uma das cadeiras e o encarar muda. Seus olhos de avela, tão questionadores e sentimentais estavam me transformando em uma adolescente tímida.

Apenas diga que está menstruada, mulher! Tento me convencer e me obrigar a ser sincera, mas da minha boca sai apenas:

— Falta apenas dois funcionários para concluir o relatório. Quer que configure tudo no seu notebook? — sem um equilíbrio no meu tom de voz, tento me portar profissionalmente.

Seu olhar avaliador me deixa incomodada ao ponto de me mexer na cadeira, como se minha calcinha estivesse indevidamente entre minhas nádegas. Ele queria saber o motivo da minha dispensa, estava magoado por causa disso, não precisava ler mentes ou linguagem corporal para saber disso, porque um sinal luminoso estampava sua testa.

— No meu notebook. — autoritário, afastou sua cadeira de perto da mesa e se levantou. — Você consegue terminar daqui o relatório? — Apontou com o olhar para o equipamento.

Senti minha barriga apertar, a fome novamente mostrando que comandava meu organismo. Preferia minha sala, com meus bombons e minhas máquinas, mas não poderia mentir.

— Sim, consigo.

— Então faça tudo daqui. Precisarei sair por alguns minutos, no máximo em uma hora estarei de volta. É tempo suficiente para concluir? — Sem esboçar nenhuma emoção como ele, levanto da minha cadeira e aceno afirmativo.

Sem se despedir, ele sai da sala e me deixa com um buraco no estômago e no coração.

Não deveria tê-lo tratado daquela maneira, ainda mais quando me apreciava daquele jeito. Quantas não iriam quer estar na mesma situação que eu, independentemente do estado atual.

Não tinha intenção de fazer nada menstruada, ninguém iria me obrigar. Ou não...

Sento na cadeira presidencial, aproveitando o pouco de luxo que poderia usufruir enquanto Sesshomaru estivesse fora e voltei ao meu trabalho.

Nem cinco minutos se passaram quando minha vista ficou embaralhada, meu corpo pareceu frio e meus braços ficara moles.

Assustada, comecei a inspirar e expirar com velocidade, para oxigenar meu corpo, mas nada adiantava, sentia-me mais fraca a cada segundo que passava.

Sem me dar conta do próximo sintoma, minha vista escurece, meu corpo amolece e viro maria-mole assim que meu corpo encontra o chão.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Sinto uma mão áspera na minha bochecha enquanto os sons ficam nítidos. Pisco meus olhos e reconheço Sesshomaru.

— Espere, ela acordou... sim, vou perguntar. Obrigado. — Preocupação parecia não definir seu estado atual, pois seus olhos de pinhão haviam se transformado em duas jabuticabas maduras, estavam intensos e determinados. Sesshomaru estava ajoelhado ao meu lado. Falava no celular com alguém e descartou o aparelho para falar comigo. — Rin, qual foi sua última refeição?

Franzi o cenho e tentei me sentar, mas Sesshomaru segurou meu ombro, forçando meu tronco ficar encostado no chão. Isso só me fez lembrar o quanto ele era forte.

— O que aconteceu? — Senti uma dor nas minhas costas e fechei os olhos novamente constatando que havia desmaiado e provavelmente me machucado na queda. Acabei de constatar, havia apagado.

— Quando foi sua última refeição? — impaciente, apertou meu ombro e perguntou com ferocidade, o que me fez responder chateada. Não merecia ser tratada assim, não depois de um desmaio.

— Comi um bombom antes de subir. — Tentei tirar sua mão de mim, mas não consegui. — Me deixe sentar!

— Fique onde está! — Começou a discutir comigo e bloqueou minha nova tentativa de sentar com a mão aberta entre meus seios. — E no almoço? O que comeu? Não me diga que ficou apenas no torrone novamente.

— Eu não comi nada, não podia deixar as auditoras sozinhas no horário do almoço. — Ele ia abrir a boca para falar, mas continuei esbravejando com o pouco de força que me restava. — Além do mais, precisei trocar de roupa, se não percebeu, porque justo hoje tudo de errado teve que acontecer, como a visita do chico! — Coloco meu braço em cima dos meus olhos e tento controlar as lágrimas de escorrerem. Odiava esse período de descontrole hormonal e tudo que vinha com ele.

— Chico? Quem é esse Chico que foi te visitar e te deixou tão chateada? Não me venha dizer que... — Parecia que havíamos encontrado um denominador comum de irritação, porque só faltei ver fogo sair pelos olhos deles.

— Menstruação! — explodi e me sentei ao mesmo tempo! Às vezes esquecia que esse homem não era brasileiro e provavelmente não tem proximidade com nenhuma mulher com mais de quarenta anos. — Estou menstruada, é uma expressão herdada do português de Portugal, quer dizer sujo, é um período nem um pouco...

E nem me deixou terminar quando seus lábios se uniram aos meus com força, sua mão apoiou minha nuca e seus lábios forçaram os meus se abrirem para que sua língua pudesse cumprimentar a minha.

Magnífico como um picolé de chocolate, senti nossos sabores achocolatados se misturarem. Ele, com certeza, havia comido um Ferrera Rochedo. Meu favorito.

Não havia motivos para resistir a esse beijo, que apenas me proporcionava sensações de euforia e satisfação. Sabia que seus maiores interesses em mim eram a auditoria e as informações que poderia oferecer, mas não me importava, não agora. Deixaria essas implicações para depois.

Sem me dar oportunidade para aproveitar mais do beijo, se afasta de mim, porém sua mão continua na minha nuca, apertando com força, mas sem machucar.

— Você me assustou, mia bela. — aliviado, sorriu levemente.

Eu era um caso perdido quando se tratava de Sesshomaru e seu italiano perfeito. Esse homem era bom demais para mim, precisava saber urgentemente o que eu tinha para ter despertado seu interesse, além do meu fácil acesso a informação.

— Não imaginei que ficaria tão fraca. Já fiquei sem almoço muitas vezes por causa do trabalho. — Com um bufo contrariado, Sesshomaru pega seu celular descartado ao seu lado, se levanta e me ajuda a levantar também.

Olhei ao meu redor e reparei que havia bagunçado toda a sua mesa, havia papéis espalhados por ela e pelo chão perto de mim.

— Estava falando com Ana ao telefone quando cheguei e te encontrei desacordada no chão. Perguntei se conhecia seu histórico de enfermidade para ter desmaiado e ela adivinhou em cheio que era fraqueza por falta de alimentação.

— Por que você estava falando com Ana? — desconfio e meu lado ciumento e inseguro me faz lembrar que Sesshomaru pode ser apenas um aproveitador de mulheres para conseguir o que quer. Na verdade, ele era, só eu não tinha aceitado ainda.

Puxando-me pela mão, seguimos para sair da sua sala.

— Espere, Sesshomaru, não terminei seu relatório!

— Depois que jantar, você poderá fazer o que quiser. — Soltando minha mão e apoiando-a em minhas costas, ele me acompanha até o elevador. Parando no térreo, Sesshomaru conversa com um dos seguranças e descemos as escadas até o subsolo, onde minha sala e o estacionamento ficavam.

Não passou desapercebido por mim o fato de não ter respondido minha pergunta sobre Ana, a enfermeira da empresa.

— Pegue sua bolsa antes de sairmos.

— Por que estava conversando com Ana? — questiono antes de entrar na minha sala e ir direto a minha mesa, onde havia meus bombons. Precisava devorar alguns.

— Gostou do seu presente? — Com a boca cheia, olho para Sesshomaru sorrindo e percebo que foi ele quem me deu a caixa.

Havia ganhado um presente desse homem, algo romântico como Ferrera Rochedo.

— Casa comigo? — Como que em transe, pisco os olhos e rio completamente envergonhada. Sesshomaru havia congelado no lugar junto com sua feição. Era tempo de conter os danos. — Obrigada, são meus favoritos, mas você está proibido de me presentear com Ferrera Rochedo aqui na empresa — digo séria, mas com meu rosto em chamas.

A falta de comida estava me deixando com a língua solta tal como quando ficava nervosa. Comi mais um bombom com pressa, necessitando de energia e disposição para enfrentar as loucas palavras que disse segundos atrás.

Ainda sem transparecer nenhuma emoção, Sesshomaru cruzou os braços enquanto fui pegar minha bolsa para irmos jantar.

— Por que não devo entregar presentes para você na empresa?

— O problema não é o presente e sim Ferrera Rochedo. — Aponto para a mesa de Caio. — Sabe Caio, o cabeludo? Então, ele é um amigo ciumento, praticamente decretou a lei de que apenas ele pode me dar esse bombom. — Paro na sua frente e ergo uma sobrancelha. Ele reflete o gesto.

— Você e Caio tem alguma coisa? — disse o nome do Caio com um desprezo completamente genuíno.

— Sim, amizade. Ele é meu único amigo, é excêntrico, muito nerd e pouco sociável. Não implica. — ordenei e com minhas duas mãos em seu braço cruzado na sua frente, o empurrei devagar. — Vamos jantar, estou morta de fome.

— Sim, mia bella. — Com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, descruzou seus braços vagarosamente, depois, segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos. Afoita, segurei seus pulsos ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios iam de encontro ao meu.

Por que ele tinha que ser assim, tão maravilhoso?

Libertando-nos para segurar minha mão, andamos para fora da sala, em direção ao estacionamento. Sua mão na minha era pouco, queria tanto que me abraçasse, que pudesse envolver meu braço em sua cintura, mesmo que parecesse coisa de adolescente.

Não tive namorados, nunca andei com ninguém assim, abraçado, compartilhando o calor e os cheiros. Todavia, não sabia o que fazer com ele, como me portar ou o quanto poderia me aproveitar, porque suas palavras me atormentam quando quero tocá-lo além do que ele me toca. "Assumirmos qualquer coisa nesse momento colocaria toda a auditoria em risco".

Bufo assim que ele abre a porta, porque me lembrei de uma pergunta que fiz já duas vezes e não obtive resposta. Não me importei se estava sendo chata, iria insistir até ele dar sinais de que esse assunto não me interessava.

— E aí, vai me contar porque estava falando com Ana? — Paro de frente para ele com meus braços cruzados depois que abre a porta. Ele apoia um braço na parte de cima e me sorri com malícia.

— Ciúmes, mia bella?

Chateada, sento no banco do carro e afivelo meu cinto com mais força do que deveria enquanto ele fecha a porta. Se quer o tratamento do silêncio, então, que assim seja.

Entra no carro, aperta minha coxa para chamar minha atenção e o olho com irritação.

— Meu pai está internado na UTI, tenho uma enfermeira que o acompanha e me relata tudo o que está acontecendo. Como tudo que vem desse homem, desconfio que haja algo errado. Sem passar o nome do paciente, pedi que Ana levasse os exames do meu pai para avaliação com o marido dela, que é médico cardiologista.

— Que suspeitas você tem sobre os exames? Que é mais grave do que os médicos te reportaram?

— Não, o contrário. — sombrio, coloca as mãos no volante e encara o para-brisa.

Eram poucas palavras, mas queriam dizer tanto. Pelo visto, Sesshomaru nunca foi visitar seu pai no hospital. Ele comentou que não tinha muita proximidade afetiva, mas nem na enfermidade a aproximação aconteceu. Desconfiava que o próprio pai estava afundando a empresa, o que me levava a um questionamento importante.

— Por que salvar a empresa do seu pai e não a deixar afundar, já que esse patrimônio não é seu? — questiono assim que ele dá partida no carro e começa a sair do estacionamento.

— A princípio, era apenas uma questão de orgulho, mostrar para meu pai que poderia fazer muito melhor do que ele. Agora, depois da auditoria... — Olhou-me de relance e voltou seu foco na direção. — Ele usou documentos falsos para abrir essa sociedade, na verdade, usou meus documentos, como se tivesse nascido aqui no Brasil. — Parou no sinal vermelho e me encarou com ferocidade. — Ele tem documentos meus, como se fosse dele.

— Como isso é possível?

— Homônimos. — Voltou sua atenção na direção assim que o sinal ficou verde.

Minha cabeça imaginou mil e um cenários. Entre chocada e levemente irritada pelo próprio pai ter usado seu filho. Os meus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo celular de Sesshomaru. O nome Rita apareceu no som do carro, o que fez meu estômago apertar de ciúme e curiosidade.

— Só um minuto, mia bella. — Apertou um botão no volante do carro e começou a falar em italiano com a mulher do outro lado. A voz não era de uma mulher da nossa faixa etária, provavelmente bem mais velha e muito nervosa, o que deixou meu lado ciumento aliviado. Arregalei meus olhos quando Sesshomaru também elevou sua voz e com uma exalação irritada, encerrou a ligação.

Fiquei com medo de perguntar o que era enquanto sua energia zangada não dissipasse.

— Você precisa comer e eu preciso resolver um problema que é do meu pai. — Com uma virada brusca, sou direcionada para perto do painel do carro. — Não era o que tinha em mente, mia bella, mas posso passar no drive freefude e levá-la para casa?

— O que aconteceu?

— Rita, minha funcionária de casa e também minha nonna (Avó) , está cuidando da filha mais nova do último casamento do meu pai. Só que... — Segura o volante com força, tentando aliviar um pouco da sua frustração. — Depois da hospitalização dele, ela anda rebelde, desafiando todos e não querendo falar com nenhuma mulher.

— Como assim? — Entramos no drive freefude da minha franquia de lanches favorita e sorrio involuntária, inclinando meu corpo em cima do painel central. — Quero um lanche, suco de uva e batatas fritas grande.

Sesshomaru me olha hipnotizado, segura meu queixo e beija meus lábios, fazendo-me esquecer de qualquer coisa que tenho em mente. Esse homem sabia os momentos exatos para me encantar com sua sedução.

Um barulho de garganta arranhando interrompe nosso momento, Sesshomaru pede minha comida, mas não me deixa pagar. Com o argumento de que era a empresa pagando o almoço que trabalhei, aceitei e voltei ao seu problema anterior.

— Você estava dizendo que sua irmã rebelde só quer falar com homens? Quantos anos ela tem?

Depois de abrir e fechar a boca sem emitir nenhum som, me encara e concorda com a cabeça.

— Sim, ela é minha irmã por parte de pai, tem quatorze anos e alega ser bissexual. Inclusive, acabou de contar para a mãe que não é mais virgem. — Pega o saco com meu lanche e depois me entrega. Com medo, deixo-o de lado e foco na nossa conversa, que muito me espantou, mas queria, de alguma forma, ajudá-lo. — Estamos tentando convencê-la a visitar um psicólogo, mas está difícil, quase impossível ir por vontade própria.

Tentei me lembrar de quando tive essa idade, o que me motivava e o que me rebelava. Era uma criança tentando ser adolescente, mas nem sabia ao menos o que estava fazendo quando desafiava meus pais e meus irmãos.

— Sei que não sou ninguém, mas me lembro um pouco dessa fase e posso tentar intermediar. Se duas mulheres mais velhas não conseguiram, não sei se você, que não é próximo dela, resolverá alguma coisa.

Em silêncio, meu CEO segue pelas ruas. Acabei ficando desconfortável e com uma sensação de que tinha extrapolado minha intimidade com ele. Ao avistar uma drogaria, lembrei que estava sem trocar absorvente por um tempo.

— Uma drogaria, você poderia parar aqui por apenas alguns minutos? Prometo não demorar, é uma emergência também. — suplico e Sesshomaru estaciona o carro sem comentários.

Saio do carro rapidamente e para minha surpresa, ele desce junto comigo, deixando-me constrangida. Iria comprar algo que não precisava do seu conhecimento.

— Você não precisava me acompanhar, é uma compra rápida. — sussurro perto dele, já que o estabelecimento vazio fazia com que todo o barulho parecesse ecoar.

— Também preciso fazer uma compra rápida, mia bela. — também sussurrou. Com uma mão na minha cintura e os lábios na minha testa, se afastou de mim e seguiu para perto do caixa, onde havia preservativos.

Virando rapidamente de costas e seguindo até o local dos absorventes, escolhi o que normalmente usava e disfarçadamente, fui até o caixa, onde Sesshomaru me esperava.

— Vamos, passe o seu. — pediu com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Você não vai pagar por isso. Não há nada que você argumente que justifique. — Faço uma carranca, o que aumenta seu sorriso.

Hábil, deu um passo na minha direção, removeu o pacote que tanto tentei esconder em minhas mãos e entregou para o caixa.

— Hei! — protestei, pegando minha bolsa e buscando minha carteira.

— Considere isso como um adiantamento do seu freelance. — bloqueou meu dinheiro para o homem no caixa, que segurava o riso para nossa interação.

— Adiantamento do quê?

— Você irá comigo tentar apagar o incêndio com minha irmã. — Com uma mão nas minhas costas, saímos da drogaria e entramos no carro novamente. Ele entrega a sacola para mim e ainda constrangida, deixo todos os itens dentro dela.

— Não precisa se sentir pressionado a me levar. Só vou se você achar que é uma boa ideia.

— Talvez seja a melhor opção. Alguém de fora pode desvendar o que se passa na cabeça dessa menina. — Dá partida no carro e começa a dirigir. Suspiro de forma inaudível para seu perfil másculo e perfeito. — Enquanto vamos, coma. — usou seu tom de ordem.

— E sujar seu carro? Nem pensar.

— Rin, coma. Até chegarmos lá, você poderá desmaiar novamente. — Olha para mim de relance. — Quero experimentar as batatas.

Pego o saco que estava no assoalho do carro, abro-o e pego uma batata frita, que ainda estava quente e gemo.

— Delícia.

— Alimente minha boca, depois cuidaremos das outras partes que estão de jejum. — Estico minha mão em sua direção com duas batatas e ele faz questão de abocanhar meu dedo e chupar. Antes que tirasse minha mão, ele segurou meu pulso e com sedução, sugou meus dedos e acariciou com sua língua, fazendo meu ventre formigar.

— Sabe o quanto isso é injusto? — choraminguei e fechei os olhos, inebriada com essas sensações.

— O que sei é que experimentei o melhor fruto da minha vida ontem e não poderei saboreá-lo hoje. — Sugou mais uma vez meus dedos e então, colocou sua mão no meu colo. — Não tem noção do quanto sua entrega e ingenuidade me excitam, mia bella.

Ele disse isso para mim? Estava falando comigo?

Procurando uma forma de conter meu rosto de não virar um pimentão, ataquei as batatinhas e enchi minha boca delas.

— Quero mais. — rouco, capturou meu pulso antes que colocasse mais batatas na minha boca e as levou até a sua. Novamente me torturou com suas sugadas, mostrando o quanto todo o meu corpo estava conectado com o que ele fazia com meus dedos.

— Céus... — gemi e fechei os olhos, relembrando quando me ergueu pelas pernas com seus braços e enterrou todo o seu poder masculino dentro de mim. Ele era meu fruto proibido, eu que estava sofrendo por não poder deleitar-me.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Soltou minha mão no meu colo novamente e seguimos em um silêncio cheio de luxúria e necessidade. Precisava desse homem agora como o ar que estava tentando inspirar para aliviar meus pulmões.

Para me acalmar, comi o meu lanche e bebi o suco. Aproveitei e enviei uma mensagem para todos da minha família, dizendo que ia participar do corujão na lan house com Caio. Uma mentirinha, apenas por questão de liberdade de ir e vir. Meu pai, principalmente, não gostava das minhas idas ao corujão, mas depois de nossa última discussão, onde mostrei que nada além de jogos de computador acontece lá, não criticou mais.

Tentei fazer o mínimo de sujeira ao me fartar do alimento e quando pensei que estava demorando demais nossa chegada, uma enorme casa, com um enorme portão apareceram em minha frente.

Retirando o controle remoto de um porta-treco do seu lado do carro, Sesshomaru abre o portão eletrônico e entramos em uma residência que mais se parecia com um palácio de tão grande.

Um, dois, três... eram mais de vinte janelas contadas do primeiro e segundo andar. Só de pensar em limpar já dava câimbras nas minhas pernas e braços.

— A esposa do meu pai se chama Mirsol e sua filha... — parou um momento, lembrando-se de alguma coisa. — Na verdade, minha irmã, se chama Sofia. A senhora mais velha é Rita, não se preocupe se falar com você em italiano, ela fala português, mas esquece que nem todos a entendem.

— Tudo bem. — Coloco os dois sacos no chão do carro e solto meu cinto ao mesmo tempo em que Sesshomaru sai do carro e corre para o meu lado, e abre a porta para mim.

Ajuda-me a sair e assim que a porta se fecha atrás de mim, ele me pressiona na lataria, seu corpo se molda ao meu e sua boca invade a minha. Estava agoniada por ter sabor de lanche e não algo mais saboroso como meus chocolates italiano. A língua dele era voraz e fazia eu me sentir ousada.

Parecíamos dois namorados dando um último beijo antes de entrar na casa da família. Ele me fazia esquecer que eu era a funcionária beijando o dono da empresa. Perdia-me entre os sentimentos carinhosos que trocávamos entre nossos lábios e saliva. Não havia classe social ou hierárquica. Nos braços dele, era apenas Rin e Sesshomaru.

— Quel bene che è arrivato, ( Que bom chegou ) Sesshomaru. — Uma senhora afoita interrompe nossa interação e corre em nossa direção, despejando palavras em italiano que apenas ele entendia.

Identifiquei a senhora como Rita. Ela era alta, larga e gesticulava muito com os braços. Seu tom de voz era alto e parecia que estava brigando com Sesshomaru, se não fosse a serenidade dele em responder suas perguntas. Com o cabelo branco preso em um coque bem apertado, a senhora tinha marcas de expressão no rosto que denotavam o quanto trabalhou sob o sol.

— Vamos! — Tirando-me da minha avaliação de Rita, com sua mão em minhas costas, Sesshomaru me levou até ela e nos apresentou. — Rita, está é Rin e ela não fala italiano.

— Muito prazer... — estendi minha mão, mas foi descartada qualquer cordialidade quando me puxou para um abraço, alguns tapinhas nas costas, outras palavras em italiano e um olhar para Sesshomaru.

— Vá ver sua sorella, Sesshomaru.

Ela nos deixará loucas antes de ir ao médico! — Solta-me e o carrega para dentro da casa pelo braço. Sigo seu caminho alguns passos atrás, um pouco deslocada por não saber com que tipo de formalidade seguir.

Foi um choque assim que atravessei a porta de entrada e me deparei com móveis brancos, limpeza e luxo. Muito esplendor para pouco conhecimento em riqueza. Mais uma vez me lembrei do quão rústica e nem um pouco preocupada em regras de etiqueta minha família é.

Deslocada, fiquei parada perto da porta de entrada, enquanto Rita e Sesshomaru seguiram para dentro da casa em algum lugar.

Olhei para os lados, coloquei minhas mãos para trás e suspirei. Droga, bendita hora que me ofereci para vir falar com sua irmã. Esqueci completamente que esse homem veio de berço de ouro. Fiquei encarando minhas sapatilhas e canelas expostas.

Esse era o máximo de tempo que havia ficado com uma saia na minha vida toda.

— Mia bella? — Olho para cima e vejo meu homem do outro lado do cômodo, perto de uma porta, estendendo a mão. E com esse tipo de atitude e tratamento, consigo, mesmo que por poucos segundos, me sentir integrada a esse local. — Venha!

Respirando fundo, segui até onde estava e coloquei minha mão na dele. Apertei, porque a imponência desse local estava me deixado insegura e precisava de um pouco de apoio, algo que Sesshomaru estava proporcionando sem se dar conta.

Seguimos por um corredor aos sons de gritos e choros femininos. Rita e outra senhora, provavelmente Mirsol, estavam paradas na porta com pose de derrotadas.

Assim que nos aproximamos o suficiente para sermos notados, Mirsol se afastou da porta e olhou para Sesshoomaru com um misto de raiva e impotência.

— Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, expondo nossos problemas para alguém de fora da família. — Sem esperar resposta, seguiu seu caminho enquanto eu senti meu coração apertar. Droga! Será que me voluntariar foi um erro?

Os gritos cessaram e só o choro sofrido da adolescente preenchia o silêncio constrangedor que se instaurou.

— Não se preocupe, bambina ( criança ) essa é uma mãe desesperada falando. Vão, sigam direto para a bestia (Fera) cheia de hormônios. — Empurrando-nos para dentro do quarto com cuidado, entrei primeiro e olhei a bagunça que o cômodo chique e aconchegante estava.

A primeira palavra que veio a minha cabeça foi mimada, por causa dos pôsteres de banda adolescente, cantores e atores colados da parede. Além de um mural cheio de fotos dela em vários pontos turísticos do mundo, em várias idades. Em algumas viagens estava sozinha, outras com a mãe e com Sesshomaru Leon pai, que nada se assemelhava a Sesshomaru filho, para meu alívio.

— O que essa garota está fazendo aqui? Veio me apresentar alguém para transar? — Desfocando minha atenção do cômodo e encarando a menina, que com tão pouca idade falava sobre assuntos tão adultos.

( Nota autor : Criatura divina XD não se assuste com personagens acredite eu já criei piores além dessa "Sofia" ee... tem Karina "Amor inesquecível" )

Com roupas folgadas e escuras, quase tive um déjà vu e me vi na menina antes de começar a trabalhar para Supermercados Star. Os cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo assemelhava aos meus atuais. Não havia nenhum resquício de feminilidade nela e se não fosse pela unha feita de cor preta, poderia ser confundida com um menino.

— Sofia, essa é Rin. — Ignorando as palavras despudoradas, sorri para a menina, soltei-me de Sesshomaru e estendi minha mão enquanto caminhava alguns passos até chegar perto dela.

— Olá, Sofia. — Bem amigável, cheguei próxima o suficiente para que apertasse minha mãe. Poucos segundos depois, ao invés de me cumprimentar, a menina pulou em cima de mim, envolveu seus braços no meu pescoço e me beijou de boca fechada.

Estava atordoada que acabei apenas arregalando os olhos em vez de afastá-la de mim. Sesshomaru interveio antes que o constrangimento ficasse maior. Pegou pela cintura uma Sofia revoltada, esperneando e gritando.

Bem, isso era um caso para uma intervenção especializada. É muito mais do que uma mera crise existencial de adolescente. Toquei meus lábios com minha mão e arregalei meus olhos quando a música da Katty Parry veio na minha mente: "I kiss the girl..."

Em Italiano, os dois começaram a discutir aos gritos. Nunca havia visto Sesshomaru tão bravo e descontrolado. Havia jogado a menina na cama e pairado sobre ela de pé, gesticulando. Pouco tempo depois, a menina se encolheu em uma bolha e começou a chorar, muito mais descontrolada do que quando entramos dentro do quarto.

— O que você disse a ela? — Aproximei-me de Sesshomaru e tentei falar o mais baixo possível, porém, de forma que entendesse e não chamasse atenção da garota.

Com seus olhos em fúria, ao som dos choros sofridos de Sofia, respondeu-me:

— Que passou de todos os limites quando beijou minha mulher. Nada justifica desrespeitar uma pessoa, sendo da família ou uma convidada.

Apesar de o meu estômago estar cheio de comida, as fadas encontraram um espaço para fazer folia e começaram a se mexer.

"Minha mulher". Essas palavras se repetiam em loop infinito na minha mente enquanto encarava o homem feroz, capaz de combater uma adolescente para preservar a honra de sua companheira.

Sentindo-me agradecida, envolvi meus braços em sua cintura e abracei seu corpo. Era a primeira vez que tomava iniciativa em uma demonstração de afeto, acredito que o choquei, pois não houve retribuição. Bem, pelo menos queria pensar assim, já que toda a minha empolgação anterior havia se dissipado.

Sem dar maiores explicações, sentei na beirada da cama gigantesca dessa menina e apoiei uma mão mais próxima a ela. Estava encolhida, chorando alto e soluçando. O edredom sob minha mão era macio e suave, parecia um pedaço de nuvem.

— Scusa...(Desculpa) — Soluçou, limpou o nariz naquele pedaço de céu chamado edredom e se sentou. — Desculpa. — Olhou para mim, com olhos de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança e depois para Sesshomaru, esperando sua aprovação.

— Enquanto sua atitude não melhorar, não há perdão da minha parte. — Olhei rapidamente para o homem de palavras frias atrás de mim e voltei a encarar a adolescente que roubou meu primeiro beijo gay.

Pelo jeito, ao lado de Sesshomaru, eu iria participar de várias experiências inéditas, começando por sexo no escritório.

Para controlar o leve rubor na minha face, comecei a falar:

— Sofia, gostaria de me apresentar. Não acredito que seja muito bom beijar alguém sem antes saber quem é. — A menina ruborizou e desviou o olhar para sua mão em seu colo. Para quem estava cheia de atitude, essa era uma reação que não esperava.

— Rin... — advertiu-me, mas ignorei. Já que me voluntariei para a tarefa, deveria estar preparada para todos os contratempos.

— Sou Rin, tenho vinte e quatro anos e sou formada em Ciências da Computação. — Seu olhar levantou e encontrou o meu surpreso. Sorri, porque imagino que tanto a minha idade quanto a minha formação foi uma surpresa.

— Você é tão velha assim? — Fez uma careta e imagino que, na sua cabeça infantil, havia contabilizado que tinha beijado uma idosa. Isso me fez concluir que sua afirmação de ter transado, como Sesshomaru comentou, pode não ser verdadeira.

— Sim, muito velha, apesar de faltar quase quarenta anos para ser considerada idosa. — Sorri e vi novamente Sofia se encabular. A menina era inocência pura, com certeza só quer chamar atenção. — Sei que não sou nenhuma amiga de infância ou de confiança, mas já passei pelo que está passando.

— Seu pai também está morrendo? — Limpando o nariz em sua blusa, ergo minhas sobrancelhas com surpresa. Será que tudo isso se resumia ao Sesshomaru pai?

— Nosso pai não está morrendo, Sofia, já cansei de falar isso. — Sesshomaru se intrometeu na conversa sem paciência.

— E por que não posso vê-lo? — elevou a voz.

Pelo jeito, falar alto era uma questão de família.

— Se tudo isso era por causa de uma visita a UTI, eu teria invadido aquele hospital e colocado você dentro daquele quarto com ou sem autorização do médico. — Sesshomaru esbravejou no mesmo tom.

— Você não está nem aí para ele!

— O meu relacionamento com ele não deve interferir no seu. Meus assuntos com Sesshomaru vão muito além...

— Você é o culpado! — interrompeu o irmão com essa acusação e decidi intervir, antes que a discussão ficasse pior.

— Sofia! — alto, mas não com raiva, chamei a atenção da menina. — Está claro que há uma falta de comunicação por aqui. Seu irmão está cuidando da empresa do seu pai e da saúde dele. Culpar Sesshomaru é a última coisa que você deveria fazer.

— É mentira, ele nunca se importou com meu pai!

— Se você tivesse um pouco mais de idade iria dizer a forma que encontrei seu querido pai antes de levá-lo para o hospital. — replicou com raiva. — Não é à toa que sua mãe se divorciou dele.

Sentindo-me no meio do fogo cruzado e com medo de levar pancada de alguém, levantei da cama e aproximei de Sesshomaru.

— Não dê ouvidos a ela. Quer chamar atenção e está conseguindo. Me deixe falar com ela. Uma tentativa apenas. — sussurro, para que apenas ele escute. Seu semblante cansado era um chamariz para o meu lado romântico, tinha necessidade de acalentá-lo.

Segurei sua mão e apertei. Ele retribuiu o aperto e virou de costas, encarando o mural cheio de fotos de viagens. Esse era todo o aval necessário que precisava, então, voltei a me sentar na cama e falar com Sofia.

— Você é namorada do meu irmão? — perguntou enquanto seus olhos me avaliavam como uma águia.

— Vamos falar de você primeiro, pode ser? — desviei da resposta, não sabendo lidar com meu coração acelerado e por não saber o que responder.

Eu era namorada de Sesshomaru?

"Assumirmos qualquer coisa nesse momento colocaria toda a auditoria em risco". Essa frase se repetiu com a voz dele na minha mente e tentei ignorar a decepção. Se não queria assumir nada agora, imagine depois.

— Não há nada para falar de mim. Só quero poder ser quem eu sou e namorar quem quiser. — Cruzou os braços na — Você pode ser quem você quiser, só que é muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Há seu pai doente, sua mãe preocupada, você querendo expor sua sexualidade, além de atacar quem mal conhece. — Levantei uma sobrancelha, para que me fizesse entender como algo grave e brincadeira. Ela estava olhando para o nada, para baixo. — Não seria prudente resolver um assunto de cada vez?

— Ninguém me entende. — choramingou.

— Posso contar a história de uma amiga? — Não respondeu, mesmo assim continuei. Meu instinto dizia que deveria contar uma história e assim o fiz. — Estudávamos juntas no ensino médio e uma menina gostava dela.

Assumia gostar de meninas e ficou por um bom tempo insistindo para que as duas se beijassem e tudo mais. — Ela olhou para mim com curiosidade e agradeci minha intuição feminina. — Depois de tanto insistir, minha amiga cedeu, as duas se beijaram, mas ela havia ficado um pouco abalada. Tentei conversar, arrancar dela qualquer coisa, mas a cada vez que perguntava sobre o beijo, mais ela se afastava.

Interrompi a história, apenas para analisar a reação de Sofia. Eu estava surpresa comigo mesma e com a forma que usei para interpretar essa menina, já que sua postura estava mudando para menos agressiva.

— O que aconteceu?

— Bem, nos afastamos e a reencontrei algum tempo atrás em uma festa. Ela havia mudado, parecia mais confiante e feliz do que a última vez que tinha conversado comigo ainda no ensino médio. Pediu desculpas e falou que a vida dela havia melhorado depois que começou a visitar uma psicóloga. Me contou que, além do beijo lésbico, os pais dela estavam em processo de separação e a avó tinha falecido. Era muita coisa para processar sozinha e a ajuda profissional foi o que a salvou de surtar.

— Não vou numa médica que cuida de louco.

— Apesar de psicólogo ser algo muito além do que cuidar de louco, seus pais podem te obrigar a ir ou...

— Já disse que não...

— Ou — interrompi-a da mesma forma que fez comigo. Estava tranquila enquanto ela parecia a ponto de explodir —, você pode continuar a deixar o clima tenso na família e não só você precisará de ajuda profissional, mas todo mundo da casa.

— Todo mundo me culpa por tudo. Vocês são preconceituosos, não me aceitam como sou!

— Apenas para concluir a história da minha amiga, ela me falou que perdeu muito da adolescência reclamando sozinha pelos cantos. Da mesma forma que tinha experimentado um beijo, deveria ter experimentado uma consulta com o médico de louco. — Sofia franziu a testa e sorriu, porque sabia que havia plantado uma semente na cabeça dela. — Engraçado como para fazer algo que achamos proibido temos coragem, mas para nos ajudar, somos covardes e nos escondemos atrás de preconceitos.

— Mas...

— Engraçado que para você somos preconceituosos por não te aceitar como bissexual, mas você pode julgar o psicólogo como médico de doido. — Levanto-me da cama enquanto ela apenas abre a boca sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Virei as costas para ela e encontrei o olhar admirado de Sesshomaru. Esse homem não sabia quando parar de me surpreender. Nunca fui exaltada dessa forma apenas com os olhos e achando isso tudo muito para suportar diante de uma plateia, saio do quarto e encosto minhas costas na porta fechada.

Tinha acontecido, me apaixonei pelo meu CEO.

— Como foi, bambina? — Rita me surpreendeu, fazendo com que pulasse e me afastasse da porta.

— Oh, Rita, que susto. — Coloco a mão no peito e suspiro. — Posso não ter conseguido, mas acho que plantei uma semente de dúvida em seus pensamentos. — Sorrio com simpatia.

— Me chame de Nonna, bambina. Sesshomaru está lá dentro? Quer tomar uma água, um chá? — Sem esperar minha resposta, ela pega no meu cotovelo e me conduz pela casa. — Dona Mirsol já foi se deitar, coitada dessa mulher!

— Sim, é muita coisa para processar ao mesmo tempo. — Entramos numa cozinha e ela me faz sentar no banco alto de um balcão.

A cozinha parecia saída de filmes americanos, com balcão central, geladeiras gigantescas e tudo sendo preto ou em inox. Não gostava de cozinhar, mas essa cozinha mudaria de opinião em dois segundos.

— Deixe-me preparar algo, está com fome de quê? — Parecendo minha mãe, com seu olhar preocupado e avaliativo, tento usar a mesma técnica de enganação com um sorriso forçado.

— Uma água será o suficiente. Acabei de jantar.

Dona Rita franze o cenho e coloca as mãos na cintura.

— E você consegue enganar sua mãe com essa cara? Bambina, não me venha com essa conversa de apenas água, diga o que quer comer.

Faço uma careta imaginando que assim como eu "enganava" minha mãe, ela fazia o mesmo comigo, quando aceitava minha mentira.

— Só água mesmo. Estou naqueles dias, sabe? Melhor não abusar. — falei baixo e um pouco envergonhada. Era incrível como falava pouco sobre esse assunto, já que a maioria dos meus amigos eram homens. Por isso, estava envergonhada de assumir algo que é natural da mulher.

— Ah, indisposta! Tenho o chá perfeito para você! — Enquanto ela abria armários e colocava água para ferver em uma chaleira, Sesshomaru apareceu.

Apoiando suas mãos nos meus ombros, ele apertou com carinho e beijou meu pescoço. Rita não havia virado para recepcioná-lo e por causa disso, Sesshomaru deixou sua mão descer dos meus ombros e encontrar minha lombar, o início da minha bunda.

Arrepiei, porque o contato desse homem com meu corpo não era uma ação para ser ignorada.

Viro meu rosto para ele, que parece muito mais tranquilo e feliz. Esperava que a última conversa que ele teve com Sofia tivesse resolvido a pendência de não ir a um psicólogo.

— Como foi, Sesshomaru? — Rita perguntou ainda de costas. Sentando no banco ao meu lado.

Essa mulher tinha olhos na nuca?

— Ela prometeu ir comigo na psicóloga segunda-feira se a levasse até o pai. Um acordo fácil que não seria possível se não fosse por Rin. — Beijou minha testa e controlei o ato de fechar os olhos e apreciar o carinho. Queria ter esse tipo de interação para o resto da vida.

— Bambina de ouro! — Virou-se para mim e entregou uma xícara fumegante. — Tome, se sentirá bem melhor. — Pisca um olho para mim.

— Você não está bem?

— Sim, sim. — Pego minha xícara, levo até meus lábios para poder assoprar e esfriar seu conteúdo. — Assunto feminino. — resmungo, conseguindo um sorriso desse homem imponente e sedutor.

— Não seja indelicado, Sesshomaru. — Rita repreende-o com um balançar de toalha de pano.

— E Mirsol? — Ele muda de assunto.

— Já foi se deitar. Sabe como ela é sensível para esse tipo de assunto, ainda mais quando envolve seu pai. — responde sombria e vejo que alguma conversa pelo olhar foi compartilhada.

Bocejo depois de tomar um gole fervente do chá, que tinha um leve gosto ruim.

— Vamos embora, você precisa descansar. — Ele levanta da cadeira e me fazer segui-lo. — Arrivederci, (Tchau ) Nonna!

— Espere, preciso terminar meu chá. — reclamo quando remove a xícara da minha mão e coloca no balcão. — Obrigada e boa noite! — Aceno com minha mão livre para a senhora simpática e atenciosa.

Rita apenas sorri quando, puxando minha mão, Sesshomaru me leva embora daquela casa até o local onde seu carro foi estacionado.

— Vou te levar em casa. — Abre a porta do carro para mim e espera que me sente para fechar a porta.

— Se não se incomodar, poderia me levar numa lan house? — Peço assim que Sesshomaru entra no carro. Ele me olha confuso, tentando entender meu pedido ou não querendo me levar para onde queria ir. — Se for dar trabalho, não tem problema, pode me deixar na empresa que me viro.

— Calma, só quero entender o motivo de você querer ir numa lan house nesse horário. Se precisar, você pode usar o computador da empresa para seus assuntos pessoais. — Sem se preocupar em ligar o carro, virou todo o seu corpo na minha direção e me olhou com ferocidade.

— Não é para isso. O pessoal faz corujão de sexta-feira e faz tempo que não apareço, então, como já avisei meus pais que só irei aparecer de madrugada, resolvi comparecer, nem que seja por poucas horas. — Seu olhar sem compreender minhas palavras me fez lembrar que esse era um homem de negócios e não um dos meninos que estava acostumada lidar.

— Corujão?

— Sim, corujão, ficar a madrugada inteira usando o computador para jogos em rede como Call of Duty, Lineage... — Suspirei nervosa ao ver sua expressão ficar mais confusa. Apesar de crianças e adolescentes jogarem, muitos adultos também compartilhavam desse gosto. — Enfim, só me deixe lá ou na empresa. Explicar tudo isso para um executivo que provavelmente usa seu tempo vago para continuar trabalhando é um pouco constrangedor. Preciso aliviar minha mente de alguma forma, estou estressada e ainda de TPM, então, tire esse olhar confuso da sua cara e pare de fazer perguntas.

Bufo e cruzo meus braços na minha frente, encarando o nada no para-brisa.

Ele dá partida no carro, sai da casa e segue pelas ruas sem nenhuma pressa.

— Você quer descansar sua mente com jogos? — Viro meu rosto para encará-lo, porque a diversão no seu tom era transparente. Ele estava sorrindo e provavelmente fez tudo aquilo de propósito.

— Você sabia sobre o que eu estava falando? — acusei.

— Mia bella, não respondeu minha pergunta. Quer descansar sua mente com jogos? — perguntou novamente com sedução.

— Sim, é assim que consigo me desligar da empresa. — respondi com severidade, como se o culpado fosse ele.

Assim que Sesshomaru para o carro em frente a um portão, olho para frente e reparo que é um prédio de luxo da cidade. Abro a boca, chocada com o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

— Vamos jogar em casa. Vou te proporcionar todo o desligamento da realidade que você precisa. — Ainda tentando me seduzir, fechei minhas pernas com força, amaldiçoando Eva por ter pecado no paraíso e ter nos feito menstruar uma vez por mês.

Era tempo de pensar em um método contraceptivo já que seria submetida à sedução italiana.

Estacionou o carro, pegou as sacolas do meu pé e saiu para abrir a porta para mim.

— Pare de jogar seu charme sobre mim justamente quando não posso retribuir. — reclamo desconsolada e sou pressionada na lataria do carro. Minha bolsa e as sacolas caem no chão quando Sesshomaru envolve suas mãos no meu rosto e me segura para devorar minha boca sem piedade.

Acho que nunca iria me cansar da necessidade dele de me surpreender com beijos.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Não poderia me privar dos lábios definidos desse homem, ainda mais com tanta paixão. Ele desceu suas mãos pelo meu pescoço, depois os seios e ficou na barriga. Precisava pedir que parasse, que não avançasse, porque não poderia continuar a brincadeira. Ele inclinou o corpo para o lado e trouxe uma perna para envolver a sua, fazendo com que minha saia levantasse quase completamente.

Seu quadril se mexeu, seu corpo me embalou e só em algum lugar da minha mente gritava para parar, mas estava tão envolvida nas sensações, no calor do momento e nos lábios ardentes que agarrei suas costas e com minhas unhas arranhei por cima da camisa.

Liberou meus lábios para distribuir beijos pela minha face e seguir até meu ouvido.

— Sei que sua mente pervertida só pensa em me ter dentro de você. Confesso que não consigo pensar em outra coisa quando estou ao seu lado, mas não se engane, há um Xbox One no meu apartamento, poderemos jogar como você planejava. — rouco de paixão e desejo, com uma protuberância na sua calça, fez mais um movimento de seu quadril no meu para me fazer gemer.

Estava quase lá! Com toda essa fricção, esse movimento e toda a situação proibida, meu clímax estava próximo. Por que parar agora?

Solto o ar pelo nariz frustrada.

— E desde quando o CEO da Supermercados Star joga vídeo game? — Franzo o cenho enquanto todo o clima romântico e excitante se esvai.

— Desde quando minha posição na empresa tem relação com meus hobbys? — Ergue uma sobrancelha com desafio.

Emblemático, afasta de mim para pegar os itens descartados no chão. Pega minha mão e seguimos até o elevador. Na garagem, apenas carros de luxo e importados, automóveis que só veria em revista ou de longe na rua.

Antes de apertar o botão para chamar o elevador, vejo um Porche, meu carro dos sonhos.

— Ele é de verdade? — Solto da mão de Sesshomaru e sigo até a máquina de cor branca com faixas vermelhas, as cores da Martini. Com medo de tocar, apenas passei minha mão por cima do capô, dois dedos longe da lataria e olhei para dentro da porta do motorista. — Uau! Paulo ficará enlouquecido quando dizer que existe um 918 Spyder aqui na cidade. Preciso tirar uma foto. — Coloco a mão na minha bunda, percebendo que não havia bolso e depois ergui meu olhar para Sesshomaru, que segurava minha bolsa e me observava com indiferença.

Será que fiz algo de errado?

Com certeza sim, Maria-Gasolina. Sou repreendida pela minha mente e envergonhada, abaixo minha cabeça, respiro fundo e volto a olhá-lo, mas desta vez séria.

Com toda a certeza do mundo me achou uma interesseira, só porque visualizou um carro que nunca viu ao vivo. Ele era rico, esse tipo de coisa com certeza não faria diferença na vida dele.

Mais uma vez sou confrontada por nossa diferença social e o quanto tudo isso não teria futuro. Minha mãe sempre dizia que precisava encontrar alguém com o mesmo nível social que eu para casar, porque construir junto era o segredo para um relacionamento de sucesso.

Estava pensando sobre isso, ter um relacionamento com sesshomaru, mas desta vez, como um banho de água fria, compreendi que não passaria de uma aventura. Depois que o pai dele voltasse e não precisasse de mim, com certeza tudo acabaria.

Parada ao seu lado, ele me entrega minha bolsa e coloco a alça no ombro.

— Não vai tirar uma foto? — questionou sem nenhum resquício de simpatia e intimidade que tivemos antes.

— Pensei alto, não é nada.

Como disse antes, meus pais e irmãos são fissurados em automóveis e consequentemente eu também. — Encarando os números acima da porta do elevador que não chegava, tentando fingir indiferença. — Você olha para carros importados todos os dias. Eu olho para carros populares, então, desculpe se me excedi.

— Tem noção de quanto custa um carro desses?

Ainda sem olhar para ele, respondo:

— Bem, ele possui um motor é v8 e mais dois motores elétricos, que somando as forças de todos dá quase 900 cavalos. Então, com certeza ele vale mais de cinco milhões. Tem noção que esse carro faz mais de 300 quilômetros por hora? E em 2,5 segundos faz 100 quilômetros por hora! — Não consigo parar minha boca de falar sobre esse carro quando as portas do elevador se abriram e entramos nele. Encaro-o. — Tem noção que só existem 918 unidades do mundo e uma está a nossa frente? Esse carro é tecnologia pura!

Sesshomaru aperta o botão do último andar, coloca as sacolas no chão ao meu lado, pega minha bolsa e faz o mesmo. Com um olhar predador, ele me enjaula com seus braços apoiados ao lado da minha cabeça na parede do elevador e posiciona nosso olhar no mesmo nível.

— Quero que saiba, mia bella, que se não fosse pela sua situação atual, você estaria nua nesse elevador, implorando para que parasse de te fazer gozar, porque isso — ele pegou minha mão e colocou na sua virilha inchada e rígida — apenas você conseguiu fazer. Sua paixão por tecnologia me excita e não quero nada menos do que me perder em você.

Apertando minha mão no seu membro, coloca sua testa na minha e geme frustrado.

A recíproca era verdadeira, meu CEO.

Muito rápido chegamos ao seu andar. Ele se afasta, recolhe tudo o que estava no chão com uma mão e me guia para o hall do seu apartamento com sua mão na minha.

Hábil, abre a porta com as sacolas em mãos. Acende as luzes e vejo um apartamento tirado de uma revista de design de interiores.

Deparo-me com três ambientes, sala de estar, jantar e de tevê. Tudo preto, amadeirado e cinza. Era elegante, sofisticado e... não queria pensar que era rico. Novamente a lembrança de que vivíamos em mundos completamente distintos. Enfim, só precisava me preparar para o tombo quando tudo isso acabasse.

Deixa as sacolas em cima de um dos sofás da área de estar e me encara.

— Vá para a tevê, os controles e os jogos estão no rack embaixo dela. — Beija minha testa e solta minha mão. — Vou providenciar um pouco de bebidas e aperitivos.

— Mas acabei de comer!

— E vai gastar energia tentando me derrotar no Mortal Kombat. — Despido de sua habitual polidez, sesshomaru estava descontraído e sorridente.

— Você pode tentar. — Não resisto à provocação. Sorrio de lado, feliz que ele possuía um dos jogos que mais gostava. — Posso usar o banheiro?

— Fique à vontade. — gritou de dentro da cozinha.

Curiosa, ao invés de usar o lavabo, pego minha sacola com absorventes e sigo pelo corredor. Abro a primeira porta e vejo que é um quarto, está decorado como a entrada, marrom e cinza. Possuí uma cama de casal, guarda-roupa e criado mudo. Dou um passo para dentro, apenas para conferir o tamanho do banheiro e digo "uau" na minha mente. Era limpo e espaçoso.

Confiro outras duas portas, todos os cômodos iguais ao primeiro. Então, a última seria o seu quarto.

Abrindo vagarosamente, encaro uma cama muito grande, impecavelmente alinhada. Passo minha mão pelo edredom, olho em volta e chego à conclusão que não há nada pessoal dele exposto. Vejo ao lado um closet e mais à frente a porta do banheiro.

Sorrindo, entro nele e tranco a porta para fazer o que precisava. O tamanho do banheiro concorria com o meu quarto. Havia uma banheira, um chuveiro e duas pias. Qual a necessidade de tudo isso? Não sabia, mas suspeitava que provaria se não precisasse dessa troca necessária entre minhas pernas.

Volto para a sala escondendo um sorriso e meu pacote atrás das costas. Sesshomaru já estava no sofá em frente à televisão, controle e jogo a postos. Havia tirado todo o terno, arregaçado as mangas e tirado os sapatos. Não tinha quase nenhum resquício do executivo.

Amendoins e batatas chips estavam expostos na mesa de centro junto com dois copos enormes de refrigerante. Precisei controlar minha língua para não o pedir em casamento novamente, porque isso era o céu.

Guardo meu pacote na minha bolsa, sento ao lado dele e sorrimos um para o outro. Encarando-nos assim, conseguia nos ver em um futuro, onde no final de semana, competíamos no controle e quem perdia, tirava uma peça de roupa.

— Vejo no brilho dos seus olhos os seus pensamentos. — com rouquidão, aproxima seus lábios dos meus e amplia o sorriso. Nossos olhos estão bloqueados um no outro. — Quero saber todos.

— Se você ganhar, quem sabe eu faça algum deles. — Termino a distância entre nossas bocas e enlaço meus braços no seu pescoço. Ele corresponde a minha necessidade pelo seu toque, deslizando sua mão na minha coxa, por baixo da saia.

— Quanto tempo vou ter que esperar?

— De três a cinco dias. — Tento não o olhar e encaro a televisão, que mostra o início do jogo.

— Cinco dias infernais. — sussurra e depois tromba seu braço no meu. — Escolha com qual avatar vai perder.

Mudando a neblina de luxúria para descontração, seguimos a madrugada como dois nerds, entre beijos e jogos.

Acordei sobressaltada, suada e confusa. Antes de surtar, descobri que estava dormindo em cima de Sesshomaru, no sofá, em seu apartamento. Os raios de sol estavam invadindo o local, anunciando que poderiam ser mais de seis horas da manhã!

— Minha mãe vai me matar! — Sem delicadeza, me desvencilho do corpo que estava embaixo de mim e pego meu celular que estava na mesa de centro junto com os restos de petiscos que comemos. — Céus, estou atrasada! — Eram sete horas da manhã e haviam várias ligações não atendidas, que não ouvi, porque o celular estava no silencioso.

Enquanto pego minha bolsa e corro para o banheiro do quarto principal, para tentar me aprontar para o dia, escuto Sesshomaru gritar um "bom dia". Ele entrou em seu quarto e conseguia escutar seus movimentos mesmo com a porta fechada.

Assim que terminei de escovar meus dentes com creme dental e o dedo, olho-me no espelho e suspiro. Era o momento de enfrentar as consequências de dormir fora de casa.

Saio do banheiro ao mesmo tempo em que ligo para minha mãe, meu primeiro leão a ser enfrentado no dia.

—Rin! O que a senhorita pensa que está fazendo passando a noite fora e sem dar nenhuma explicação? — Minha boca fica parada aberta para responder e por causa da minha visão. Sesshomaru havia removido sua roupa e estava, de cueca box branca, escolhendo uma roupa no seu closet. Não tinha visto ele nu antes, apenas senti seus músculos e pele, então, vê-lo dessa forma me fez ofegar. — Eu e seu pai queremos conversar com você assim que chegar em casa, mocinha. Você pode ser maior de idade, mas enquanto estiver sob o nosso teto, deve seguir as nossas regras, começando por dizer onde estava e com quem!

Fecho os olhos, viro de costas para a minha visão magnífica de homem e dou passos para trás até chegar à cama e poder me sentar. Droga! Estava com um sermão agendado com meus pais. Mesmo sendo tão velha e direita, liberdade era um sonho distante, mas que planejava conquistar.

— Mãe, bom dia. Acabei perdendo a hora e...

— Perdendo a hora? E as ligações que fizemos? E a preocupação que ficamos até você decidir nos agraciar com esse contato? — pelo tom e nível de irritação, parecia que passei a noite roubando um banco ou me prostituindo.

— Tudo bem! Estou bem como sempre! A preocupação é completamente desnecessária. Preciso ir trabalhar, nos vemos mais tarde — controlo minha ansiedade e raiva.

— Quero saber onde estava!

— Trabalhando, mãe. É tudo o que sei fazer desde que entrei nessa empresa. Trabalho, trabalho e trabalho! — exalto-me e abro os olhos para encarar a parede. — Em casa conversamos, tudo bem? Tchau. — Encerro a ligação frustrada e uma mão no meu ombro me faz pular e sair da cama.

— Está tudo bem? — Sesshomaru, ainda trajando quase nada de roupa me pergunta e sinto as lágrimas ameaçarem cair. Merda de TPM!

— Sim, sim, não se preocupe. — Balanço minha mão na nossa frente e finjo um sorriso. — Vou te esperar na sala.

— Não vá antes de ser sincera comigo. — Segura meu braço a transmite seu calor e carinho pelo toque da sua mão.

Tanto esforço para não me expor, mas não haverá saída.

— Não estou legal, porque não posso sair e fazer o que quiser sem o aval dos meus pais. Não posso namorar, porque estou de TPM. Estou cansada, exausta, mas preciso trabalhar. Então, vamos para a empresa, vou comer meus bombons e tentar melhorar meu humor até o final do expediente. — Controlei meus lábios de se curvarem para baixo e o choro começar.

— Que dia da semana é hoje? — Segura meu outro braço e começa a movimentar sua mão para cima e para baixo, numa carícia acalentadora e terna.

— Sábado.

— Folgue hoje e amanhã. Vá para casa. — Subiu suas mãos para meu pescoço e depois para meu rabo de cavalo. Desfez o penteado e massageou meu couro cabeludo. — Venha, vou te agradar um pouco.

— Não! — gemi e segurei suas mãos, pausando a carinho. — Enquanto você faz isso, fico toda incomodada e precisando de alívio, o que, na minha atual situação, não é muito interessante de se compartilhar. Além do mais, sou a única de plantão no final de semana, preciso estar na empresa.

— Dois dias de folga não matará ninguém, mia bella. — Remove minha mão da sua e continua a massagem, agora, com seu corpo quase nu mais próximo do meu. Direcionei meu olhar e minhas mãos para seu peitoral. Rígido. Firme.

— Se o sistema de um dos supermercados parar, a empresa perderá dinheiro com as vendas, além da bronca que receberá dos clientes. — Tentei não fechar os olhos e gemer em apreciação. As mãos desse homem eram majestosas.

— Rin.

— Sim? — Ainda com as mãos no seu peito, ergo meu olhar para o seu.

— Aprecio muito sua preocupação e empenho com a empresa, mas sou o dono e estou ordenando que não vá trabalhar hoje e amanhã. — Fecha as mãos em punhos com meus cabelos entre os dedos, me tornando cativa.

— Bem, já que insiste. Contra os fatos não há argumentos. — Já hipnotizada pelo seu olhar dominante, ergo-me na ponta dos pés e Sesshomaru termina a distância entre as nossas bocas.

Apesar dos seus lábios estarem quentes da noite de sono, os meus recém-refrescados dão uma sensação de soberania. Subo meus braços para envolver seu pescoço e as suas mãos descem para segurar a minha bunda e encaixar meu quadril com a sua ereção.

Com pouco tecido entre nós, era fácil e irresistível a apreciação de sua masculinidade. Sinto-me ficar mais úmida do que já estava e bloqueio da minha mente qualquer coisa vermelha que irá me fazer cair do céu que é estar nos braços e com os lábios colados com os de Sesshomaru.

— Voglio così tanto ( Te quero tanto ), mia bella. — Assim que abandonou minha boca para beijar meu pescoço, disse e me fez gemer com a mistura de sensações entre tato e audição.

— Estar com você numa cama e com essas palavras me levará a loucura. — sussurro, porque não pretendia falar em voz alta meus anseios.

— Oh, mia bella. Será a primeira coisa que faremos assim que o chico for embora. — Sorriu contra minha clavícula e subiu suas mãos para apertar meus seios. — Meu pau quer estar entre eles quando isso acontecer. — Malicioso, apertou e massageou por cima da minha blusa, transformando-me em ousada.

Com um passo para trás, esquecendo as consequências e implicações do que acabava de assolar minha mente, removo minha blusa aos olhos atentos de Sesshomaru, tão hipnotizado quanto eu nesse momento de luxúria.

Removi meu sutiã, o que fez o sorriso dele sumir um pouco e se aproximar para que suas mãos voltassem para onde estavam. Sua mão estava abrasadora em meus seios, causando arrepios e proporcionando desejo.

— Mia bella, perché è così perfetto. ( Por que é tão perfeita? ) Quero tanto o que você quer me dar na mesma proporção que precisarei recusar.

— Me deixe fazer. — Um pouco acanhada por não saber o que ele achava tão perfeito e por querer recusar, coloco minha mão no cós da sua cueca e, andando para o lado, trago-o até a cama. Subo de joelhos em cima dela e agacho na sua frente ao mesmo tempo em que removo sua cueca.

Com o poder em minhas mãos, segurei seu membro e admirei o quanto estava firme e ereto. Com poucos movimentos para cima e para baixo, percebi que movimentou seu quadril para encontrar com meu toque e gemeu mostrando o quanto estava apreciando.

Sem esperar mais, cobri com minha boca sua masculinidade, sugando e circulando minha língua a cada investida. Sua mão segurou meu cabelo com cuidado, apenas para acompanhar meus movimentos e os seus com os quadris. Ele estava em êxtase e tudo por minha causa.

Presenciar um homem tão poderoso como Sesshomaru quase desfeito em meus lábios aumentou os meus pontos de habilidade de sexo oral. Não fiz muitos, mas assisti vários...

— Rin... — pediu clemência e afastei minha boca para substituir pelos peitos. Não haveria calmaria enquanto esse homem não estivesse satisfeito.

Segurei meus seios enquanto seu membro se movimentava entre eles. Sesshomaru estava afoito, encarava nosso vínculo com muito tesão.

— Posso?

— Sim! — respondi apressadamente.

Entrosados, sabia que queria permissão para gozar neles, o que liberei sem pensar duas vezes. Entre jorros no meu pescoço e clavícula, senti nosso relacionamento mudar novamente.

— Nonostante si punteggio, è tatuato in me ( Apesar de ter te marcado, você se tatuou dentro de mim.) — Com uma mão na minha bochecha, senti suas palavras estrangeiras como uma declaração de amor e desta vez, não ficaria sem saber o significado.

— O que você disse?

— Venha tomar banho comigo. — pediu rouco de paixão, mas neguei. Além de ter ignorado minha pergunta e ser algo íntimo, não pularíamos etapas, não essas.

— Vou me limpar na pia, não vou tomar banho com você. Não fuja da minha pergunta, quero saber o que disse em italiano.

— Que você é especial, mia bella. Muito te aguarda daqui há dois ou quatro dias. — promete com palavras e com seu olhar.

— Está contando? — Arregalei os olhos divertida e o segui até o banheiro. Iria me limpar, mas só o suficiente para não ficar cheirando a sexo.

— Cada minuto. — Piscou um olho, removeu sua mão do meu rosto e seguiu para o banheiro.

Entrou no cúbico cercado pelo box transparente e começou a se lavar enquanto eu me limpava e não conseguia tirar o cheio dele de mim.

— Droga! Estou cheirando porra. Minha mãe vai achar o máximo. — murmurei irônica encarando o espelho. Desta vez, a brincadeira sobre eu ser garota de programa seria interpretada de outra maneira por ela.

— Tenho alguns perfumes no meu closet. Talvez exista algum que você possa usar. — preocupado, encaro o homem tomando banho e o vejo com o cenho franzido me observando. — Não vou lamentar nosso momento, mia bella. Se precisar, entrarei com você na sua casa.

— Não! — discordei sem pensar. Ele não queria assumir nosso envolvimento, não sabia o que isso implicaria na empresa, mas sabia que para a auditoria seria ruim e para minha família... Seriam dias e dias de sermão. Não queria e não estava preparada.

Mas...

Essa seria a oportunidade de não ser simplesmente descartada quando toda nossa interação obrigatória fosse desfeita.

Sem olhar para ele, saio do banheiro, coloco meu sutiã que estava abandonado perto da cama e sigo para o closet. Observei as roupas alinhadas e bem passadas até encontrar os relógios e perfumes. Fechei o olho assim que inspirei o cheiro que era de Sesshomaru impregnado nessa sessão.

Até quando esse romantismo estaria vigente nas minhas ações quando se tratava do meu CEO?

— Deu certo? — Aproximou-se com a toalha enrolada na cintura e os cabelos úmidos. Olhei por todo o seu corpo, apenas para mentalizar e materializá-lo nos meus sonhos sórdidos.

É verdade que tive esse homem?

Balancei minha cabeça para dispersar os sentimentos contraditórios e exalei.

— Ainda não testei nenhum. Alguma sugestão?

Antes de me ajudar, desenrolou a toalha da cintura, terminou de se enxugar e deixou a toalha em cima do banco que ficava no centro do closet. Em todo momento ele me encarava, desejoso, admirado e algo mais... Não consegui identificar, mas era algo que nunca percebi em olhar nenhum de outro homem.

Colocou uma cueca boxer branca e se aproximou de mim, fresco e limpo.

— Use esse, é uma colônia, o mais suave que tenho. — com sedução, ele espirrou um pouco do produto nele e depois no meu pescoço. Antes que reclamasse que era pouco, ele me envolveu em seus braços e me abraçou. Um aperto firme e romântico, que senti completamente o seu corpo.

Envolvi meus braços nele e retribuí o aperto. Esse poderia ser o momento para revelar tantas coisas, declarar tantos sentimentos, mas minhas ações já mostraram muito de mim, não poderia me desnudar mais.

— Obrigada pela folga. — decidi romper o silêncio, já que minha língua ameaçava soltar o que não deveria.

— Descanse um pouco, você não deveria trabalhar tanto assim no final de semana. — Afasta-se de mim e vai até onde estava uma muda de roupa separada. Era uma roupa social, mas sem gravata e a jaqueta do terno.

— Ossos do ofício. — respondo baixo e sigo até minha blusa. Torcia, profundamente, que não estivesse muito amassada.

Os próximos passos foram realizados em silêncio. Terminamos de nos arrumar, saímos do apartamento e fomos até o estacionamento. Antes de se aproximar do seu carro, Sesshomaru tirou do bolso da calça seu celular, tirou uma foto do Porche que admirei no dia anterior e seguiu até onde estava.

— Enviei para seu e-mail. — Sorrindo, destravou o carro e fiz uma careta divertida para ele. Abriu a porta e me ajudou a entrar, como sempre um cavalheiro.

— Eu realmente aprecio sua gentileza com a porta. — assumo assim que ele se acomoda no seu assento.

— Há certos costumes que nunca deveriam sair de moda. — Liga o carro e sai da garagem. Ousada, ligo o rádio, sintonizo minha estação favorita e começo a cantar com a música.

— ...como um presente do céu, você vem comigo, vem comigo, meu amuleto da sorte, me deixa mais forte... — Apesar de criticada pelos meus colegas de trabalho quando souberam que gostava de NXZero, não me importava e continuava seguindo seu trabalho.

— Você gosta de cantar? — perguntou sem desviar sua atenção da rua e fiquei irritada.

— Não me venha com a piadinha, "você gosta de cantar?", "Gosto", "Então, por que não aprende?" — Cruzei meus braços na minha frente e fiz bico, indignada.

E então, Sesshomaru riu. Muito. Deu gargalhadas e achei que a direção estaria comprometida de tanto que ele exagerou da reação. Continuei com minha pose, porque odiava a piada, por já ter caído muitas vezes.

Assim que chegamos à rua de casa, ele reduziu o riso e respirou fundo. Parou o carro em frente do portão da minha casa e segurou meu braço antes que eu desafivelasse o cinto.

— Me desculpe, não queria te chatear. — Sorria descontraído e se não estivesse apaixonada por ele, estaria nesse momento. O homem era lindo.

— Já estou acostumada com a piada. Vindo de você foi a cereja do bolo. — disse amarga, o que fez ele se inclinar no painel do carro e unir nossos lábios de forma casta.

— Não iria fazer essa piada, até porque não a conhecia. Minha pergunta foi sincera. Tenho o rock band guardado em casa, para quando jogarmos novamente. — falou olhando nos meus olhos e com os lábios próximos aos meus.

Todo o nosso momento da madrugada voltou à minha cabeça. Entre as lutas no videogame, vitórias e derrotas, trocamos beijos, carinhos e piadas. Como imaginei, Sesshomaru tinha um lado brincalhão e irônico, que usou a todo o momento que perdia uma luta. Já gostava desse tipo de interação com os amigos, agora, com o namorado, teve outro peso.

Perdemos a hora, jogamos a preço de beijos, o que mostrava que não havia perdedores.

Quando um desses beijos ultrapassou os limites permitidos, quando suas mãos desesperadas invadiram minha blusa, paramos largados no sofá, apenas observando nossas características físicas. Deitei minha cabeça no seu peito e escutei seu coração bater a um ritmo acelerado. Acho que acabei pegando no sono e descobri meu remédio para a insônia: escutar o coração de Sesshomaru.

— Estarei com minha irmã esse final de semana. Qualquer coisa me ligue, tudo bem? — Interpretei suas palavras como, não iremos nos ver nesse final de semana.

Volta a se sentar em seu banco de forma correta.

— Família em primeiro lugar sempre. Se precisar de mim, estou à disposição. — Sorrio fraca.

— Quer que eu entre com você? — Tira-me do devaneio e solto meu cinto de segurança.

— Pode deixar. Tchau. — Sem um segundo beijo, saio do carro e sigo para enfrentar meus pais e seu humor.

Abro o portão, depois sigo para a porta de entrada com a respiração presa no pulmão. Mal a abro e minha mãe me surpreende.

— Que roupas são essas, Rin? Você sai de casa com uma roupa, passa a noite fora, sabe-se lá com quem e volta com outra e ainda... — se aproxima de mim e inspira — cheirando a perfume masculino. Eu não te criei assim...

Como toda discussão, meus irmãos apareceram, meu pai observou e todos falavam enquanto eu apenas escutava e mentalizava para tudo isso acabar o quanto antes.

Era muita proteção, meus irmãos me ajudavam a conter os danos e meu pai tentava acalmar minha mãe. Claro que quando o assunto sexo entrou na discussão, fiz questão de mostrar meu pacote de absorvente e o quanto estava impossibilitada de atos libidinosos. Como anteriormente, era uma mentirinha por questão de sobrevivência.

Depois de quase uma hora, sigo para meu quarto e lá pretendia me confinar pelo resto do dia. Se uma noite fora causava tudo isso, imagine contar que estava me relacionando com o dono da empresa. Sorri, imaginando a cara de choque dos meus pais.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

— Do outro lado, Kylo. Atrás do tanque! — falo ríspida para o microfone do meu fone de ouvido enquanto mouse e teclado estão sendo manuseados pelas minhas mãos. Kylo era o codinome de Caio no jogo Battlefield Hero.

Jogávamos on-line em nossos computadores, cada um na sua casa.

Esse jogo tem o cenário da primeira guerra mundial e precisamos defender as posições com armas de fogo, dessa mesma época, para vencer a batalha.

Depois do sermão, sai do meu quarto apenas para almoçar. Como sempre, fui incumbida de limpar a cozinha e retirar os lixos da casa. Odiava essa punição, mas se minha mãe achava que me faltava serviço doméstico, que seja feita a sua vontade.

Então, quando deitei na minha cama e olhei para o teto, descobri que não sabia o que era ficar em casa e descansar.

Cansada de não fazer nada e louca para comer um chocolate, liguei meu notebook que há muito estava abandonado dentro do guarda-roupa e comecei a jogar. Nem cinco minutos se passaram quando Caio me chamou no programa TS para conversarmos enquanto jogávamos.

— Droga, o cara está de sniper. Derruba ele, Fiona. — reclamou meu companheiro que acabava de morrer.

— Partiu! — Levantei as mãos para o alto em sinal de vitória e voltei para a batalha rapidamente.

Meu celular tocou, anunciando o recebimento de uma mensagem, mas ignorei. Precisava defender minha posição a qualquer custo.

— Vamos, vamos... — resmunguei quando não consegui acertar meu adversário. — Droga! — A música de derrota começou a tocar, anunciando que perdemos a batalha.

— Nossa! Esse time está muito ruim, cansei. Vamos jogar Lineage2? Acabei de receber uma mensagem do Vitor falando sobre pvp daqui a pouco. Meu celular toca novamente, fazendo-me dar atenção a ele antes de responder Caio.

— Como foi a conversa com seus pais? Conseguiu descansar? Estou com saudades. — li em voz alta e com um sorriso nos lábios. Era Sesshomaru sendo atencioso como sempre.

— O que é isso? — Lembro de Caio e fecho meus olhos.

— Uma mensagem que recebi. Não deveria ter falado em voz alta. — Começo a digitar minha resposta, resumindo meu sermão em apenas duas palavras e retribuindo o quanto também sentia sua falta.

— Seu namorado? — seu tom era sério. — O mesmo que te deu os bombons?

— Não é meu namorado, Caio. E sim, ele quem me deu os bombons. — Pensei sobre as palavras da minha resposta e fiquei triste sem razão. Aceitei ser o segredo dele, mas no meu íntimo, lá no fundo, não queria.

— Bem, quem é?

— Alguém da empresa... — resmunguei baixo, sem coragem para mentir para ele.

— Isso quer dizer que você não quer assumir o relacionamento ou ele? — Abro a boca para responder, mas ele continua. — Nunca conversamos sobre esse tipo de assunto, até porque, não sou mulherzinha para ficar discutindo sentimentos, mas você trabalha demais, joga demais e não tem uma vida pessoal. Sei que namorar não dá XP, mas precisamos aliviar a tensão de alguma forma.

Estava chocada com suas palavras. Jurava que esse homem só pensava em programação e jogos de computador vinte e quatro horas por dia.

— E você alivia tensão como? — mudei o foco da questão para ele, não querendo pensar que até ele reparou que não tinha vida social.

— Não vou discutir com você sobre meus gostos sexuais a não ser que você queira experimentar, coisa que sei que não é de seu interesse.

Ri algo ao mesmo tempo em que recebi outra mensagem de Sesshomaru no celular. "Parece que você ganhou uma fã. Sofia só vai à psicóloga amanhã se você for junto."

— Ah, Caio, somo amigos. Acho que não preciso experimentar para saber mais sobre os seus gostos. Eu conto o meu e você conta o seu. — provoquei e respondi a mensagem do celular. "Se meu chefe me liberar, irei com certeza."

— Venha na minha casa hoje e te darei uma amostra grátis. — Arregalei meus olhos e decidi não estender mais essa provocação de duplo sentido.

— Você me convenceu, não perguntarei mais sobre isso, apesar de que estou imaginando brinquedinhos sexuais em formato da U.S.S. Enterprise. — Começou a retrucar, mas não o deixei falar, o assunto estava encerrado. — Você vai jogar RPG, eu vou arranjar alguma coisa para comer, ver um filme e dormir.

— Como você conseguiu folga em pleno sábado? Quem está monitorando a TI?

— Bem, acho que caí no gosto do CEO, Caio. — Sorri pelo duplo sentido que só eu entendi. — Tchau.

Saí do programa de conversação, removi meus fones de ouvidos da cabeça e deitei na cama. Não sabia se era bom ou ruim ficar ociosa em casa.

— Rin? — Meu irmão mais novo abre a porta do meu quarto e sorri. — Já que você nos agraciou com sua presença no final de semana, vamos ao cinema? Tem filme de mutante estreando hoje. — Sentei na cama e apontei meu dedo indicador para ele.

— Quero pipoca. — A maior que tiver. Vá tomar banho. Rápida, me aprontei como se fosse agraciada com o poder da velocidade. Estava quase escurecendo e provavelmente sairíamos para comer algum lanche depois do filme. Para isso, coloquei minha roupa básica composta de calça jeans, blusa larga e sapatilha.

Antes de sair de casa, interagi com os meus pais e parecia que nada havia acontecido horas mais cedo. Por estar saindo com meu irmão, nenhum alarme foi acionado para eles. Bem, não seria eu a falar algo para despertar o extinto protetor.

Fomos ao carro de Paulo e como ele sempre foi generoso, não precisei contribuir com nenhum valor para pagar o estacionamento ou a pipoca. Enquanto esperávamos o filme começar, andamos pelo shopping conversando banalidades, sobre os últimos filmes que vimos e o que estávamos esperando.

Pouco tempo depois, o assunto seguiu para carros e lembrei-me do carro que tinha foto. Parei de andar um momento e o surpreendi com:

— Paulo, você não imagina que carro existe na cidade e vi com meus próprios olhos!

— Qual? — Seus olhos brilharam. Tirei o celular da minha bolsa, busquei a foto do Porche e mostrei.

— Um 918 Spyder com as cores da Martini. É maravilhoso! — Ao invés de vê-lo empolgado, presenciei sua cor sumir do rosto e os olhos ficarem preocupados.

— Por que você tem uma foto de dentro do estacionamento desse prédio? — Encarou-me com o cenho franzido. — Quem você conhece de lá?

— E quem você conhece nesse prédio? — Fiz cara de brava e usei meu poder de irmã mais velha para ter a resposta primeiro. Funcionou assim que seu olhar desviou do meu e suas mãos foram para dentro do bolso da sua calça.

— Não diga para ninguém, mas estou saindo com a dona desse carro. — respondeu receoso e olhou para todos os lados, com medo de que alguém escutasse suas palavras.

Estava chocada e com a boca aberta. Meu irmão estava saindo com alguém rico, podre de rico!

— Que bom que sei um segredo seu, agora posso contar o meu. — Aproximei e baixei minha voz. — Estava lá, porque estou saindo com Sesshomaru Leon Switch, ele mora lá.

Ficamos nos encarando por um bom tempo, ambos chocados com a situação.

— A mãe nunca vai aceitar seu namoro. — interrompeu o silêncio com a voz um pouco sombria. Ele queria me repreender, mas estava na mesma situação que eu.

— E o pai nunca vai aceitar você se envolver com alguém que recebe mais que você. Já pensou, seu filho não sendo o chefe da família? — zombei. Meus pais tinham um pouco dos ensinamentos dos meus avós enraizados neles.

— Mas eu não namoro. É apenas...

— Tudo bem, senhor "eu não namoro". — brinquei imitando a sua voz. — Se gosta dela, independente da classe social, você deve ser feliz. — disse séria.

Olhou para longe, depois para mim e pegou o celular. Refleti sobre minhas palavras como ele e tentei me convencer que era verdade. Simples dizer para outras pessoas e complicado aceitar para nós mesmos.

— Está na hora do filme, vamos. — Com um braço nos meus ombros, seguimos para a sala de cinema em um clima mais cúmplice e parceiro. Não costumava desabafar com meus irmãos, mas achava que havia conseguido um parceiro nessa empreitada.

No domingo decidimos almoçar em família no shopping. Minha mãe estava radiante já que há muito tempo não conseguia juntar todos nós para um almoço familiar.

E para comemorar, ela queria me levar para comprar roupas e sapatos novos. Claro, quem pagaria era eu, mas ela queria fazer o papel de Esquadrão da Moda.

Enquanto meu pai e irmãos passeavam pela loja de eletrônicos, que era onde eu também queria estar, minha mãe me arrastou para uma grande loja, onde vendiam roupas femininas, masculinas, cama, mesa e banho. Há muito não entrava em uma dessas, por falta de tempo e por ter comprado meus últimos itens de vestuário pela internet.

Depois de mostrar mais de dez peças de roupa e eu recusar, me lembrei do motivo de odiar sair para comprar roupa com minha mãe. Ela sugeria roupas que ela vestia e não as que combinavam comigo. Sua paciência estava esgotando tanto quanto a minha quando reclamei:

— Eu não vou usar isso, mãe! — resmunguei quando ela me mostrou uma blusa florida e de grandes proporções. Era recatada, mas um nível muito acima do meu, na verdade, era nível vovó.

— Rin, é sempre difícil comprar roupa para você. Desde criança foi cheia de frescura. Cansei. Se vira, quero no mínimo três blusas e duas calças novas antes de irmos embora. Vou olhar roupa para seu pai e seus irmãos. — brava, ela segue para fora da loja de departamentos.

Fecho os olhos e suspiro. Não sabia o motivo de ainda querer fazer o que ela me ordenava. Já tinha vinte e quatro anos, precisava sair da barra da saia dela. Mas antes, precisava fazer meu mochilão!

— Acho que alguém precisa de ajuda. — reconheço a voz e viro para a dona dela. Era Vega, acompanhada de Prócion e uma ruiva exuberante.

— Ajuda? Ela precisa de uma intervenção! — A ruiva diz e se aproxima para um abraço. — Ouvi falar muito sobre você. Sou Bet, sua salvadora fashion.

— Como? — Cumprimento as outras duas com abraços enquanto observo Bet pegar uma blusa ousada e me mostrar.

— Prócion, pega uma sacola, vou escolher as roupas e no provador veremos qual fica bem. — Encontra uma sacola perto de nós e a abre para Bet depositar suas escolhas.

Será que deveria resistir mais?

Acho que não, precisava de uma opinião que não fosse da minha mãe e a minha própria não funcionava. Queria me vestir melhor, não queria ser mais a menina da TI. Queria ser a mulher que os olhos de Sesshmaru me mostravam ser.

— Eu não uso esse tipo de decote. — comento ao perceber que a blusa nem um pouco recatada tinha um decote avantajado e sustentado por fios.

— Diga isso quando estiver no seu corpo. — Pisca um olho para mim e volta a procurar roupas. — Peitos foram feitos para decotes, ainda mais os seus que são avantajados.

Olho para baixo e fico vermelha de vergonha ao lembrar o que tinha feito com Sesshomaru.

— E aí, conseguiu um dia de folga? — Prócion me tirou do meu devaneio.

— Sim, tive sábado e domingo para mim. — Fiz uma careta para a saia jeans que Bet colocou na sacola. Elas iriam me obrigar a vestir tudo isso de roupas e não conseguiria resistir.

— Estar com o chefe tem suas vantagens, heim? — Bateu seu ombro no meu e sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que fiz uma careta.

— Não sou assim, Prócion. Queria trabalhar, na verdade precisava. Além do mais, acho que nem lembro quando foi à última vez que folguei num sábado e domingo, eu merecia. — respondi na defensiva. Cruzei meus braços na frente e fiquei imaginando que seria esse tipo de comentário que receberia na empresa quando descobrissem nosso envolvimento. Todos só veriam os meus benefícios fáceis e esqueceriam o tanto que trabalho para os ter.

— Calma, Rin. Era só uma brincadeira. — Apertou meu braço como um pedido de desculpa.

— E mesmo se não fosse, mulher, esqueça a opinião alheia. Você merece tudo de melhor sendo a funcionária competente e sendo a mulher do CEO. — Vega fica do meu outro lado e sorri com simpatia.

Olho para ela, depois para Bet e a vejo completamente compenetrada na escolha de roupas. Só esperava não me afogar em um estilo que não fosse meu.

— Adoro comprar roupas com Bet. — Prócion muda de assunto.

— Eu também, ela tem o melhor gosto e o melhor senso de moda da SAI. — complementa Vega.

— Ela também trabalha com vocês?

— Oba, calcinhas! — Bet anuncia e segue entre araras de roupas até a sessão de roupa íntima. E, para meu desgosto, mas não surpresa, ela pega calcinhas fio dental.

— Não vou experimentar calcinhas! — indignei-me.

— Não serão todas, apenas modelos específicos.

— Estou menstruada! — falo baixo e irritada. Seria nojento.

— Bem, então você terá que levar uma de cada para casa. — Sorriu com malícia e continuou a pegar vários modelos e colocar dentro da sacola que Prócion segurava.

— Me ajudem! — peço para as duas. — Renda-se ao poder de Bet e seja feliz! — Prócion começou a rir quando comecei a demonstrar meu desespero.

— Gente, minha mãe não pode saber que uso fio dental. Vai achar que sou uma garota de programa de verdade.

— Quanto preconceito por causa de uma peça íntima, Rin. — Bet faz uma careta. — Essa calcinha é sensual, mas também é útil para não marcar nas roupas.

— Eu nunca usei uma calcinha assim. — insisto desesperada. — Não é meu estilo.

— Ah, mas tenho certeza que vale o sacrifício quando o bonitão te ver com ela. — Ergueu e abaixou as sobrancelhas.

Olhei para todas elas, que se mostravam confiantes e nem um pouco interessadas em desistir de me ver com essas roupas. Enquanto Bet voltou a encher a sacola que Prócion carregava, fiz bico e cruzei meus braços na minha frente. Estava curiosa para saber como ficaria com essa roupa íntima, mas não assumiria minha derrota tão fácil.

— Vamos para o provador, vou te ajudar com as combinações.

Sem conseguir me preparar para o furacão chamado Bet, entramos no provador de grandes dimensões. A sacola foi colocada em cima do banco e, segundos depois, foi retirado de dentro dela a saia jeans e uma blusa pequena e decotada.

— Mas...

— Vista! — ordenou de uma forma que não tive como recusar ou me sentir tímida na sua frente. Removi minha roupa de costas para ela, vesti as roupas estranhas e me olhei no espelho.

— Essa não sou eu. — Apesar de apreciar a roupa no meu corpo, o quanto me pareci descolada, estava incomodada.

— Claro que é, mas uma você que vai para o shopping com as amigas tomar uma cerveja depois do expediente. — Em pé atrás de mim, arrumou a barra da blusa e da saia. — Com essas pernas e esses peitos, eu andaria assim o dia inteiro.

— Acho que não sei sentar com uma saia dessas. — Encarei minhas pernas brancas e nuas. A saia social era aceitável, mas essa... — É muito para mim.

— Tudo bem, peguei outro modelo. Já que não houve objeção para a blusa, ela fica. Tire a roupa, vou te dar outra. — Nem iria tentar protestar, sabia as batalhas que iria lutar e essa não era uma que venceria.

Além de experimentar roupa, falei sobre tudo do mundo feminino com Bet. Além de boa com moda, ela era uma ótima conselheira. Quando falamos sobre menstruação, ela me indicou uma médica amiga sua, que me atenderia segunda-feira no almoço para providenciar um método contraceptivo ideal. Não que iria começar a transar sem camisinha, mas não teria mais preocupação com TPM e absorventes.

Depois de duas ligações da minha mãe preocupada com meu desaparecimento e uma hora no provador, saí da loja com muito mais do que minha mãe exigiu.

Tinha várias calcinhas novas, ousadas e recatadas. Até uma cinta entrou no meio dessa compra e quando fui pagar, Bet passou seu cartão corporativo, dizendo que fazia parte de sua missão. Queria discutir, mas quando vi o valor total, agradeci a todas com um abraço forte e a promessa de uma saída apenas com garotas.

— E a auditoria. Como está? — perguntei antes de me despedir delas.

— Ainda não concluímos. Tivemos progresso e está sendo reportado para o senhor Switch. — Vega sorri de boca fechada, um pouco sem graça e todas se afastam.

Se havia novidades sobre o que estava acontecendo, eu queria saber. Peguei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem para meu CEO: "Bom domingo para você. Sabe que pode contar comigo para tudo. Até amanhã. Beijos".

Renovada e descansada, cheguei à empresa com um enorme sorriso no rosto, roupas novas e humor nas alturas. Vestia uma blusa de seda de alças, saia até os joelhos e uma sandália com um salto de cinco centímetros. Para mim, era uma evolução sair das sapatilhas.

Sentindo-me confiante com os olhares aprovadores de todos por quem passei, entrei na minha sala pronta para matar todos os leões que me aguardavam.

Além de estar feliz pelo descanso no final de semana, meu período também estava no fim, o que queria dizer que poderia me aventurar com meu CEO amanhã!

Olhei para onde deveriam estar meus bombons na minha mesa e fiz uma careta. Comida e equipamento eletrônico não combinavam e na correria de ir embora, esqueci de retirá-los. A moça da limpeza deve ter visto e colocado na geladeira da cozinha compartilhada dos funcionários.

— Bom dia! — Caio, também com um ar renovado, me cumprimenta e vai para sua mesa.

— Uau, o que te tirou da cama tão cedo? — Olho o horário no relógio do computador e percebo que chegou dez minutos adiantado.

— Já disse que para saber, você precisaria experimentar. — removendo o cabelo do seu rosto e colocando atrás da orelha, Caio sorri quando mostro o dedo do meio para ele.

Meus outros colegas de serviço chegaram enquanto eu me organizava para começar mais um dia de trabalho. Olhei para as atividades que eles estavam trabalhando e percebi que Anderson não fez nenhuma tarefa que lhe passei na semana passada.

Não tive tempo para fazer nada do que ficou sem fazer, já que Sesshomaru havia monopolizado minhas habilidades. Todas elas.

— Anderson, você viu as atividades de novas implementações no sistema que te passei na semana passada? — perguntei sem malícia, mas estava sentindo raiva por ter muito trabalho atrasado.

— Sim. — respondeu, sem me olhar.

— Existe alguma dúvida para executá-las? — insisti na pergunta inocente, mas na verdade, queria perguntar: então, por que não fez?

— Não.

— Poderia, então, concluir para mim? Elas são prioridades.

— Você não é minha chefe. — resmungou baixinho, mas escutei alto e claro.

Como é que é? Ele está fazendo esse corpo mole porque não sou sua chefe?

Caio observa nossa interação com o cenho franzido enquanto Vitor finge que não está acontecendo nada com o fone de ouvido posto.

Queria atacar, levantar e colocar meu dedo no seu rosto, mas mantive a calma, porém sem perder minha postura de líder.

— Na verdade, enquanto Alex não está, sim, sou sua chefe. — digo firme e contundente, fazendo com que ele me olhe com raiva. Qual era o problema dele? — Poderia priorizar tudo o que te passei na semana passada? Deveria já estar pronto!

Direcionou seu último olhar para mim com raiva, voltou sua atenção para a tela do seu monitor e me ignorou. Como tratar uma situação dessas?

Enquanto pensava sobre o assunto e trabalhava, Anderson saiu da sala e ficou muito tempo fora dela. Como se não tivesse serviço acumulado, ele estava procrastinando.

Resolvo terminar a parte que faltava do relatório de Sesshomaru e esqueço por um momento o que aconteceu há poucos minutos atrás. Assim que terminei, meu telefone toca.

— TI, bom dia.

— Rin, é Carina, tudo bem?

— Bom dia, Carina. Em que posso ajudar hoje?

— Poderia vir a minha sala por um momento?

Ela parece enigmática, mas não consigo pensar em nada que queira falar comigo diretamente.

— Tudo bem.

Desligamos o telefone e aviso a Caio que já volto. Subo as escadas arrumando meu rabo de cavalo. Essa foi a única coisa igual que mantive. Cabelo solto atrapalhava o trabalho, tanto quanto pulseiras e anéis.

Vou até o primeiro andar, onde o setor de RH ficava localizado, e entro na sala depois de bater duas vezes na porta.

— Olá, Carina. — Ela apontou para a cadeira na frente da sua mesa e me sentei nela.

— Pedi que viesse até aqui, porque Anderson se sentiu ofendido pelo seu tratamento hoje de manhã. — Meu coração começou a correr como um cavalo de corrida. Não acreditava que ele fez isso comigo. — Ele me falou que você cobrou algumas atividades que não foram diretamente incumbidas a ele e depois, na frente dos seus colegas, deixou a entender que ele era incompetente.

— Não entendi. O que ele contou para você? — Esfreguei minhas mãos no rosto e tentei engolir tudo o que Carina estava me falando.

— Ele está equivocado? Me conta a sua versão do que aconteceu.

— Eu só perguntei o motivo dele não ter executado as atividades que passei a ele, então, jogou na minha cara que eu não sou sua chefe. Bem, se não sou, quem é? Quando Alex não está, quem assume tudo sou eu! Sempre foi assim, não entendi o motivo dele interpretar tudo isso como intimidação. — Olhava para todos os cantos, em busca de uma resposta.

Tinha chegado tão feliz na empresa, estava tão contente por ter uma folga, mudar meu visual e então... levo uma rasteira dessas.

— Rin, preciso prezar pelos funcionários. Se ele se intimidou, para isso virar um processo de assédio moral é um piscar de olhos. Senhor Switch te promoveu, talvez faltou nossa apresentação formal para seus colegas de serviço. — Em todo o momento, Carina tentou ser compreensiva apenas com o lado de Anderson.

— Você pode questionar Caio ou Vitor, não houve intimidação. Foi uma pergunta, apenas. As atividades estão atrasadas, sozinha não dou conta, por isso os tenho! — Comecei a me exaltar e Carina levantou as mãos em um movimento para tentar me acalmar.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas ele já fez a reclamação, precisarei repassar para o senhor Switch para avaliação. — Ela não poderia der dito coisa pior. Em vez de ajudá-lo na empresa, estava causando mais transtorno.

— Será que valerá de alguma coisa pedir desculpas para ele? — Franze a testa com a minha sugestão. — Com a melhor das intenções, peço que o chame aqui para administrar esse conflito, me dê a oportunidade de réplica, Carina. Irei me desculpar e dizer que minha intenção não foi essa. Por favor, não leve isso para o senhor Switch — praticamente implorei.

— Não sei, Rin. Você é jovem e às vezes, o jeito que falamos pode transformar uma simples frase em algo agressivo. Posso não passar imediatamente para ele, mas precisarei repassar em algum momento.

— Por favor. — Apertei o apoio da cadeira que estava sentada.

Pensando, Carina pegou o telefone, ligou para Anderson e aguardamos a sua chegada.

— Tente não se exaltar. — Foram suas últimas palavras para mim quando Anderson entrou e intimidado, abaixou a cabeça e se aproximou de nós. — Sente-se, Anderson. Conversei com a Rin e parece que tudo foi um mal-entendido.

—Sim, Anderson. Me desculpe se fui grosseira de alguma forma. Acho que nos faltou comunicação. Estou com outras atividades para serem feitas, exigência do senhor Switch, por isso passei para você, que é o mais ágil da equipe. — exagerei em suas qualidades, querendo suas desculpas ao mesmo tempo em que queria trucidá-lo. Meu coração não parou de bater acelerado em nenhum momento, me fazendo quase gaguejar no pedido de desculpas.

— Ninguém sabia que você estava substituindo Alex. Não fomos informados e receber ordem de colega de serviço não é legal, ainda mais naquele tom. — respondeu com um sorriso nervoso e olhando para Carina.

Paciência. Por favor, cabeça, não me permita dizer nenhuma besteira ou agredi-lo fisicamente na frente de uma testemunha.

— Então, Anderson. Senhor Switch promoveu Rin a chefe do setor, ela é oficialmente chefe junto com Alex. Vamos fazer uma reunião hoje ou amanhã para apresentá-la como tal, tudo bem? — Olhou para ele, olhou para mim e continuou. — Sobre o mal-entendido, Rin conseguiu esclarecer?

— Mais ou menos... — resmungou e recebi uma advertência no olhar de Carina quando arregalei meus olhos. Respirei fundo e invoquei a paciência do mestre ancião.

— Anderson, me desculpe pelo que falei. Não tive a intenção de te constranger. — Ele não olhava para mim, apenas para o chão. Covarde! — Pode deixar que mudarei a forma como tratarei as atividades não concluídas, tudo bem?

Ele não respondeu e Carina chamou sua atenção.

— Estamos aqui para resolver de forma amigável, Anderson. O que você tiver de problema, pode contar com a gente. Rin está sendo humilde o suficiente para reconhecer o erro e se desculpar.

Não, eu não estava errada! Queria gritar, porque estava sendo tachada de assediadora e não foi desse jeito. Quer raiva! Que ódio! Sentia-me presa dentro de uma cela de injustiça.

— Tudo bem. — Ele olhou para mim pela primeira vez depois que comecei a falar com ele e percebi a sua sensação de superioridade. Ele havia conseguido o que queria. — Obrigado, Carina. Preciso voltar ao serviço.

— Tudo bem, Anderson. Obrigada. — falou atenciosa.

Assim que ele saiu da sala, levantei-me da cadeira e comecei a andar pela sua sala. Era pequena, apenas armários, a mesa e cadeiras.

— Você viu como ele foi cínico? — Apontei para a porta e falei baixo.

— Rin, tenha paciência. Ser líder e chefe não é fazer amizades, mas controlar seus subordinados. Ele parece ter alguma birra com você, então, tome cuidado dobrado antes de tratar com ele sobre trabalho e cobranças.

— Isso é muito injusto. — Continuo andando pela sala e cruzo meus braços na minha frente. — Eu nunca dei motivo para me tratar assim, pelo contrário, sempre cobri as costas dele, quando não concluía uma atividade e Alex exigia estar pronta para ontem.

— Bem-vinda ao mundo da liderança. Nem sempre temos os melhores liderados. Felizes são aqueles que conseguem aproveitar as intempéries a seu favor.

Sento na cadeira, descruzo meus braços e faço uma careta.

— Isso é...

— Sim, isso é. Mas você é competente, Rin, vai tirar de letra. E não se esqueça, não o trate diferente. — Sorri compreensiva e olha para seu computador. — Estou esperando seus documentos.

— Sim, envio agora para você. Obrigada, Carina.

— De nada.

Antes de voltar para a minha sala, olho para as escadas pensando se deveria subir para falar com Sesshomaru antes ou iria para o banheiro, para me recompor.

Decido pelo banheiro, com medo de ser repreendida por mais um. Joguei água no rosto, imaginando que fosse óleo de peroba e desci as escadas para a sala onde existia mais um idiota na minha vida profissional.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capitulo 15 **

O resto da manhã passou tranquilamente. Uma mulher havia me ligado para confirmar minha consulta médica no horário de almoço e lembrei da minha conversa de domingo. Vega, importantes e conseguir um médico tão rápido assim era muito bom.

— Vai almoçar com a gente? — Caio perguntou de pé na frente da minha mesa. Os outros dois estavam em suas mesas, claramente evitando o contato visual comigo. Tenho certeza que Anderson já contou tudo para eles, vou precisar saber mais sobre isso com Caio.

— Vou ao médico, exames de rotina. — dispensei seu convite e segui para concluir o que estava fazendo antes de sair da empresa e pegar um táxi.

Eles saíram segundos depois e eu, minutos.

A viagem de táxi não foi tão longa e conheci mais uma mulher com nome estranho. O consultório não parecia ser comercial, já que não existia recepção e quem me recebeu foi a própria médica. Arc era uma mulher bonita, esbelta e muito simpática.

Apresentou-se como sendo clínica geral, fez uma breve entrevista comigo e me deu duas opções de contracepção, injetável ou via oral. Escolhi o injetável e lá mesmo ela fez a aplicação.

Orientou-me a consultar minha médica no próximo mês para dar prosseguimento as aplicações de injeções.

— Você também é da SAI? — questionei depois de me despedir com um apertar de mãos.

— Se cuida, Rin. — Com uma piscada de olho para mim, guiou-me até a porta, deixando no ar a sua resposta.

Na calçada, pego meu celular de dentro da bolsa e vejo nele duas ligações não atendidas. Estava no silencioso, por isso não havia escutado. Percebo que ambas eram de Sesshomaru e meu coração acelera. Esperava, profundamente, que ele não fosse daqueles que odiavam não ser atendidos de imediato.

Provavelmente queria falar comigo sobre sua irmã e a ida até o psicólogo. Retorno a ligação e no primeiro toque sou atendida. Apresso-me com a desculpa:

— Oi, Sesshomaru, desculpa não a...

— Onde está? Vou buscar minha irmã para ir ao psicólogo, preciso de você. — descarta a saudação e pergunta apressado.

— Dei uma passada no médico, mas já estou voltando. — Começo a andar apressada pela rua, em busca de um táxi ou em chegar até o prédio da sede da Supermercados Star. O que acontecer primeiro.

— Por que você foi ao médico? Está com algum problema? Tem a ver com seu desmaio? — Apesar da sua preocupação genuína, rolo meus olhos e respondo ofegante.

— Não é nada demais, consulta de rotina. Já estou voltando.

— Correndo?

— Ou de táxi, se encontrar um no caminho.

— Onde está? Vou te buscar.

Dei minha localização, caminhei até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo e sentei no banco, para recuperar meu fôlego. Nem cinco minutos se passaram e o carro importado de Sesshomaru havia parado na minha frente.

Rapidamente me acomodei no banco, coloquei meu cinto e olhei para ele, seu cabelo bem penteado, seus olhos cor de avelas e seu terno impecável. Sesshomaru me encarava sério, e os batimentos cardíacos que havia diminuído por causa do meu descanso, agora, aceleraram.

— Eu preciso... — com voz rouca e seu olhar transmitindo tudo o que queria, sorri orgulhosa, soltei meu cinto e inclinei meu corpo sobre o painel do carro. Tudo dele me atraía e quando sua necessidade foi transmitida em suas reticências, não pude negar, apenas fiz.

Com uma mão, ele trouxe meu rosto para mais perto e deslizou pela minha bochecha e pescoço. Seus olhos se fecharam antes dos seus lábios se encontrarem com o meu e seu sabor refrescante e mentolado me fizeram abrir a boca e receber sua língua.

Se não fosse a buzina do ônibus nos alertando que estávamos na rua e parado em local proibido, com certeza pularia em seu colo. Voltei para meu lugar sorrindo e ele, seguiu dirigindo.

— Senti sua falta. — Com o coração apertado, vi seus lábios sorrirem, mas nada ser proferido por sua boca. Odiava essa vulnerabilidade e comecei a me culpar por demonstrar meu apreço por ele.

Depois de algumas curvas, ele falou:

— Minha madrasta não gostou muito da ideia de você estar com Sofia, mas garanti a ela que nada do que acontecesse ou fosse dito perto de você seria exposto para terceiros. Sei que podemos confiar em você.

— Sim. — Apesar da minha resposta firme, estava sendo esmagada por dentro. Minhas fadas baladeiras estavam embriagadas, causando um leve desconforto no meu estômago. Para me acalmar, decido saber mais sobre o assunto. — Conseguiu marcar uma visita no hospital, para ela ver seu pai?

— Não, mas assim que deixar Sofia no psicólogo, irei ao hospital ver com meus próprios olhos o que está acontecendo. — Penso em oferecer minha companhia, mas mordo minha língua antes de proferir qualquer palavra. Apesar de ele parecer me querer, estava bloqueado para discussão afetiva.

— Espero que dê tudo certo. — digo por obrigação e Sesshomaru vira o carro para parar em frente ao portão da mansão da sua madrasta.

Ele aperta o botão para abrir o portão e suspira com frustração.

— Estou com a cabeça cheia, Rin. Não leve em consideração minha distância nas palavras, releve apenas minhas ações. — Estende sua mão para o meu colo e aperta minha mão. Retribuo seu conforto e tento aceitar seu pedido de desculpas implícito.

— Vai dar tudo certo. Vou te ajudar no que precisar.

— Eu sei e é por isso que eu... — interrompe a fala assim que para o carro. Meu coração para algumas batidas e volta ao seu compasso normal assim que ele solta minha mão e sai do carro.

Ele iria falar o que eu estava pensando?

Claro que não. Homens como Sesshomaru não se declaram, muito menos em pouco tempo de relacionamento.

Sofia e Mirsol entram no banco de trás do carro. Enquanto a filha sorri de orelha a orelha para mim, a mãe me encara como se fosse uma oportunista.

— Oi Rin. Você vai ficar comigo durante a sessão?

— Claro que não, Sofia! — Clara responde indignada e Sesshomaru se acomoda no assento do motorista e começa a dirigir o carro.

— Mas mãe...

— Sofia, esse é um momento íntimo entre você e seu médico. Se você quiser que eu participe de uma sessão, veja com ele a possibilidade.

— É medica, não quero saber de homem na minha vida. — Com seu jeito rebelde, cruza os braços na frente, faz bico, olha para a janela e dá a conversa por encerrada.

— Eu não vou ter uma filha sapatão!

— Mirsol! — em tom de advertência, Sesshomaru tenta conter o clima tenso que se instaurou, mas de nada adiantou. Percebi que segurava o volante com força e queria muito poder colocar minha mão no seu braço e acalmá-lo, mas estava acanhada em fazer qualquer gesto carinho na frente de outras pessoas.

Chegamos à clínica e todos entraram. Mal sabíamos o que nos aguardava quando sentamos na recepção, junto com outros pacientes. Parecia ter mais de um psicólogo atendendo e quando um homem saiu da sala vestido todo de branco, Sofia surtou e queria ir embora a todo custo, porque não queria ser atendida por um homem.

Depois do show dramalhão por parte de Sofia, a sua psicóloga conteve os danos e nos liberou para ir embora. Mirsol foi a única a ficar e voltaria de táxi.

— Ela não sabe dirigir? — perguntei enquanto seguíamos no carro para alguma direção.

— Não e não gosta de motoristas. — Entorta a boca, achando a justificativa da mulher tão sem sentido quanto eu achava.

Enquanto pensava se ligava o rádio, tocava seu braço ou dizia alguma coisa, Sesshomaru estaciona o carro na frente da empresa, mas não me olha, visivelmente desconfortável por me dispensar.

Não querendo criar caso, soltei meu cinto, inclinei sobre o painel no carro e beijei sua bochecha, demorando apenas o suficiente para dizer baixinho:

— Estou aqui para o que precisar.

No meio da tarde e lembrando que me esqueci de almoçar, vou até a cozinha e encontro minha caixa de bombom parcialmente comida dentro da geladeira.

Enquanto estou apreciando a comida nem um pouco ideal e repassando na minha mente o clima pesado na minha sala, Caio aparece na cozinha, mostra sua caneca e vai até a pia lavá-la. Escondi a caixa atrás do meu corpo e continuei mastigando o último bombom.

— Nunca vi você na cozinha. Veio se render ao petrolão?

— Apenas beliscando alguma coisa, não deu tempo de almoçar. — Faço uma careta assim que ele se inclina e vê a caixa de bombom.

— Ganhou outra? — indigna-se.

— É a mesma, me perdoa, mas estava morrendo de fome. — suplico seu perdão.

— Só dessa vez... — Vai até a garrafa de café e me olha desconfiado. — O que você fez para Anderson?

— O que eu fiz? — pergunto de forma alterada e abaixo o volume da minha voz ao mesmo tempo em que me aproximo dele. — O bonitão foi no RH me dedurar, porque fui muito ríspida hoje de manhã.

— Sério? — Arregala os olhos e balança a cabeça de forma negativa. — Essa geração nutella...

— Não é culpa da geração, ele que é cínico! — falo baixo, mas irritada.

— Não quero colocar mais lenha na fogueira, mas ele nunca gostou de você, sempre te achou esnobe. — imitou meu tom baixo e como sempre, quando se tratava de fofoca, Caio era o mais informado.

— Como assim? Sempre o defendi, fazia o seu serviço para não ficar feio perante Alex. Será que Vitor pensa isso também? — Aproximei mais e encarei Caio, que dava um gole de seu petrolão.

— Ele vai com a onda, Rin. Se falam bem, ele fala bem, se falam mal, ele fala mal. — Deu de ombros.

— E você? Fala bem ou mal de mim? — Mostrei-lhe minha cara mais séria e brava.

— Não mate o mensageiro. Eu só escuto e quando me perguntam, respondo com sinceridade. — Olhou para mim como se fosse louca.

— E quando é sobre mim, você responde o quê? — insisti.

— Que é uma ótima profissional, apesar de se deixar levar pela emoção muitas vezes. Todo mundo te faz de gato e sapato. — repreendeu.

Olhei para o teto, em busca de paciência e refiz o meu rabo de cavalo. Joguei a caixa de bombom no lixo, peguei um copo de plástico e fui enchê-lo de água.

— Por que eu? — perguntei baixo, apenas para mim.

— Rin, você já deveria saber. — Bebo minha água e encaro Caio, que também bebe de sua caneca. — Você é mulher, bonita e sabe tudo o que um homem gosta. Você nunca deu moral para ninguém dentro daquela sala.

— O que uma coisa tem a ver com outra? — Jogo o copo fora e franzo a testa, tentando entender as palavras do meu amigo.

— Você intimida. Não é à toa que não tem uma vida fora dessa empresa. Ninguém quer uma concorrente como companheira. Só gostaria de saber quem é o corajoso que você está...

— Boa tarde! Olá, querida, como você está? — Mirela nos assusta entrando na cozinha com um enorme sorriso.

— Tudo bem. — respondo receosa e sem o mesmo entusiasmo dela. Saio junto com Caio daquele lugar, em um silêncio incômodo.

Por que essa mulher resolveu me tratar bem de um dia para o outro? Lembro que identifiquei uma alteração nas imagens das câmeras e não comentei com Sesshomaru sobre isso. Ele está tão cheio de problemas, será que investigo por mim mesma?

Descemos as escadas sem dizer nada um para o outro e olho para cima, para a câmera que nos filma. Vejo algo diferente nela e decido olhar mais perto quando todos tiverem ido embora da empresa.

O silêncio reinou, inclusive quando Vitor e Anderson foram embora, sem se despedirem. Depois de alguns segundos, bufei irritada.

— Acho que tem alguém de TPM ainda? — Caio se levanta pronto para ir embora e coloca um bombom na minha frente.

— Sua sorte é que sabe me subornar muito bem. — Abro o bombom, aceno adeus e abro o programa de vigilância na minha máquina. Precisava de todos fora da sala para poder começar minha própria investigação.

Com o programa de monitoramento de computadores à esquerda e o de vigilância à direita, fui acompanhando a saída de todos os funcionários e o desligamento das máquinas. Vejo Sesshomaru sair do elevador e ir para a garagem. Por um momento pensei que iria me encontrar, mas seguiu direto para seu carro. Era visível o quanto estava cansado, muito além do que sei que está acontecendo na sua vida.

Pelo jeito, ele não confiava tanto assim em mim, a ponto de revelar muito. Não sei como foi sua visita ao hospital e por impulso, pego meu celular e envio uma mensagem a ele.

"Espero que tudo tenha dado certo hoje a tarde com Sofia e seu pai. Estou aqui para o que precisar. Beijos".

Assim que aperto "enviar", me arrependo. Estava me tornando patética, uma adolescente apaixonada.

Mesmo não esperando resposta, olho para meu celular de cinco em cinco minutos enquanto volto ao monitoramento.

— Idiota... — resmungo para mim mesma e levanto da minha cadeira assim que a imagem da câmera de vigilância das escadas congela às dezenove horas.

Com uma cadeira, saio da sala, coloco-a debaixo da câmera e tento identificar o que há de estranho no equipamento com a ajuda da lanterna do meu celular. Era um dispositivo estranho, provavelmente o que causava o congelamento das imagens. Tirei uma foto para pesquisar mais sobre ele.

— Você tem certeza? — uma voz baixa e masculina vinda de algum andar acima me alcança. Não era estranha, mas minha memória não me lembrou de quem seria.

Passos descendo as escadas me assustaram, me fazendo quase cair da cadeira. Desci dela o mais silenciosa possível e segui para frente da minha sala, querendo escutar mais, porém também querendo me manter oculta.

— Sim, eu a vi saindo do carro dele no almoço, eles se beijaram, com certeza está dando para Switch. — apesar de também baixa, reconheci a segunda voz como sendo de Mirela. Meu coração congela e minhas mãos começam a suar. Era de mim que estavam falando?

— Sempre desconfiei que ela era uma oportunista. Precisamos impedir que forneça as nossas informações comprometedoras. Já fui informado que existe uma empresa nos auditando. — a voz masculina começou a ficar mais forte e claramente identificável, mas estava muito nervosa, porque tinha certeza que era sobre mim que estavam falando.

Entro em minha sala, apago a luz e fico escondida dentro, mas com o ouvido colado no vão, para escutar mais.

— Fiquei sabendo sobre isso também, mas vou me aproximar dessa caçadora de CEO. — Limpei minhas mãos na minha saia e fechei os olhos, ansiosa por saber o motivo de me julgarem dessa forma.

— Ou podemos denunciá-lo por assédio sexual. Até que eles esclareçam que foi consensual, conseguiríamos concluir nossa meta e sumir daqui.

— Tem certeza que não estamos sendo filmados? — Mirela deveria estar passando pela câmera que identifiquei com o dispositivo para burlar.

— Ah, ele não seria louco de fazer um serviço mal feito para mim.

E quem quer que escute sobre isso, será devidamente silenciado.

Não falaram mais nada, passaram na frente da minha sala em silêncio. Com a luz apagada e apenas com os leds dos dispositivos eletrônicos da sala, encontrei minha cadeira, sentei e escondi meu rosto nos meus braços cruzados em cima da mesa.

Que loucura foi essa que me meti?

Meu celular vibrando me faz assustar e olhar sua tela. Sesshomaru havia respondido e me deixado com o coração acelerado ainda mais, porém, por um motivo diferente.

"Preciso de você, mia bella. Comigo, na minha cama, dentro de você".


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

— Bom dia, minha filha. Sente e tome o café da manhã conosco. — minha mãe ordena. Beijo sua bochecha em cumprimento e nego com a cabeça.

— Estou atrasada, mãe.

— Você sempre está atrasada. Sandro, leve sua irmã ao serviço. Rin, sente e coma. — Olha-me brava e apenas cedo, já que não possuía argumentos quando se tratava de carona.

— Você sabe que posso te levar no serviço sempre que precisar. Meu horário de entrada é flexível. — Pego um pão francês do saco pardo.

. — Obrigada, Sandro, mas prefiro não depender dos outros. — Passo margarina, coloco uma fatia de mozarela e geleia.

— Por que não compra um carro para você, filha? Sei que está guardando dinheiro, use-o para isso. — Meu pai me observa como um falcão e percebo que todos na mesa estão me olhando, como se fosse um bicho estranho.

— Por que estão olhando para mim desse jeito? — Dou uma mordida no meu pão e vejo Paulo segurar o riso.

Ele parecia saber de algo que não sabia.

— Acho que depois que começou a trabalhar lá com os Switch, não sentou para tomar café da manhã com a gente. — Minha mãe senta à mesa e sorri, olhando para todos da família.

Ainda bem que a oscilação hormonal havia ido embora, senão estaria em prantos nesse momento. Parecia que era o motivo da desunião da família. Engolindo meu orgulho, mordo mais uma vez meu pão e encaro minha mãe.

— Vou aceitar mais vezes a carona de Sandro, mãe. — Olho para meu irmão. — Tudo bem para você?

— Depois falo quanto ficou sua parte do combustível. — Brinca e faço uma careta.

— Pode enviar a conta para mim quando chegar, mocinho. — minha mãe me defende e mostro minha língua a ele. Toma essa!

Sem pressa, escovo meus dentes novamente e seguimos de carro para meu serviço. Como sempre, defino a estação de rádio que aprecio e começo a cantar.

— E como está o serviço?

— Bem. — Paro apenas para responder e continuo cantando, olhando para a rua.

— E o seu chefe? Tem te assediado?

Engasgo com a saliva, imaginando tudo o que eu e Sesshomaru fizemos. Se ele soubesse...

— Tira isso da sua cabeça, Sandro. — falo entre tossidas.

— Se ele fizer alguma coisa para te prejudicar, Rin, eu acabo com a vida profissional dele. — ameaça, me observando recuperar.

— Não viaja. Ele está cheio de problemas na empresa e como sou da TI, estou ajudando.

Decido não cantar mais e nem conversar sobre o assunto. Por esse e outros motivos acredito que meu relacionamento com Sesshomaru deveria ficar oculto. Minha família não lidaria bem com seu cargo e com seu dinheiro, tenho certeza.

Despeço-me do meu irmão com um beijo no rosto, sigo desconfiada para o meu emprego devido à conversa que escutei no dia anterior. Precisava ter cuidado com minhas ações, inclusive com Mirela.

Trabalhei a manhã pensando na voz masculina que escutei com Mirela, mas nada fez com que minha mente clareasse e a vinculasse com uma pessoa.

Pouco depois das nove horas, Carina apareceu na nossa sala para conversar sobre minha promoção como chefe junto com Alex. Senti que o clima pareceu aliviar e para contribuir com o bom relacionamento, mesmo que internamente queira trucidar meus colegas de trabalho, fui almoçar com eles e banquei a sobremesa.

Consegui deixar todas as atividades pendentes de Anderson concluídas. O atendimento aos incidentes de informática havia sido baixo, então assumi algumas tarefas e as executei. Tudo parecia ter voltado a sua normalidade, o que me agradava.

Quando o final de expediente chegou e os rapazes me deram adeus, consegui respirar e meditar um pouco olhando para o teto. Trabalhar com Alex era desgastante, mas sempre foi claro o seu desgosto por mim, então, não precisava fingir cordialidade com ele e nem ele comigo. Mas fingir que estava tudo bem com Anderson, quando não estava... Sentia que sangue de barata corria pelas minhas veias, transformando-me numa pessoa falsa.

Seria esse o ônus de ser chefe? Ter que aturar esse tipo de pessoa?

Alex não tinha esse problema, já que nunca abri minha boca para reclamar de sua conduta comigo. Sempre achei que poderia mostrar meu potencial e reverter a situação a meu favor. Pelo visto, só eu pensava assim.

Olhei para meu celular, tentada a enviar uma mensagem para Sesshomaru, mas um atendimento requisitado pelo gerente da filial tirou-me da tentação. Uma máquina havia queimado e precisava ser substituída. Apesar de simples, a ação era trabalhosa e por acesso remoto, realizei tudo o que precisava antes do meu plantão acabar.

Saio da minha sala para ir embora e por curiosidade, vou até o estacionamento, constatar se meu CEO ainda trabalhava ou tinha ido embora. O seu carro importado estava lá, lindo e robusto.

Como estava livre de qualquer impedimento, esquecendo a prudência, subo as escadas com o coração na mão e a desculpa na ponta da língua se encontrasse o leão de chácara ou se Sesshomaru me dispensasse.

Enquanto subi as escadas, refiz meu rabo de cavalo, ajeitei a barra da minha saia, a gola da minha blusa e alça da minha bolsa no meu ombro.

Sorri ao lembrar-me da calcinha que havia colocado e agradeci mentalmente o clima por ter secado minhas roupas durante a madrugada do dia anterior. Eu mesma lavei tudo, sem minha mãe ver. Não precisava dos seus sermões sobre o que uma calcinha cavada me fazia parecer.

Não tive coragem de usar a fio-dental, apesar de ter ficado tentada. Quem sabe num evento, ou numa saída rápida.

A conversa de hoje cedo com meu irmão veio a mente, mas fiz uma careta e afastei suas preocupações. Não adiantava sofrer por antecedência, não havia garantia no meu relacionamento com Sesshomaru, mas o hoje, o agora, sabia que poderia existir e ser real. Não iria desperdiçar essa chance.

Assim que chego ao seu andar agradeço minha sorte, pois não havia ninguém na recepção. Então, segui direto para a porta do meu CEO. Duas batidas me fizeram suspirar e abrir a porta com um sorriso cauteloso.

Com o mesmo semblante cansado do dia anterior que vi pelas câmeras de vigilância, Sesshomaru estava trajado com sua camisa social branca, gravata cinza escura e seu terno preto risca de giz. A jaqueta estava apoiada na sua cadeira e seus olhos saíram do notebook e me encararam com certo desespero.

— Te atrapalho? — pergunto entrando na sala e fechando a porta atrás de mim. Não saí de perto da porta, aguardando sua resposta prendendo a respiração.

Para minha surpresa, ele se levantou da cadeira e caminhou, vagarosamente até onde estava. No caminho, ele desabotoou os pulsos da sua camisa, soltou sua gravata e desabotoou o primeiro botão. O peso nos seus ombros parecia ter reduzido e seu olhar cansado se transformou em predador.

Deixei a alça da minha bolsa escorregar do meu ombro, coloquei minhas mãos para trás e encostei meu corpo na porta. Não sabia como receber sua investida, então, decidi observar.

— Um dia. — Parou na minha frente e passou o dorso dos seus dedos na minha bochecha. Ele ainda estava contando, por isso fechei os olhos e sorri.

— Boa noite para você também, Sesshomaru. Estamos com sorte, porque houve uma antecipação, então... — Não me permitiu concluir, porque sua mão seguiu até minha nuca e apertou. Seus lábios encontraram os meus abertos e sedentos de prazer. Minhas mãos saíram do esconderijo, abandonaram a bolsa ao meu lado no chão e seguraram o cabelo sedoso e bem alinhado dele.

— Mi sono sentito così tanto manchi, mia bela. ( Senti tanta sua falta ) — Deixou-me louca com suas palavras e colei meu corpo no seu, ficando na ponta dos pés.

— Em português, CEO. — ofeguei uma repreensão e devorei sua boca, sentindo meu corpo entrar em chama e meu núcleo começar a vibrar pela umidade.

— Non, mia bella. — Sorriu contra os meus lábios. — Quero você selvagem, aqui, na minha mesa.

Seus lábios não voltaram aos meus e seus olhos observaram sua mão descer do meu pescoço para meu seio. Apertou levemente e desceu para minha cintura e então, a barra da minha saia. Lentamente ergueu o tecido com a mão deslizando pela minha coxa, fazendo-me arrepiar.

Minhas coxas estavam desnudas na mesma intensidade que minha alma. Esse homem conseguiu despertar a mulher em mim e não queria abandonar essa sensação tão cedo.

— Mia bella... — gemeu assim que levantou toda a minha saia e cobriu meu sexo com sua mão. Vestia a calcinha de seda branca, bem diferente da calcinha de algodão que normalmente uso.

— Para você. — Chamei sua atenção com essas palavras e sua admiração me deixou envergonhada, mas não desviei meu olhar do dele.

Com um impulso, colocou suas mãos na minha bunda e ergueu meu corpo para que minhas pernas envolvessem sua cintura. Meus braços enlaçaram seu pescoço e sorri, me sentindo realizada.

— Perché non ti ho incontrato prima?. ( Por que não te conheci antes? ) — Caminhou pela sala e pousou minha bunda em cima de sua mesa. Esse homem iria me enlouquecer com suas palavras estrangeiras.

— Eu sei, essa calcinha deixa qualquer uma irresistível — fingi que entendi sua pergunta e respondi com ousadia e diversão. Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que me fazia apaixonar cada vez mais.

— Você é única. — Ainda com minhas pernas envolta de sua cintura, ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, sugar e morder, fazendo-me gemer. Coloquei minhas mãos atrás de mim como apoio e ofereci meu corpo para que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse.

Parou de devorar meu corpo para me encarar, sorri maliciosamente e segura a barra da minha blusa. Com calma, ele ergueu aos poucos, expondo minha pele com cautela. Assim que chegou nós meu ombros, sorri cheia de desejo, ergui meus braços e o deixei descartar minha roupa em qualquer lugar.

Com as mãos na minha cintura, beijou meu pescoço, meus seios e ombros. Ele estava com muito mais calma do que a nossa primeira vez e eu não tinha intenção de apressá-lo. Não tinha horário marcado para nada além de ser dele.

Subindo pelas minhas costas, suas mãos encostaram-se ao fecho do meu sutiã e o abriram. Removi rapidamente, para que pudesse se fartar dos meus seios, que já estavam clamando por sua total atenção.

Seus lábios e sua língua me provocando misturado com o ar condicionado da sala me fizeram arrepiar e gemer. Era bom, maravilhoso. Na verdade, me sentia linda e poderosa. Não era apenas um homem adorando uma mulher, mas um homem poderoso mostrando seu interesse por mim.

Com a saia embolada na minha cintura, depois da atenção aos meus seios, ele pegou a cadeira e sentou, abriu minhas pernas e apreciou.

Olhando-me nos olhos, removeu minha calcinha. Minha respiração estava ofegante e meus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados. Estava antecipando a sua ação, sua boca entre as minhas pernas me transportou para mundos que achei que nunca existia. O êxtase era maravilhoso.

Removeu minhas sandálias e depois, terminou de tirar minha calcinha. Desviou seus olhos dos meus para acompanhar o caminho que sua mão fazia. Panturrilhas, atrás do meu joelho e coxas.

Arrepiei-me novamente.

— Está com frio, mia bella?

— Se quiser chamar assim... — Apoiei-me nos cotovelos quando sua boca encontrou meu ponto mais íntimo. Engasguei um gemido quando não deu trégua para meu clitóris e movimento sua língua em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Fechei meus olhos, e meus quadris se movimentaram com cautela em conjunto com sua boca. Estava quase lá, precisava apenas de...

Um dedo invadiu minha entrada, curvou e me fez jogar a cabeça para trás quando meu clímax me encontrou, deixando rastros de sensibilidade por todo o meu corpo.

Esse homem lidava com meu corpo com a mesma maestria que lidava com essa empresa. Era competente, ágil e sabia aproveitar todas as oportunidades.

Com beijos de boca aberta em minha coxa, virilha e barriga, Sesshomaru me ergueu com suas mãos na minha cintura e voltou a beijar meus seios. Estava destruída, mas ele conseguiu reverter essa situação em segundos.

— Primeira gaveta. — disse beijando abaixo do meu seio e acariciando minhas costas.

— Oi? — Estava inebriada pela luxúria, não conseguia raciocinar corretamente.

— Minha carteira está na primeira gaveta... — Chupou um seio. — Camisinha... estou quase explodindo aqui.

Inclinei meu corpo para trás, o que me expos novamente para sua boca se fartar do meu sexo. Estava sensível, mas ele foi mais delicado dessa vez. Peguei sua carteira, abri e encontrei a camisinha rapidamente.

Enquanto abria a embalagem, Sesshomaru abria sua calça, abaixou até o meio da sua coxa e tomou a camisinha da minha mão. Observei-o colocar em seu membro com atenção e curiosidade. Sua masculinidade se moveu em um momento e ele sorriu quando voltou a me encarar.

— Ele gosta de seus olhos no dele tanto quando de estar escondido dentro de você. — Com suas mãos no meu quadril, me ajeitou no seu colo e na cadeira. Dentro de mim, ele deslizou sem nenhum impedimento, pois estava úmida e lubrificada o suficiente para transar com ele a noite inteira.

Com a ponta dos pés alcançando o chão, tentei me movimentar para cima e para baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que me esfregava no seu corpo. Apesar de imaginar ser maravilhosa sua pele junto com a minha, sua roupa esfregando no meu corpo nu era atrevido e emocionante.

Uni nossas bocas em um beijo cheio de significado. Queria dizer que nele que me sentia poderosa, muito mais mulher do que imaginava poder ser. Sua resposta foi apertar minhas coxas e gemer nos meus lábios.

Antes que eu pudesse cansar, ele assumiu os movimentos, ergueu-me um pouco e estocou na minha entrada, sem interromper nosso beijo.

Abracei seu pescoço, soltei seus lábios e ofeguei no seu ouvido, apenas para deixá-lo enlouquecido e encontrar seu próprio clímax. Seu gemido final foi animalesco e seus movimentos rápidos.

No final, ainda dentro de mim, ele me abraçou, enganchou seu pescoço no meu ombro e suspirou como se tivesse o melhor presente do mundo ou todos os seus problemas estivessem resolvidos.

Suas mãos vagaram nas minhas costas nuas e quando ameacei me movimentar para que seu membro pudesse ser libertado pela minha entrada, senti-o se mexer.

— Novamente? — Afasto de seu corpo e mostro meus olhos arregalados. Não havia gozado dessa vez, mas nem precisava, porque estava completamente sensível.

— Estou tão surpreso quanto você, mia bella. — Beijou meus lábios, minha testa e voltou a me abraçar, mas desta vez me obrigou a deixar a cabeça em seu ombro. — Me dê dez minutos, uma nova camisinha e estarei pronto.

— Você é um CEO ou um ator pornô? — Sorri quando senti seu peito vibrar pela risada contida e seu abraço me apertar.

— É por essas e outras que não me arrependo de nada. Você vale todos os riscos. — Tentei processar suas palavras, pois pareciam muito mais profundas, com muito mais significados do que aparentavam, mas Sesshomaru me colocou sentada na sua mesa novamente e se levantou. — Espere aqui, já volto.

Removendo a camisinha enquanto segurava a calça e caminhava até seu armário atrás da mesa, percebo que uma das portas era a entrada de um banheiro.

Ele não demora, retorna arrumado e com suas folhas de lenço umedecido. Estendo minha mão para pegar, mas Sesshomaru senta na cadeira novamente e começa a me limpar.

Estranho, para dizer o mínimo. Não interrompi, apenas observei suas ações e meus sentimentos por esse homem.

— Você precisa saber. — Descartou os lenços, inclinou para o lado para pegar minha calcinha e começou a me vestir. — Esse é o tipo de coisa que faz uma mulher se apaixonar.

— Uma mulher? — Inclina novamente para pegar meu sutiã, levanta e me coloca de pé no chão, nem um pouco incomodado com a revelação indireta que acabei de fazer.

— Eu sou uma mulher, Sesshomaru. — Não gostei da vulnerabilidade na minha voz, por isso desviei meu olhar, coloquei o sutiã que me entregou, arrumei a saia e busquei minha blusa.

Depois de colocar minha blusa e voltar para perto dele, para por minhas sandálias, meu CEO coloca a mão no meu queixo e me faz encará-lo.

— Não, mia bella. Você é muito mais que uma mulher. E esse é o tipo de coisa que faz um homem correr... — parou e abaixou seu tom de voz. — Ou se apaixonar.

Um silêncio caloroso e assustador se instaurou e precisei quebrar o clima. Não sabia se estava pronta para me declarar ou receber sua declaração. Estava com medo de todo esse sentimento magnífico ser manchado com "não vou te assumir" ou falarem que subi de cargo por causa do meu relacionamento com o chefe.

— Me deu fome. — Sorri e dei um passo para trás, olhando por todo o escritório.

— Você almoçou hoje? — Franziu a testa, pegou sua carteira em cima da mesa e colocou no bolso. Pegou sua gravata, a jaqueta do terno e colocou.

— Por incrível que pareça, sim. Meu chefe não me passou nenhuma missão impossível, então pude ter meu horário de almoço. — Pisquei um olho, para mostrar que minha intenção era apenas provocar.

— Bem, saiba que sua folga acabou e seu chefe te dará outra missão. — De lado, com uma mão na minha cintura trouxe meu corpo para mais perto e beijou minha testa. — Vamos sair daqui. Preciso te contar algumas coisas.

Lado a lado, saímos do seu escritório e descemos pelas escadas. Pensei em falar sobre as câmeras, mas decidi escutar o que ele queria dizer antes.

— Preciso da sua ajuda para identificar ações suspeitas de Felipe do financeiro e de todos do setor. — Acomodou-se no seu banco depois de abrir a porta para eu entrar.

— Eu gerei a auditoria de todo mundo. Se tiver algo suspeito, aparecerá no relatório que te dei.

— Desta vez, vou precisar da auditoria do tempo que você puder me dar. Não são muitas pessoas, Felipe e mais dois auxiliares. — Da partida no carro e começa a andar. — O que quer jantar?

— Pizza? — Sorrio travessa.

— Será pizza então. — Estende a mão para o meu colo e aperta minha coxa. — Vamos pedir para viagem e jantar no meu apartamento?

— Por mais que minhas partes íntimas estejam de acordo com sua proposta, não são elas que enfrentam meus pais pela manhã. E falando em pais, como está o seu?

— Não sei. — respondeu sombrio.

— Como assim?

— Ele teve alta do hospital há uma semana e não informou a ninguém, pelo contrário. Subornou a enfermeira que contratei para cuidá-lo a mentir. — Apertou o volante com força.

— Você acha que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o roubo na empresa?

— Não sei, mas vou descobrir e tomarei medidas drásticas. — Ligou o som do carro e entendi isso como um encerramento de assunto.

Para mostrar que não estava afetada com sua omissão de informação, apesar de querer reclamar, troco a estação da rádio e começo a cantar com a música.

Seguimos para uma pizzaria de bairro, que indiquei por ser maravilhosa. Estava vazia e quase fechando, o que nos deu privacidade. Conversamos sobre carros e o motivo dele não ter um carro italiano e sim um alemão.

— Só porque sou italiano, não quer dizer que tudo precise ser da mesma nacionalidade. — Comeu um pedaço de pizza e fez uma careta quando enchi meu prato com katchup.

— Se posso comprar uma Ferrari, não ficaria com um alemão. — Iniciei um discurso sobre as vantagens e a tecnologia dos modelos de carros que competiam com o seu Porche. Seu olhar era atento e cético, apesar de no fundo estar admirado.

Assustando-me quando puxou minha cadeira para o seu lado e beijou minha boca com gosto de massa, queijo e katchup. Não me preocupei com o sabor, apenas correspondi com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele ficava enlouquecido com meu conhecimento por automóveis tanto quanto eu ficava quando ele falava em italiano.

— Se não fosse seu conhecimento por carros, iria te deixar aqui com seu katchup. — Colocou um dedo na minha pizza, sujou de molho vermelho e passou no meu nariz.

— Hei, condimentos existem para serem abusados e devorados. — Tirei a sujeira do meu nariz, sujei sua boca e limpei-a com a minha língua. Seus olhos brilharam e sua mão apertou minha coxa por baixo da mesa.

— Haverá vingança, senhorita

— Pagarei para ver, senhor Switch. — provoquei aventureira, adorando nosso clima descontraído. — Não se esqueça de cobrar com juros e correção monetária.

— Ah, não se preocupe com isso. — Com uma mão na minha nuca, trouxe minha cabeça para que nossos lábios se unissem novamente e sua mão na minha coxa foi para debaixo da minha saia e quase encontrou meu ponto sensível.

Assustada com toda essa luxúria e despudor em local público, afastei-me e coloquei minha cadeira no lugar inicial, na frente dele, do outro lado da mesa. Senti meu rosto ficar quente e sabia que estava transparecendo minha vergonha.

— Estou quase terminando. — Começo a devorar minha pizza e o olho de relance.

— Eu só comecei. — rouco, provocou de forma sensual.

— Amanhã continuamos. Preciso dormir. — pareci desesperada.

— Venha comigo. — Estende sua mão e aperta a minha em cima da mesa. Havia acabado de devorar o último pedaço do meu prato.

— Não posso... — parei e pensei no quão infantil seria justificando que meus pais não aprovariam, então, arranjei outra desculpa. — Na verdade, não podemos. Vamos com calma, pelo menos enquanto a auditoria está acontecendo.

Uso suas próprias palavras para justificar o que não gostaria. Não queria ir devagar, não queria me conter quando se tratava dele.

Vejo sua feição mudar, seu sorriso diminuir e o brilho dos olhos apagar.

— É verdade. Obrigado por me lembrar de algo que estava quase esquecendo.

Mesmo que meu coração tenha se apertado ao escutar sua concordância, meu lado irônico, que há muito não se manifestava, entra em ação. Isso mesmo, Rin, seja profissional até em seus relacionamentos amoroso.

Sesshomaru pede a conta, seguimos para o carro e vamos embora em absoluto silêncio. No meio do caminho até em casa, ele pega minha mão e coloca no seu colo, me fazendo quase inclinar no painel para me manter junto dele.

— Buona notte, mia bela. (Boa noite) — Não pude conter o sorriso quando soube exatamente o que ele falou.

— Buona notte. — respondi em seu idioma, conseguindo o melhor sorriso de toda a noite. Inclinei para beijá-lo de forma casta e saí de seu carro com um sentimento de "pertencer a distância".

Cheguei em casa depois da meia noite. Todos já estavam dormindo, como sempre acontecia quando chegava do serviço. Fui à geladeira e peguei um copo de água quando a porta da frente é aberta e vejo Paulo entrando por ela.

— Isso são horas de chegar em casa? — finjo repreendê-lo, o que o faz se assustar e suspirar de alívio por ser eu.

— Pelo jeito você andou fazendo hora extra assim como eu. — Piscou um olho para mim e roubou minha garrafa de água.

Inclinei meu nariz para perto do seu pescoço e inspirei. Apesar de nunca ter conversado sobre relacionamentos amorosos com meus irmãos, Paulo sempre foi receptivo para qualquer assunto e Sandro era muito preocupado e protetor.

Ele cheirava a perfume de mulher e por isso sorri com conhecimento. Franzi o cenho ao processar suas palavras anteriores.

— Espere aí, a moça do Porche Spider é sua chefe? — sussurrei, não querendo acordar ninguém em casa.

Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância. Será que...

— Sim, ela é mais velha, mais rica e muito mais gostosa. — Bati de brincadeira no seu braço e ele riu. — Bem, você será chamada apenas de interesseira e eu, serei chamado de michê. — Não parecia incomodado com nenhuma das duas coisas.

— O seu caso é sério? — Acompanhei-o até a pia, onde descartava a garrafa de água.

— Sim, o sexo é muito sério. — Fiz uma careta.

— Homens... — Sigo para fora da cozinha, mas sou interrompida pela voz sombria do meu irmão.

— Não se apegue, Rin . Esse tipo de gente gosta de brincar, então, entre no ritmo e saia dele assim que não quiserem mais.

Fui tomar banho e dormi com os conselhos dos meus irmãos. Um pedia para ter cuidado e o outro, para aproveitar enquanto durasse. Ambos tinham a certeza de que um relacionamento com o chefe não teria futuro.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

— Ah, não. — Escutei Caio gemer e reclamar para a tela do seu computador.

Era quase o horário do almoço e logo que cheguei ao serviço, não tive tempo para fazer ou pensar em quase nada que não fosse trabalhar. Foram muitos suportes e muito trabalho com os relatórios para Sesshomaru.

— O que foi? — Não tirei meus olhos do computador. Faltava muito pouco para acabar de gerar a auditoria do último funcionário do financeiro para entregar ao meu CEO.

— Vai ter comemoração dos vinte anos da empresa, lá no estacionamento do supermercado matriz. — Continuou resmungando.

— E qual é o problema? Essa festa está programada há dois anos. — Os resultados do último relatório saíram, então, peguei o tablet e o configurei para entregar a Sesshomaru. Achava que ele iria pedir minha ajuda, mas não seria tão ousada a esse ponto de começar a analisar sem antes ele me autorizar.

— Sei, sei... mas agora, por livre e espontânea pressão, estamos sendo obrigados a participar. — Olho para Caio e os outros dois colegas de serviço que não pareciam contentes com a situação.

Ainda sentada na minha cadeira, arrasto-a até chegar o lado de Caio e vejo que estava lendo um e-mail enviado pelo marketing.

"É com muito orgulho e satisfação que anunciamos os vinte anos da Supermercados Star. Tradição, respeito e qualidade sempre foram os valores mais cultivados na nossa empresa.

Os vinte anos serão muito mais que uma comemoração, mas uma mudança de gestão e de novos valores. Senhor Sesshomaru Leon Switch convoca todos os colaboradores para celebrar mais uma vitória e, com isso, anunciar as novidades para os clientes da marca."

Leio mentalmente o e-mail e não vejo nada de obrigação.

— Caio, onde existe obrigação aqui?

— Na parte do anúncio de novidades, não consegui esperar até semana que vem para saber. Por que informar apenas na festa? Justo neste sábado, no campeonato de CS go.

Volto minha cadeira para minha mesa enquanto rolo meus olhos para sua curiosidade.

— Vocês vão? — questiono os outros dois.

— Comida e bebida de graça? É claro. — Anderson responde com um sorriso interesseiro e Vitor apenas concorda com a cabeça.

— Maravilha! Vou pedir o carro do meu irmão emprestado ou uma carona. Quem precisar é só avisar. — Ofereço por educação, mas com sinceridade para Caio.

Por sorte, apenas quem eu queria aceita minha carona.

Termino de configurar o tablet, dispenso o almoço com o pessoal da TI e subo as escadas com o aparelho na mão. Estava com uma roupa semelhante ao dia anterior e estava contente por estar me acostumando a subir escada de saia.

— Olá, querida. Como vai? Vamos almoçar juntas? — Sou recepcionada por um leão de chácara risonho e simpático. Nunca conseguiria aceitar essa nova versão de Mirela, ainda mais depois do que escutei no outro dia.

— Bem, Mirela. Preciso entregar um relatório para senhor Switch. — desconverso e mostro o tablet para me justificar.

— Deixe para depois do almoço! — Levanta da sua mesa e vem na minha direção. — Vamos, precisamos conversar. — Ela parece mais séria e tento me desvencilhar de seu aperto, mas a mulher era mais forte do que muitos homens que conhecia.

Ela e o homem misterioso tinham planos para me silenciar e comecei a ficar com medo de urgência em me tirar daqui.

— Mirela, preciso entregar urgente...

— Rin, Mirela, onde vão? — Olho para Sesshomaru como se fosse o meu salvador. Ele havia saído da sua sala, parecia pronto para ir almoçar.

— Seu relatório, senhor Sessho... senhor Switch. — Gaguejei e falei mais do que deveria.

— Você me falou que ainda não estava pronto, Rin. Vamos almoçar e já voltamos, senhor Switch. — Mirela fala por mim e quase mostro minha indignação com algumas verdades.

— Venha, Rin. Mirela, bom almoço. — Se não amasse esse homem, nesse momento o faria.

A secretária liberta meu braço e consigo seguir Sesshomaru até sua sala. Assim que ele fecha a porta, abraço sua cintura e suspiro aliviada. Ele parece congelado com minha demonstração de afeto e me estapeio mentalmente por se tão espontânea.

— Desculpa Sesshomaru. É que escutei Mirela falando algumas coisas sobre mim, depois mudou o jeito que me trata e estou com um pouco de medo... — Ele me olha sério e sem nenhum pingo de compreensão, por isso interrompo de começar a divagar, já que estava nervosa.

— Rin, o que você escutou exatamente? Você a viu, ou foi a mesma coisa da última vez? — Sem nenhuma emoção, ele me questiona e me sinto uma menina ao invés da mulher como ele sempre me tratava e me fazia sentir.

Estava decepcionada comigo mesma com tanto poder que havia dado para ele. Afasto-me dele e mostro o tablet.

— Desculpe por te incomodar. Aqui está o relatório que solicitou. Consta dois anos de auditoria dos quatro funcionários do setor financeiro.

Houve demissão e contratação de um novo, então adicionei ambos na auditoria mesmo assim. Algumas câmeras estão com um dispositivo para burlar as imagens, gostaria de saber a quem reportar a situação.

— Como é que é? — Passa as mãos pelo rosto, segue para a cadeira mais próxima e senta. Coloca a outra cadeira na sua frente e me convida, com o olhar, para sentar.

Mesmo contrariada, sento na sua frente e ele se apoia nos braços da minha cadeira. Lembro que foi nesse local que fizemos nossa loucura sexual e me remexo irritada no mesmo lugar, por sentir uma pontada de excitação.

Olho em seus olhos e espero o que quer que seja que queira me dizer.

— Meu dia estava sendo horrível e acabou de piorar assim que vi a decepção nos seus olhos, mia bella. — Deslizou sua mão para as minhas pernas e apertou. — Vamos almoçar?

— Tudo bem. — Engoli minha birra e levantei ao mesmo tempo em que ele. — Levo o tablet?

— Sim, por favor. — respondeu de forma mais carinhosa.

Entendia que dias ruins existiam, que estando no mesmo ambiente de trabalho poderia sobrar para mim. O importante era ele ter reconhecido e ter se redimido, apesar de nunca usar a palavra desculpa.

Lado a lado, saímos e descemos as escadas para o estacionamento.

— Não gosta de elevadores? — perguntei assim que nos aproximamos do carro.

— Te faço a mesma pergunta. — Abre a porta para mim, mas antes que entre no carro, ele alisa minhas costas e minha bunda.

— Para quem teve um dia horrível, a mão boba está muito animada. — ironizo quando ele entra no carro.

— Não é só minha mão que não foi afetado pelo meu humor. — Com um sorriso malicioso, sai com o carro para a rua. — Gostou do último restaurante que almoçamos? Ou prefere outro?

— Se o outro for mais caro que a cantina, então prefiro o mesmo da última vez. — Mordo minha língua por deixar minha sinceridade ser externada.

— Não se preocupe com dinheiro, mia bella. Tudo será resolvido na empresa e mesmo se não for, meus investimentos financeiros e na bolsa de valores garantirão nosso sustento.

Arregalo meus olhos para o para-brisa do carro, recebendo essas palavras com o peso que elas deveriam conter. Ele pensava em um futuro comigo, nenhuma outra opção era válida depois dessa afirmação.

Olho para ele rapidamente e vejo que está absorto em pensamentos. Será que se arrependeu de dizer algo como isso para mim?

— Agora me conte sobre o que você escutou de Mirela e as câmeras.

Enquanto estávamos no carro e no restaurante, contei com detalhes tudo o que descobri. Apesar de ser repreendida por não ter contado antes sobre minhas suspeitas, Sesshomaru me contou mais sobre a empresa de auditoria que contratou, a Stars Auditoria e Investigação, SAI. Além da auditoria, elas iriam encontrar o responsável por todo o caos na empresa.

As auditoras eram mais do que mulheres que tratavam de burocracia e numa ligação enquanto almoçávamos, Sesshomaru pediu que contasse para Vega tudo o que fiquei sabendo.

— Rin, você está proibida de ficar sozinha na empresa, está me ouvindo? — Escuto a voz de Prócion e percebo que a ligação estava no viva-voz do outro lado.

— Mas...

— Não hesite em nos comunicar quando achar que estiver em perigo, entendeu?

Depois de replicar a bronca das mulheres da SAI, Sesshomaru decreta que me levará para casa todos os dias e que eu deveria trabalhar na sua sala no período noturno, assim que Mirela fosse embora.

— Estou me arrependendo de ter contado tudo isso. — resmungo no caminho de volta para a empresa. Odiava superproteção. Já bastava meus pais, agora Sesshomaru.

— Rin, não há motivo de se colocar em perigo por minha causa ou pela empresa.

— Não é por sua causa, mas pelo meu cargo. Tenho acesso à informação e com certeza a solução desse mistério está no meio do bando de dados. — Começo a pensar sobre todos os lugares que poderei acessar para descobrir mais sobre os planos de Mirela e o homem misterioso. Seriam eles os responsáveis pelo rombo na empresa?

— Vamos começar pelo relatório que você gerou. Vega me passou algumas informações chaves que servirão de referência, que são transferências suspeitas e saques sem prestação de contas. Comece pela auditoria dentro do sistema financeiro.

Em modo profissional, pego o tablet e começo a anotar tudo o que servirá para minha pesquisa. Sesshomaru começa a dizer números, contas e empresas.

— Não preciso dizer que é extremamente sigiloso inclusive que esse relatório existe. — Solta seu cinto e me encara. O carro estava estacionado e nem percebi que havíamos chegado à empresa.

— Então só poderei mexer nele quando os rapazes forem embora, já que tenho alguns curiosos na minha sala.

— Tudo bem. Me ligue no celular para saber se Mirela já foi embora.

— Combinado. — Solto meu cinto, inclino para dar um selinho nos seus lábios, mas ele mantém minha posição com uma mão na minha nuca para continuar a me beijar.

Poderia me acostumar a trabalhar dessa forma, entre beijos, almoços e assuntos sérios.

— Mia bella... — clamou por mim.

— Eu sei, também te quero, mas preciso trabalhar. — respondi praticamente fugindo do seu carro e indo para minha sala.

Volto para minha estação de trabalho e pouco tempo depois, meu ramal toca.

— TI, boa tarde. — Apoio o telefone no ombro enquanto respondo um e-mail.

— Pelo visto, a menina da TI conseguiu o que queria, fisgar o dono da empresa abrindo as pernas. — a voz mecânica soa pelo meu ouvido e congelo meus dedos no teclado. Com sorte, estou com pensamentos a mil e rapidamente abro o sistema de telefonia da empresa. Não havia nada acusando uma chamada e minha perspicácia começou a ser afetada pelo desespero.

— Quem é? — Não poderia ser Mirela, ou sim? Pego meu celular e envio uma mensagem para Sesshomaru, torcendo para que ele vá ver Mirela sem me questionar muito.

"Ligação de ameaça novamente. Confira se Mirela está ao telefone". Abandono meu celular e continuo pesquisando alguma forma de identificar de onde vem a chamada.

— Ah, mas não se engane, ele perderá tudo, inclusive seus próprios bens. Acho melhor você aproveitar enquanto ele tem algum dinheiro e processá-lo por assédio. — Riu no final, o que fez meu coração apertar.

— Você enlouqueceu se... — minha voz trêmula chamou atenção de Caio, que estava sem fones de ouvido.

— Afaste-se dele, ou haverá consequências. — esbravejou. Fechei os olhos e abaixei a cabeça, para não chamar atenção.

— Quem... — O barulho conhecido como ligação encerrada soou no meu ouvido e bati com a mão fechada na minha mesa. Olho para cima e percebo três pares de olhos me encarando confusos.

Mordo meu lábio, revezando olhar para a tela do meu monitor e para meus colegas.

— Está tudo bem? — preocupado, Caio abandona seu teclado e vira sua cadeira em minha direção.

— Sim, era apenas alguém mal-educado. — Respiro fundo várias vezes e vou clicando em todos os menus do sistema que controla os telefones. Por que não encontrava o que precisava?

— Quem? Tem um cara do caixa do supermercado matriz que é muito idiota. — Anderson destila seu veneno e meu sangue ferve.

— Não se identificou, mas não consigo encontrar o número que ligou pelo sistema. — Faço uma careta, com vontade de socar o monitor com o teclado.

Meu celular toca, anunciando o recebimento de uma mensagem e me assusto. Caio empurra sua cadeira ao lado da minha e observa o que estava fazendo.

"Ela não estava em sua mesa. Venha na minha sala agora".

— Que estranho, cara, não registrou a chamada recebida no seu ramal. — Pegou o teclado e mouse para ficar na sua frente e começou a investigar.

— Isso é possível? Como burlar um sistema que monitora tudo on-line?

— Pergunta retórica, certo? — Caio me olha de canto de olho e volta sua atenção para o monitor. — Tudo pode ser burlado, alterado ou corrompido se está entre bits e bytes. E...

Abre o programa para execução de ações por linhas de código e digita várias coisas. Entendia alguma delas, outras apenas observava os resultados.

Caio tinha muito conhecimento hacker, o que não me surpreendeu quando apontou para a tela e sorriu triunfante.

— Você descobriu, não é mesmo? — Sorri esperançosa.

— Nada passa por mim. — Beijou o dorso da sua própria mão, depois a outra e continuou. Convencido. — Essa ligação foi feita fora da empresa, com um endereço de IP estrangeiro. Por que alguém sem educação teria tanto trabalho assim? — Olhou-me avaliativo. — Algo que preciso saber? — Levantou uma sobrancelha.

Não poderia envolvê-lo nisso, além de Sesshomaru querer sigilo absoluto. Mas precisava saber quem era ou de onde vinha essas ligações suspeitas. Olhei para os outros dois na sala, que haviam retornado às suas atividades e falei baixo.

— Faz um favor para mim? Consiga tudo o que você puder sobre isso. Como conseguiu burlar e qual sistema operacional a pessoa usa.

Ele não respondeu e continuou me olhando, avaliando minhas feições preocupadas e provavelmente escutando o bater do meu coração.

Meu ramal tocou novamente e num piscar de olhos, Caio digitou um comando e apontou para a tela com um sorriso.

— Seu chefe.

— Nosso chefe. — Coloco a mão no telefone e suplico. — Por favor!

— Não precisa disso, sabe que vou fazer, mas queria que confiasse em mim e dissesse o que está acontecendo. — Um pouco chateado, ele afasta sua cadeira e atendo o telefone.

— TI, boa tarde. — Mesmo sabendo quem era, optei pela saudação formal para tentar me acalmar.

— Por que não está na minha sala? — Sesshomaru está desprovido de qualquer humor ou calor em sua pergunta.

— Desculpe, senhor, irei imediatamente. — com formalidade, respondo.

— Está tudo bem, mia bella? — baixo e preocupado, sorrio.

— Sim, senhor. Levarei o tablet também. — Desligo o telefone, pego o aparelho, meu celular e anuncio a todos na sala que estarei ausente por um tempo para um atendimento.

Subo o mais rápido que posso com o pequeno salto e saia. Chego à recepção e não encontro Mirela, então, sigo direto para a porta do CEO.

— Com licença. — Bato duas vezes na porta, abro e entro.

Vejo Sesshomaru se controlar para não levantar da mesa e me abordar, então, sento na cadeira a sua frente o mais rápido possível.

— Então? — pede uma explicação.

— Onde foi Mirela?

— Teve que se ausentar para ir ao médico. E sobre a ligação?

Percebo que mais uma vez tudo converge para essa mulher e relato para Sesshomaru tudo o que aconteceu e minhas teorias. No mesmo momento, ele acionou a SAI, que não me permitiu voltar a minha sala, obrigando-me a trabalhar com ele.

Não ouviria reclamação da minha parte.


End file.
